Nueva oportunidad
by kioky kon
Summary: Para Uzumaki Naruto cabeza de la editorial Namikaze, algo como el amor no existe más que para hacer sufrir a la gente, que pasara si a lo que se ha negado tanto en su vida fuerza una entrada y cae sin darse cuenta ¿puede darse la oportunidad o es mejor cerrar esa puerta de nuevo? ¿y que pasara si la abres y te lastiman de nuevo? NaruXSasu mención de Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**"Nueva oportunidad"**

**Dato importante! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei asi que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !**

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias:** ItaXDei KakashiXObito

**_ (linea)**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Drama/Romance/Occ

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios : Hola, me presento en este nuevo proyecto mio de mi jeje soy kioky kon =^^= y pues bien tenia la idea de esta trama desde hace unos días y al fin me anime a escribir el primer capitulo, espero sea de su agrado este primer capitulo,es un NaruXSasu y si les gusta entonces contar con su megasugoi presencia atravez de este fic, soy principiante en esto de la escritura, así que cualquier tomatazo, ayuda o galletas se aceptan jajaja arigatoo y pues insisto espero les guste jeje =^^= **

* * *

**CAP. 1 "Un monstruo..."**

Uzumaki Naruto durante toda su vida había sido descrito por todo el mundo a su alrededor con una sola palabra: "Monstruo"

El por que, ni siquiera el lo sabia o al menos no lo entendía, después de todo ¿que acaso no era cierto lo que su padrino Jiraiya le había dicho…que el no había tenido la culpa de "aquel accidente"?

Pero aun así….

a quien engañaba… el la tenía, por su culpa todo lo que alguna vez llego a amar se derrumbo, todo murió y como castigo se quedo solo como lo que era…un monstruo. Y como ese monstruo que era desde que era apenas un chico de 13 años sus ojos se apagaron, el brillo que emanaban y que habían conquistado corazones y amistades en su niñez se hundieron en la obscuridad…¿por que?... no era que se hubiese quedado ciego, era solo que no le importaba volver a mirar a alguien y apreciarla si la muerte y destino se lo quitarían en cualquier momento…si…por que esa es la verdad…era un monstruo y un monstruo no tiene derecho a ser amado.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en las empresas Namikaze, si bien una compañía editorial muy prestigiada, conocida por descubrir siempre lo mejor del talento en cuanto al arte literario se refería, a diferencia de otras compañías era un lugar agradable de trabajar para sus empleados …bueno…o al menos eso es siempre y cuando no se topen accidentalmente con el "jinchuriki" de la empresa, nombrado así por el departamento de ventas ya que según decían por ahí era poseedor de un carácter y poca paciencia como todo aquel que lleva dentro un demonio, pero en fin, siempre y cuando no te cruzaras en su camino era un buen lugar para trabajar…

Lamentablemente para justo en ese momento el jefe del departamento de impresiones y el editor del nuevo libro de Jiraiya-sensei se encontraban en la oficina de "ese demonio" que tenían por jefe…

-**_¡Es tu culpa! Te dije durante la junta que esa miseria de numero de impresiones no alcanzaría, este autor es muy bueno y era demasiado obvio que esto pasaría!_**

-_**eeehh! Es tuya por fallar en tu última "sugerencia de venta" kakashi-señor perfección! Era obvio que no me confiaría de nuevo a tus locas ideas así que tu irresponsabilidad me llevo a errar en el numero!**_

-_**¡Maldito Obito! No me eches la culpa de tu incompetencia aquí, sigues siendo tan patético para tomar buenas decisiones como en la escuela media!**_

-_**Bastardo-Kakashi!**_

_**-Llorón Uchiha!**_

Durante todo este tiempo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el gran y esplendoroso jefe y cabeza de la compañía había estado mirando desde su escritorio toda la patética discusión de esos dos que tenia delante y seguía sin comprender el por que si el mismo Kakashi, que era editor de uno de sus escritores estrella (más por el erotismo que usaba en sus historias que por talento innato pensaba el rubio) siempre parecía llevarse tan mal con Obito si él mismo había sido quien lo había recomendado para jefe del departamento de impresiones…un raro misterio para el rubio por ahora…pero en fin, ya se estaba hartando de escucharlos, desde que los cito a su oficina esa mañana casi una hora atrás apenas se vieron y empezaron a discutir! Osea que rayos se creían! Estaban frente al jefe y señor de la compañía y aun así ¿osaban ignorarlo?

Una vena comenzó a resaltar en la frente del rubio debido a la extinción de su paciencia en ese momento y una vez llegado a ese momento…

_**-¿Que mierda les pasa a ustedes dos! Me interesa un pepino de quien sea la culpa así que ya cierren la boca´tbayoo!**_

Los dos hombres que estaban al frente se quedaron asustados por el acto repentino de su jefe…

_**-Tsk! Maldita sea…-**_ volvió a tomar asiento en su escritorio e hizo una ligera seña con la mano para que los dos que tenía en frente suyo tomarán asiento, se aclaro la garganta un poco y…- _**como decía, es necesario hacer una reimpresión dado al éxito del ultimo tomo de icha icha, así que Kakashi** _– y el peliblanco tembló un tanto al oír el tono de voz serio del rubio esta vez- _**sin pelear a lo estúpido como has hecho toda esta mañana dime ¿cuantas impresiones sugieres?**_

**-….-** el peliblanco lo pensó un poco- _**un mínimo de 4 mil impresiones! –**_ dijo osando levantarse de su asiento de nuevo mientras se escuchaba de nuevo a un Obito alterado gritando…

_**-¡Maldita sea Kakashi se racional! ¡Como que 4 mil, eres increíblemente baka!**_

_**-¡Claro que no, icha icha es un libro para aquellos que sabemos amar y merece ese numero y más!**_

_**-Si claro, amar**_- se burlo el pelinegro que llevaba unas ligeras gafas naranjas, con el tono más irónico que tenia- _**si amar significa "cosa llena de perversiones" te lo creo pero no es así Kakashi! Tsk! No se como te soporto!**_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la vena en el rostro de Naruto…

_**-¡Cierren la boca los dos´tbayoo o en este momento los mando a terapia con Guy y Lee!**_

Como por arte de magia en cuanto Naruto abrió los ojos después de gritar tal cosa los dos hombres estaban sentados de lo mas tranquilos de nuevo y mirándolo fijamente…

_**-¡Obito!**_

_**-¿eh? Ah! Si señor!**_

_**-¿que número sugieres?**_

_**-mmm…creo que con 2 mil impresiones bastaran**_

_**-…..-**_ Kakashi solo se mantuvo en silencio algo decepcionado con la cifra, después de todo hablaba en serio cuando dijo 4 mil…

_**-Bien, autorizo entonces, que sean dos mil y ahora lárguense antes de que quiera asesinarlos a ambos por quitarme mi tiempo…**_

Ambos hombres salieron en silencio de la oficina…Kakashi lanzándole a Obito una mirada asesina de la cuál se podría jurar que salían rayos e incluso un curioso sonido de aves chirriantes mientras Obito solo respondía a la amenaza sonriendo zurronamente y con complacencia, después de todo…había ganado esa vez

Naruto solo se quedo fastidiado… no tenia la menor idea de por que, pero solo esos dos sujetos lo podían sacar tanto de quicio, bueno, antes solo era el peliblanco ya que tenia bastante confianza por ser algo así como un tutor para él en su niñez cuando su abuelo salía a sus viajes de investigación… y el pelinegro hacia bien su trabajo pese a lo que discutían siempre, pero aun así eran una combinación demasiado irritante…

_**-Uzumaki-sama, lamento interrumpirlo pero es casi hora de ir a la reunión de los Uchiha-**_ se escucho desde la bocina del teléfono de escritorio que lo comunicaba con su secretaria

Naruto solo hizo cara de fastidio, odiaba esas cosas… ¿por que tenia que tratar con gente hipócrita diario? Además para empeorar los hipócritas del día eran los Uchiha… no era que los odiara…tanto, solo que el único Uchiha soportable para él era Obito, los demás parecían mas engreídos que el oro mismo y no le apetecía siquiera acercarse por que podría apostar que su "buenas tardes" era traducido como "dame un millón más" ….ok, debía admitir que tal vez era un poco exagerado pero siempre la gente solo lo buscaba por su dinero…

_**-Para lo único que sirve un monstruo es para sacarle algo antes de que muera-**_ dijo al vacio de su oficina, después presiono el botón de ese teléfono para contestar_**- Haruno-san…**_

_**-Si señor** _– contesto la chica desde el otro lado de la línea

_**-Aviseme en cuánto mi auto este listo con mi chofer para partir-**_

_**-Si señor…**_-hubo una pausa- _**etto… -**_

_**-Que ocurre Haruno-**_

_**-Gomene señor no es nada-**_

Y ahí se acabo esa charla, Naruto solo sonrió aburrido, parecía que esa chica quería tener otra noche con él, después de todo siempre se le había insinuado desde que llego a su oficina , así que para quitarse al recién estorbo le siguió el juego hasta llevarla el mismo día a la cama y por que no? Divertirse un poco… y lo hizo pero parecía que aquella mujer había creído que algo cambiaría después de esa noche pero nada paso, él la siguió llamando Haruno, es más ni cuándo tuvieron sexo la llamo por su nombre aunque la hizo gritar el suyo – y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios mientras recordaba eso- era tan fácil hacer eso mismo con todas e incluso todos con los que había estado alguna vez, pero aun así nunca nadie significaba más para él, después de todo sexo=sexo y eso es todo, eso de enamorarse no era más que una patética forma de perderse de la realidad y solo eso, solo basura.

* * *

En la mansión Uchiha había un ambiente demasiado solemne como siempre, solo silencio aunque en esta ocasión había un poco más de ruido de lo usual…

El cabeza de familia Uchiha actualmente era Uchiha Madara, un hombre que contaba ya con 38 años de edad y gozaba de la suficiente elegancia y el físico que todo hombre envidiarían sin dudar y los preparativos que la servidumbre estaba llevando a cabo causantes del ruido que ahora llenaba un poco la mansión eran justo por su causa, el gran empresario Uchiha había anunciado su reciente interés por el cine sorprendiendo a todo el mundo empresarial, por lo cuál estaba patrocinando ese día en su propia mansión el más nuevo proyecto de éxito mundial para adaptación en cine: "Icha Icha Paradise, un encuentro "muy" cercano " del gran escritor Jiraiya-sensei…

_**-Asi que después de todo lo hiciste Madara…**_- le dijo un chico de cabello largo negro en una coleta mientras le miraba desafiante…

_**-Hmp te dije que lo haría no se de que te sorprendes Itachi-**_ dijo con un tono inocente el cabeza Uchiha mientras supervisaba el gran salón en la mansión para recibir dentro de unas horas a sus invitados…

_**-¿Que rayos tramas con esto? ¿Cine? Por favor, a ti nada de esto te gusta solo eres un hipócrita que quiere quedarse toda la compañía para el solo, Madara-**_

Madara lo observo aceptando el desafío que se había dado entre sus miradas y sonriendo de lado con altanería le contesto tranquilamente…

_**-¿Que quiero? No se de que me hablas Itachi, solo es que me pareció interesante el cine, que acaso ¿no puedes pensar que el libro de este patético autor tiene mas entradas de dinero que las mismas acciones estos días? Así que no veo en que es tan anormal que quiera tomar el proyecto de su película entre mis manos…sobrino-** _e ignorando a Itachi se dio media vuelta y continuo su recorrido de supervisión

Itachi solo se quedo ahí parado durante unos segundos observando a su Tío irse

_**-Tsk, anciano engreído, engaña a medio mundo pero no te dejare hacer lo que sea que andes tramando ahora…**_

Itachi sabia que era en parte verdad lo que su tío había dicho, últimamente las acciones andaban algo bajas, aunque el por que aun no era muy claro, el mercado sufrió una inestabilidad demasiado extraña de repente por la cuál había sufrido bajas importantes e incluso parecía que habían hackeado información… y sabia que Madara se había puesto como loco por perder dinero esa ocasión así que no creía que fuera una coincidencia que eligiera ese libro y autor solo por que si, además era bien sabido que Jiraiya-sensei era un hombre rico pero no le interesaba entrar en la bolsa a invertir ni nada de esas cosas complicadas, así que ¿que estaba tramando con todo eso?…En eso una vibración llamo su atención, venia de su bolsillo derecho, así que siendo sacado por sus pensamientos saco su celular y contesto…

_**-Itachi, te tengo noticias interesantes, además de que la información que querías ya esta descifrada he…**_

El azabache sonrió…

_**-Deidara…**_

_**-¿que?**_

_**-Te amo**_

**_-….-_** hubo solo silencio- _**cállate Ita-baka!** _– dijo o mejor dicho prácticamente grito un rubio desde el otro lado de la línea mientras se sonrojaba…a la vez que el azabache de ojeras solo sonrió

_**-Eso duele Dei-chan, y yo que te quiero tanto además..**_- pero fue interrumpido

_**-Itachi, atrévete a decirme algo así por teléfono y te hare explotar en mil partes en cuanto te vea-**_ dijo muy seriamente el rubio…

Itachi solo sudo frío, daba miedo…de verdad no dudaba que Deidara lo hiciera, después de todo la simple idea de explotar algo era lo mas bello para él "el arte es una explosión" había dicho durante la anterior exposición de arte a la que Itachi lo llevo provocando que la gente los mirara como un par de aliens raros mientras veían el efecto y daños de una bomba atómica y los ojos de Deidara brillando como una enamorada mientras observaba la pintura…

_**-Eh eh jejje solo bromeo Dei-chan, esta bien esta noche revisare la información –**_ dijo al fin con cara seria- _**te extrañare esta noche, moriré aburrido sin ti por aquí**_

_**-hai hai lo que digas –** _contesto Dei de lo mas desinteresado _**– debo irme, no llegues tarde**_

_**-Lo se, bye Dei-chan**_

_**-Itachi…también te amo…-** _y sin más la bocina del teléfono en la casa en la que se encontraba el rubio fue colgada rápidamente dejando a un Itachi feliz por esa respuesta y a un Deidara sonrojado y preguntándose como fue posible que dijera algo tan vergonzoso por el teléfono

* * *

_**-Neh! Sasuke estoy demasiado aburrido ¿no podemos largarnos de aquí?** _–decía un chico de cabellos blancos mientras sostenía una bebida en la mano, quejándose con su amigo mientras observaban desde arriba en las escaleras como empezaba a llegar la gente a esa mansión- _**sabes que me aburro entre tanta gente pomposa y de clase, son unos estirados-**_ y cambio su expresión como si de verdad fuese algo tenebroso- _**oh no! Es como estar rodeado de muchos tu!** _–dijo señalando al azabache que estaba a su lado …

_**-Hmp que idioteces dices Suigestu, además el mundo no seria la basura que es si en verdad fueran como alguien tan magnifico como yo**_

El peliblanco solo se rio a no más poder haciendo saltar una vena de la frente del joven Sasuke y sin mayor aviso fue frenado por un golpe dado por este justo en la cabeza

_**-¿Por que hiciste eso bastardo?**_

_**-Por que solo dices idioteces Suigetsu, aunque…**_- se recargo sobre el barandal de madera fina frente a la que estaban de forma aburrida- _**es cierto lo que dices, esto será demasiado aburrido, no me interesa que loca idea tiene Madara pero por que tenia que estar yo involucrado-**_ dijo fastidiado

_**-Entonces-**_ dijo Suigetsu acercándose divertido a Sasuke-_** que te parece un juego Sasuke**_

El Uchiha parecía pensárselo, usualmente odiaba todos los patéticos juegos que su extraño amigo proponía, pero estaba tan aburrido que no tenía nada que perder esta vez…

_**-Bien-**_ dijo sonando de lo más resignado- _**¿que propones?**_

_**-Conquista, un juego de conquista**_

_**-Olvidalo**_

_**-eeeeeeh eso es trampa Sasuke, ya diste el si**_

_**-Olvidalo, eso es patético**_

_**-¡Oh ya veo!**_- respondió el peliblanco intentando sonar inocente- _**el gran Uchiha Sasuke tiene …¿miedo?**_

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito Sasuke para tomar el reto, después de todo como Uchiha nadie le decía que tenia miedo en algo, para eso tenía a su orgullo aunque se viera envuelto en un juego estúpido…

Sasuke se giro fulminando a la vez a Suigetsu con la mirada…

-_**Elije**_

Pero Suigetsu parecía no entender

_**-Elije entre el montón de gente que va entrando al gran salón de una buena vez, desde aquí tienes buena vista no? Te mostrare que no solo conquistare a alguien, sino que será al que tú mismo elijas ¿que te parece?**_

Suigetsu sonrió, después de todo era fácil provocar a ese Sasuke siempre y cuando le tocaran el orgullo, así que sin decir nada más y sonriendo feliz de la vida se acerco para mirar mejor hacia abajo y escoger a su presa, después de todo esta no seria solo una reunión aburrida para él…

* * *

**Fin cap 1**

**Bien y aquí estuvo el primer capitulo de este fic llamado "Nueva oportunidad" espero les haya gustado y me comenten que les pareció ! ya saben cualquier comentario es bien recibido y me harán megahiperfeliz con sus comentarios nya! xD arigatoo gozaimasu y espero contar con su genial presencia en el siguiente capitulo =^^= kioky kon fuera =^^= **


	2. Cazando a la presa

**"Nueva oportunidad"**

**Dato importante!** Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias:** ItaXDei KakashiXObito

**_ (linea)**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Drama/Romance/OoC

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :He aquí el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero sea de su agrado! =^^=**

* * *

**Cap. 2 "Cazando a la presa"**

* * *

**-**_**¿Aun no? Ya han pasado 15 min Suigetsu **_**– **dijo Sasuke ya algo fastidiado por la espera, después de todo su albino amigo solo tenia que señalar a "x" persona y el se encargaría del resto

-_**Lo se pero…- **_si bien era consiente del tiempo, era solo que no quería elegir a la típica enamoradiza que caería a los pies de Sasuke apenas cruzaran miradas, después de todo no seria un buen reto si todo se veía tan fácil para su azabache amigo…

En ese momento algo o más bien alguien llamo su atención, un hombre joven que recién entraba al lugar, rubio, curiosamente sin compañía, decir que era apuesto estaba de más ya que varias jóvenes habían desviado sus miradas durante un segundo solo para admirar el paso del recién llegado aunque tuviesen pareja, pero pese a esas cualidades Suigetsu pudo detectar algo que definitivamente usaría a su favor esa noche…sus ojos, aunque no podía distinguir del todo su mirada por la distancia, podía notar que no reflejaban interés alguno en su alrededor era el único ser que desde que entro no se esforzó en hacer parecer que estaba sorprendido por el buen decorado del lugar, ni siquiera se veía emocionado…se notaba que era un tipo algo reservado y eso sin duda significaba que le costaría mas trabajo a Sasuke, así que al fin sonrío complacido para dirigir su mirada de nuevo a su amigo…

-_**Ya lo tengo Sasuke**_

El Uchiha se acerco a su amigo sin alguna emoción mas que el orgullo que le producía callar a su amigo dentro de poco tiempo y sin más hablo…

-_**Y ¿Quién es la victima?**_

_**-Ese chico**_

Sasuke fijo sus orbes negras en la dirección que le indicaba su amigo hasta que se topo con una vista que por un momento lo dejo impactado, aquel joven rubio se había desabrochado los tres botones superiores de la camisa blanca del tediosos traje, a la vez que su corbata ya estaba algo suelta, con su mano derecha hablaba por el celular, la otra mano la tenia guardada en su bolsillo levantando así un poco la caída del saco que aun tenia puesto dando una ligera pero muy buena vista de tener un trasero firme y apetecible, e irónicamente en ese momento Sasuke se percato de que incluso el fondo detrás del lugar en el que se encontraba el rubio lo hacia ver increíblemente sexy dado a que estaba parado delante de un gran ventanal y el atardecer que se apreciaba se fundía muy bien con sus rubios cabellos...

-_**Perfecto Suigetsu, parece que al menos me divertiré un rato por tus raras ideas**_

El peliblanco estaba complacido, parecía que Sasuke no le rebatiría que no le había gustado la presa, esa era una buena señal se entretendría mientras veía la cacería a la vez que el azabache sonrió ligeramente mientras veía a su presa, esto seria divertido…

* * *

_**-Pero Jefe, esto es un éxito mayor, debes de permitir que sean 4 mil, recuerda que-**_

_**-Lo sé y por es lo hago también´tbayoo…Tsk-**_

A decir verdad Naruto ya estaba algo fastidiado de tener que estar contestando esas llamadas de Kakashi desde que salió de la oficina, si tanto le interesaba que esa fuera la cantidad debió de haberse tomado la reunión de esa mañana en serio y hablar claro, pero se la había vivido en gritalandia y no lo había hecho así que…

-_**Pero en serio señor, se ha vendido bastante bien y con el éxito que seguramente tendrá la película debería de subir la cantidad y…- **_y de nuevo ese fue el límite de la paciencia del rubio…

-_**Rayos kakashi, lo sé pero ese ero-sennin esta en otro proyecto aparte de este y pronto sacara una versión complementaria del libro que viene junto a otro paquete, por eso no conviene subirlo a esa cantidad, necesitamos esperar para invertir de nuevo en él y lanzar con todo el siguiente numero que estará listo en tres meses recuerdas, esta vez todo se acelero y…- **_pero fue interrumpido por el peliblanco…

-¡_**Tres meses!-**_

Naruto sintió un ligero dolor en su oreja por el grito del otro lado de la línea, rayos! Por que ese Kakashi le gritaba de repente…esperen…-"_**a no ser que…"- **_dijo el rubio para si, solo para después darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y no le gusto mucho…

Una vena salía de nuevo en la frente del rubio, la cual a pesar de ser cubierta en parte por sus rubios cabellos se podía distinguir bien…

-¡_**Maldición Kakashi se te olvido el tiempo y no has revisado los manuscritos de ero-sennin verdad!**_

_**-…..- **_el otro lado de la línea enmudeció, era obvio, lo había olvidado…

-_**Ka-ka-shi-san –**_Y el peliblanco sudo frio cuando escucho el tono peculiarmente "alegre" de su jefe del otro lado de la línea- _**espero este listo ese manuscrito o te juro que toda la colección firmada de Icha Icha desaparecerá de tu casa de repente y nadie sabrá que paso, además de que estoy seguro de que a Guy le encantara recibirte en una de las terapias, es más creo que me dijo que tiene libre este fin de semana y –**_

La línea se corto, Naruto sonrió de lado al ver que había asustado al peliblanco para que no lo molestara unos días y ya se pondría a trabajar…si, a veces la vida era linda y seria perfecta de no ser por que ahora se encontraba en la mansión del ego en persona, los Uchiha y por que estaba prácticamente obligado a intercambiar palabras con ellos por ser uno de los más sobresalientes patrocinadores para la película del libro de su escritor estrella en erotismo, Jiraiya-sensei quien aun mas para su pesar ya había tardado y aun no se presentaba, definitivamente seria una tarde-noche tediosa…

Guardo su celular para buscar a Madara, después de todo tal vez podía hablar rápidamente con él y largarse a su cómodo departamento pero una voz lo interrumpió…

-_**¿quieres tomar algo? –**_no hubo respuesta de parte del rubio, así que Sasuke continuo a la vez que ahora con una mano movía sus negros cabellos traviesamente hacia atrás acompañado con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- _** hay un vino excelente arriba, es decir, podemos pasar un rato más …disfrutable ¿que dices?**_

_**-Y tu eres…?- **_dijo Naruto mientras levantaba una ceja extrañado por la rara invitación que un total desconocido le hacia, aquel joven para él no era la gran cosa, después de todo aunque era claro que el joven de orbes negras era apuesto, el también lo era así que no le impresionaba su "curiosa" presentación, tal vez tendría su misma edad y podría pasarla un rato, pero sinceramente no tenia nada de ánimos para andar jugando hoy, así que tan solo lo rechazaría y ya, esperaría a que Jiraiya llegara, hablarían con el tal Madara y se largaría…

-_**Hmp, mi nombre es ****Uchiha Sasuke hermosura, así que ¿que dices? Quieres subir y olvidarte de esta gente…-**_

-¿_**Hermosura?...- **_que rayos! Ese tipo creía que estaba ligando con una colegiala de a saber donde o que le pasaba…hermosura! Y para rematar Uchiha…bien solo terminaría con esto de una buena vez…-_**ja…escucha Uchiha-**_y ladeando un poco los labios en forma fastidiada marca Namikaze siguió-_** solo piérdete por ahí y no molestes a los adultos que estamos trabajando, ve a ligarte con alguna colegiala por ahí ok?**_

Sasuke escucho tal cosa sorprendido ¿lo estaban acaso rechazando? Que acaso ese extraño y subnormal no había escuchado nada de lo que acababa de decirle, además era un Uchiha ¿quien en su sano juicio rechazaba a un Uchiha?

Cuando Sasuke reacciono el rubio ya se estaba alejando, no tenia tiempo y menos paciencia que estar perdiendo con un teme ególatra…

Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente al rubio antes de que se alejara más tomándolo del bazo bruscamente para detener su caminar, acercándose a la vez a su oído para susurrar…

-_**Acaso me estas rechazando dobe!-**_

_**-Hmp ¿que no quedo claro teme?-**_contesto desafiante el rubio sin mostrar gran interés en lo que estaba pasando, después de todo no armaría una escena solo por un mocoso que se las creía de galán…- _**entonces seré claro, no me interesas así que piérdete.**_

Y sin más el rubio se libro fácilmente del agarre del azabache y siguió su camino dejando a Sasuke demasiado molesto y fastidiado, por su parte el pelinegro observo como su presa se alejaba al parecer buscando a alguien…

-_**Tsk…-**_gruño el azabache-¿_**quien demonios te crees para rechazarme? Me las pagaras hmp no saldrás de aquí antes de que te haga mío dobe**_

* * *

-_**jajaajajjjajja….en serio te rechazo? Esto es increíble Sasuke! ¿Como se llama? Tengo que ir y pedirle su autógrafo jajjajajja**_

_**-Rayos Suigetsu, cierra la boca!**_

_**-oh! Vamos, es que esto es tan extraño, no importa quien sea todo mundo cae ante ti jajaja elegí bien después de todo jajjaja…**_

Uchiha Sasuke estaba que se lo llevaba la **** , nunca en la historia Uchiha alguien los rechazaba, ellos lo hacían pero nunca nadie se los hacia a ellos…

-_**Maldición Suigetsu cállate!**_

Al ver la condición de su amigo en ese momento el peliblanco se arrepentía de no tener una cámara en ese momento…

_**-Ok, ok no te pongas así, entonces que harás Sasuke?**_

_**-ok, este es el plan…-**_

_**-no-**_

_**-ni siquiera te he dicho nada anormal!**_

_**-yo no hare nada Sasuke, es tu conquista, no mía, recuerda eso**_

El Uchiha solo se limito a gruñir en bajo y hacer cara de fastidio, era cierto lo que le había dicho, era su conquista y tendría que encargarse solo…

* * *

El resto de la noche al menos había sido tranquila, Jiraiya-sensei llego tarde, pero al menos llego, pudo hablar con Madara y algunos otros socios y todo parecía marchar bien, solo faltaban una hora para que se pudiese ir del lugar y claro que ya sabía para que, iría directo a Ichiraku Ramen, su lugar favorito que si bien no era un lugar de ricos, era el único lugar en el que podía recordar la felicidad que alguna vez tuvo y eso para él era mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa lujosa que pudiese ofrecer la ciudad…

-"_**Bien Naruto, solo un poco más¨tbayoo…"- **_se decía mentalmente mientras estaba junto a la barra de bebidas de la fiesta que ahora se estaba llevando a cabo luego de las negociaciones y presentaciones demás…

_**-Yoh! Naruto, ven conmigo esta noche jeje esas chicas están por aceptar ir a mi lujosa casa si vas también! que te parece!-**_

_**-Olvídalo ero-sennin-**_suspiro –_**no tengo animo esta noche, ve tu y saca inspiración para ese libro tuyo**_

_**-oh! Vamos mocoso, debes divertirte hoy y quitar esa cara de amargado que te traes, ven conmigo!-**_

Jiraiya insistía, pues ya había habido algunas ocasiones en que el rubio había terminado aceptando y la pasaban bien

-_**No puedo ero-sennin, a diferencia tuya yo si tengo que trabajar temprano-**_

_**-Oh! Eres el jefe Naru- **_y puso una cara de berrinche-_**puedes llegar o ni siquiera llegar y nadie te dirá nada, así que vamos no quiero dejarte morir de aburrimiento aquí-**_

_**-No-**_

_**-ok, pero aun así me las llevare esta noche para mi, bye bye mocoso-**_

Naruto miro a su padrino irse de lo más jovial abrazando a esas chicas que llevaba consigo y una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios, ero-sennin lo había criado desde los trece años y a pesar de ser un mujeriego sin remedio durante su niñez y adolescencia cuido que nunca lo viera con extrañas en casa o algo así, lo llevaba a sus viajes de investigación a los onsen (aunque en ese momento no sabia cual era en realidad tal investigación) y nunca le negó nada, aunque a veces era duro siempre todo lo hizo por su bien, incluso se había encargado de la compañía de su padre olvidando sus investigaciones por un tiempo y una vez que él pidió la empresa le enseño y se la entrego, así al fin se dedico a terminar aquel tomo que inicio la saga que le había dado la fama y la popularidad que ahora gozaba…si, sin duda le debía mucho. Sin embargo hasta ahí llegaron sus recuerdos al ser interrumpido por el sonido de su celular…

* * *

15 minutos después el rubio se dirigía a su auto, su secretaria Haruno le había llamado para avisarle de una cita temprano y esa era una buena excusa para retirarse antes de lo que había planeado, solo que al llegar noto algo o mejor dicho alguien que solo parecía lo retrasaría mas, un chico azabache recargado de lo mas relajado en su auto…

-_**sabes, estorbas para abrir mi auto, hazte a un lado teme**_

Sasuke ignoro lo ultimo dicho y se acerco

-_**oh! Vamos no me digas que aun me rechazas ¿que acaso eres tan ciego dobe?**_

_**-¿que quieres? Llevo prisa así que habla rápido-** _dijo ya cansado

_**-Esto…-**_

El Uchiha sonrió orgulloso y se acerco sin vergüenza al rostro del rubio apresando sus labios en un beso posesivo mientras Suigetsu observaba a distancia lo que pasaba…

Naruto termino rápido aquel beso ya que nadie podía llegar y besarlo como se le antojara, si el teme quería jugar el sabia hacerlo y mucho mejor, así que para sorpresa del azabache Naruto no se quejo sino que se acerco más a su rostro y ahora el aprisiono sus labios, profundizando en una forma apasionada el beso, el rubio dio una mordida sobre el labio inferior de Sasuke provocando un ligero gemido por el dolor , así aprovechando que abrió la boca más invadió con su lengua comenzando a saborear cada rincón.

Sasuke no sabia que le pasaba! Estaba totalmente acorralado contra el auto y el rubio lo estaba dominando, la fuerza en la forma en que lo besaba estaba empezando a apagar sus sentidos y se dejo llevar rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico tomando sus cabellos y acercándolo aun más…el rubio por costumbre atendió aquel acercamiento e hizo contacto en la entrepierna del azabache con su cuerpo soltando un gemido más de parte de este y sintiendo complacido como el miembro del chico estaba despertando tan solo con ese beso…

Separaron sus rostros para respirar, Naruto aun mantenía acorralado al azabache contra el auto así que miro su rostro y le complació lo que vio, aquel chico tan arrogante ahora estaba completamente rojo de las mejillas, respirando con dificultad, incluso podía decir que se veía lindo, no como el bastardo que vio momentos antes…

Por su parte el azabache estaba demasiado fuera de sí… no sabia que pensar, el debía dominar! ¿Entonces por que sentía que todo salía al revés? …tan perdido estaba que no vio cuando el rubio se acerco de nuevo atrapando sus labios con fuerza y posesión mientras el rodeaba de nuevo su cuello con sus brazos…no podía evitarlo! Su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo!

-_**es…espera…-**_decía el azabache con dificultad –_**yo… suéltame!-**_al fin grito cuando sintió a su miembro demasiado activo por los besos que le daba el rubio…eso no le gustaba, nunca antes se había excitado así con un beso! ¿Que le estaba pasando?

Naruto sonrió satisfecho al separarse viendo la confusión en el rostro del azabache…así que solo se acerco una vez más dedicándole una sonrisa de autosuficiencia para recordarle…

-_**Te dije que dejaras a los adultos en paz mocoso, ahora ve a casa seguramente ya se te paso la hora de dormir-**_

Y sin más Naruto dejo a Sasuke en shock mientras entraba a su auto y se iba como si nada hubiese pasado…

Suigetsu que había visto todo se acerco rápido de forma preocupada a Sasuke, se veía perdido…

-_**Sasuke! Hey! Reacciona amargado!**_

El rostro del Uchiha volvió en si, mirando a su peliblanco amigo preocupado a un lado suyo…

-_**Bastardo, me asustaste! ¿Que ocurrió? Como sea olvídalo vale, tu ganas, lograste hacer que te besara antes de desaparecer así que ganaste, vamos adentro…**_

_**-No…no fue así, había… algo más…-**_y mientras decía esto Suigetsu se sorprendió al ver que su amigo llevaba sus dedos sobre sus labios mientras de alguna manera se perdía de nuevo, no entendía que era todo eso…

-_**ok lo que digas, pero regresemos dentro Sasuke**_

* * *

El rubio ya se encontraba en su departamento desde hace tres horas, pero no podía dormir, algo lo molestaba…dirigió sus dedos hasta sus labios recordando aquel beso con el azabache, que aunque no le pregunto estaba casi seguro de que eran de la misma edad…

-_**Maldición- **_fueron sus únicas palabras para cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir de nuevo, solo esperaba que mañana aquel extraño sentir que lo molestaba se fuera y todo quedara en algún lugar olvidado de su mente…

* * *

FIN CAP 2

* * *

nya nya! y este fue el segundo capítulo, si alguna alma en este genial sitio lo leyó arigatoo gozaimasu =^^= espero les haya gustado, cualquier corrección, ayuda u opinión de que les pareció es bien recibido ya que quiero aprender jeje de nuevo gracias y nos estamos viendo en el capitulo tres... **kioky kon fuera =^^=**


	3. Entrevista especial

**"Nueva oportunidad"**

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias: **habrá algo de ItaXDei KakashiXObito

**_ (linea)**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Drama/Romance/OoC

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios : **

**aquí el tercer capitulo! espero les guste, agradecimientos y una noticia que seguro les gustara abajo =^^=**

* * *

**Cap. 3 "Entrevista Especial"**

* * *

7: a.m. En el departamento de cierto rubio la alarma lista para su odiada labor comenzó a sonar…Naruto sin más abrió los ojos, ese día tenia una reunión importante temprano, para ser más precisos a las 10:00 en la sala de juntas de la Editorial Namikaze… El rubio sin mayor interés se levanto rápidamente de la cama para ir directo a la ducha, en donde lo primero que hizo fue mirarse frente al amplio espejo que tenia en su cuarto de baño…

Lo que vio no le agrado en lo mas mínimo, era obvio que no había podido conciliar el sueño como le hubiese gustado, tenía marcadas unas grandes ojeras y su cabello se veía en extremo revoltoso dado al ir y venir que había tenido sobre sus almohadas la noche anterior intentando encontrar una buena posición que al fin lo dejara dormir…pero como era obvio por lo que veía, no lo logró…

Fastidiado preparo la bañera y entro en ella relajándose un poco, si bien tenía que hacer algo con lo que le estaba pasando desde la noche anterior, después de besar al chico Uchiha se había quedado con "ganas", si, eso era todo su martirio al parecer…o al menos a ese punto llego su cabeza después de no poder descansar…

_**-Maldición…**_- dijo a la nada mientras tomaba su baño y pensaba en las "ganas" que tenía _**-…Haruno! Eso es, jugare con ella un rato en la tarde, así me quito las ganas y podre dormir bien¨tbayoo!**_ – dijo triunfante, ya que si bien o mal era obvio que aquella mujer estaba intentando desde hace varios días volver a estar con él y vamos, quien era el para negar después de todo una muestra de amabilidad – _**ah**_ – exhaló… - _**esta decidido, hoy dormiré bien.**_

Y sin más el rubio se apresuro en tomar su baño y salir pronto de ahí, después de todo la junta que tendría esa mañana era importante ya que al parecer podría tener un nuevo autor y había mucho que revisar…

* * *

-_**Y bien ¿en donde esta tu autor recomendado Obito…?-**_ decía el presidente de la compañía levantando una ceja fastidiado por la espera…

-_**Lo siento Sr. Namikaze, no debe tardar-**_

Eran exactamente las 10:45 a.m. y ni rastro del "talentoso" nuevo escritor que se supone ese día tenía que evaluar…

Sobra decir que Obito estaba demasiado nervioso y tenia que admitir que algo asustado, se supone que la cita era a las 10:00 a.m, pero Naruto llego veinte minutos más tarde, así que dio la oportunidad para esperar al recomendado por Obito, pero sinceramente el rubio ya se estaba cansando, después de todo odiaba la impuntualidad y el hecho de que alguien nuevo se diera el lujo de llegar tarde a una reunión con él le parecía una total falta de respeto y que sin lugar a duda era un obvio "no" a ofrecer una oportunidad de trabajar para él…

De momento se escucho un toque en la puerta, así que Obito se levanto de la mesa de la sala de juntas y se dirigió a atender, era la secretaria Haruno y al parecer el motivo de espera…

Naruto se encontraba de pie mientras Obito atendía la puerta, si no era el autor definitivamente no esperaría mas y se largaría con Haruno de una vez, después de todo necesitaba atender sus "necesidades" y siendo alguien con experiencia se negaba a atenderse solo si tenia con quien ir…

_**-Sr. Namikaze…-**_ escucho decir a Obito en un tono alegre, parecía que su plan tendría que esperar así que resignado se giro para quedar de frente a Obito y el nuevo autor, pero no le gusto nada lo que vio… – _**este es mi sobrino Uchiha Sasuke, le aseguro que una vez que evalué la novela en la que ha trabajo se dará cuenta de que vale la pena contratarlo.**_

Naruto…Sasuke…ambos estaban en shock mientras el Uchiha de gafas naranjas los presentaba, después de todo el rubio no podía creer que ese mocoso ególatra pudiera ser el tan recomendado de Obito, ya tenía la suerte de conocerlo desde la noche anterior y era obvio que estaba en la lista negra marcada con "ególatra sin cerebro"…

Por su parte el Uchiha menor se encontraba en el mismo estado, no era posible! Se supone que ese día seria un día perfecto para él ya que tendría una muy buena oportunidad para comenzar seriamente con una carrera como escritor en una de las mejores empresas gracias a su tío…así que como era posible que su perfecto día quedara arruinado por el dobe de la noche anterior! Y no solo eso, era quien lo había rechazado, después besado y dejado como si nada! Gracias a ese dobe no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y cuando al fin pudo cerrar los ojos su maldita alarma sonó y de ahí a ese momento había sido toda una odisea poder llegar a esa reunión…sin darse cuenta un tic comenzó a sobresalir en su ojo derecho, sí, parecía que sería una mañana demasiada larga…

_**-Etto…sr. Namikaze, ¿se encuentra bien?**_ – Naruto al fin fue sacado de su asombro por la voz de Obito, no sabia como habían llegado a esa situación pero…trabajo es trabajo y si en verdad el ególatra de Sasuke tenia talento lo haría trabajar, después de todo solo era un estorboso error lo que había pasado, eran completos extraños al fin de cuentas, así que qué mas daba…y al fin sonrió con autosuficiencia para responder…

_**-Si Obito-san – **_volteo a mirar a Sasuke – _**así que tú eres el recomendado, bien-**_

Y así se dirigió a su silla en la gran mesa, dando a entender a los otros dos en la sala que tomaran asiento y que era hora de hablar de negocios…Sasuke por su parte decidió ignorar lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando al fin se dio cuenta del tic nervioso que estaba teniendo, actuaria normal, como el completo extraño cool que se supone era en esa situación...

_**-Sasuke ¿cierto?**_ – el azabache asintió tranquilo – _**bien, dado a que es tarde y tengo otras cosas que hacer habla, dime ¿por que debería de aceptarte? ¿Que tiene lo que tu escribes que ninguno de mis demás autores podría darme y por eso tengo que contratarte? Y no me quieras convencer de que puntualidad-**_ sonrió zurronamente - _**por que es obvio que si llegas tarde a una entrevista también me entregaras justo en fechas el trabajo ¿no es cierto?**_ – y disfrutaba mirar con cierta burla a Sasuke mientras lo decía _**- Así que un punto más ¿Qué tienes que ofrecer como para que el editor que te sea asignado tenga que estar peleando con los encargados de las fechas también y valga la pena tanto esfuerzo ?... te escucho.**_ – y así Naruto volvió a su forma de jefe esperando que al menos el teme demostrara tener cerebro y contestase bien, ya que debía admitir que ese chico le daba curiosidad…

Por su parte Obito se veía tranquilo, después de todo cuando Naruto lo entrevisto para el cargo le hizo preguntas similares y sus respuestas fueron agradables para el rubio así que había sido contratado inmediatamente, por lo que esperaba su sobrino hiciese lo mismo…

-…- Sasuke solo permanecía en silencio, no era ese tipo de preguntas lo que se esperaba en una entrevista y más siendo una compañía con tanto prestigio y fama como la Editorial Namikaze, dejo a un lado los papeles que aun llevaba en mano dado a que no le serian de utilidad por ahora y cerro los ojos mientras pensaba rápidamente en lo dicho.

Obito por su parte se extraño de su sobrino, eso era sencillo de contestar para él …

_**-todo un mundo**_- contesto el azabache al fin, mientras parecía seguir pensando en la respuesta

Naruto sonrió, parecía que después de todo el chico tenia cerebro y había entendido…

_**-¿un mundo? -**_ pregunto el Namikaze

_**-sí –**_ y miro triunfante hacia el rubio- _**se dice que "cada cabeza es un mundo" por lo que mi novela es solo una parte, única de mi mundo, si me contrata Sr. Namikaze tendrá el completo de ese mundo, usted ya tiene seguramente experiencia así que lo mejor seria que usted mismo lea mi trabajo y se dará cuenta de si vale la pena, sin embargo, le puedo asegurar que no encontrara otro estilo similar.**_

_**-entiendo**_ – miro su reloj _**– bien, Obito es algo tarde y necesito encargarme de otros asuntos así que me retiro a mi oficina, en cuanto a ti Sasuke hazle llegar a mi secretaria un manuscrito de tu trabajo entonces esta tarde, si es verdad lo que me dices una vez que lo haya confirmado ten por seguro el empleo, pero si me decepcionas no esperes una segunda oportunidad en mi compañía, ya que siendo sinceros en lo personal los Uchiha no tienen talento para esto-**_ y no le importo que Obito estuviese presente, ya que Obito sabia de antemano que era el único al que Naruto no consideraba de esa manera- _**bien, dicho esto, adiós.**_

Naruto salió del lugar y fue seguido en silencio inmediatamente por su secretaria, estaba complacido, después de todo parecía que el Uchiha tenía talento y tal vez si era bueno como parecía indicar, seria un éxito y obvio traería importantes ganancias a la compañía…

Llego a su oficina y cansado se sentó sobre uno de sus sofás, debía admitir que aun tenia algo de sueño…su secretaria se acerco y…pues bien parecía que era hora de divertirse un rato.

* * *

Hace tres horas que había salido de su entrevista y quería creer que todo había estado bien, ahora solo estaba esperando en el lobby a que le dieran un pase y podría dirigirse a la oficina del rubio para entregar su manuscrito a la secretaria y largarse, no sabia aun muy bien de que manera reaccionar, había sido toda una sorpresa que aquel chico rubio y endemoniadamente sexy de la noche anterior ahora resultase ser su futuro jefe y más aun, que pareció no importarle mucho como lo dejo la noche anterior y actuara como si no lo conociera, bueno, no era que se quejara de eso ya que el había hecho lo mismo pero…argh! Algo lo molestaba desde antes de entrar a esa entrevista, la secretaria que lo llevo a la sala de juntas hace un rato había estado de chismosa con otra secretaria contándole como su jefe había correspondido por fin esa mañana a sus "encantos", por no decir que andaba de ofrecida, y que apostaba a que se enamoraría perdidamente de ella pronto y blah blah blah …solo tonterías y que para colmo lo estaban retrasando ya que como estaban muy sumidas en su charla no le prestaban atención rápido y eso solo lo atrasaba más… aun así todo eso era soportable, pero después de un rato, cuando reacciono a que su futuro rubio jefe era el que había salido del lugar seguido muy de cerca de aquella molesta mujer se sintió demasiado molesto! si era verdad lo que había escuchado esa mañana ahora irían directo a su oficina para…

para…

y el tic en el ojo regresaba…

_**-¡revolcarse con una secretaria común cuando pudo haberlo hecho con un afamado y guapo Uchiha!**_ – pensó el azabache y ante esta nueva idea Sasuke palideció por un momento-

-_**Tsk**_ - refunfuño en lo bajo mientras ya se encontraba en el elevador que lo llevaría al piso indicado para la entrega de su manuscrito, como era posible que estuviera pensando en algo así, eran dos extraños! Solo eso, extraños! Y en un futuro seria solo un escritor mas en busca de la fama para restregarle en la cara a su tío Madara que lo había logrado, debía de ser serio y dejar de pensar idioteces, si el rubio quería acostarse con la lacra del mundo que lo hiciera! Después de todo solo había sido un beso y una estúpida apuesta lo que los había hecho encontrarse, solo eso.

Bajó del elevador llegando finalmente a la recepción para encontrarse con la "plasta rosada" y entregar su trabajo, cuando Sasuke se acerco a la chica, esta se veía triste y algo perdida…el azabache sonrió complacido, parecía que las cosas no le habían salido como esperaba con su jefe y no lo diría, pero… esa idea le gustaba

_**-Aquí traigo el manuscrito para el Sr. Namikaze –**_

_**-Oh…si-**_ Haruno lo tomo – _**Uchiha Sasuke cierto, me avisaron que vendrías ¿esto es todo lo que necesitabas?**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-Bien, nos pondremos en contacto con usted, hasta luego-**_ y la chica regreso a sus labores perdiendo la vista en el escritorio sin prestar atención al azabache

Sasuke estaba por darse la vuelta y marcharse pero no resistió la tentación y volteo inocente a preguntar …

_**-¿El Sr. Namikaze se encuentra?**_

Ante la pregunta la chica solo pudo abrir los ojos con angustia y salió disparada hacia el baño sin siquiera responder la pregunta, Sasuke no pudo mas que sonreír , sí, parecía que algo le había salido mal con el rubio y tal vez la había rechazado…

* * *

_**-Que fastidio-**_ se decía a si mismo el rubio, se supone que esa mañana la pasaría bien pero en cuanto había sentido los labios de su secretaria contra los suyos para comenzar la diversión le había dado asco…no era la primera vez que la besaba, pero no pudo soportar la sensación, intento ignorarla en un principio pero… era demasiado, algo en ella le daba asco, repulsión, en lugar del deseo que se suponía le diera

– _**¿que rayos me pasa´tbayoo?-**_ pensó fastidiado el rubio

Dado a que no pudo continuar con la farsa de que le estaba gustando había separado a su secretaria de él lo mas rápido que pudo y le pidió que se fuera, obviamente Haruno se puso a llorar y a decir miles de cosas mas para quedarse pero se acabo la paciencia del rubio y este termino diciéndole que _solo era una molestia y que si tenia tiempo para estar llorando se largara a ocuparlo en trabajar!_ la chica salió deprisa y hasta esa tarde no había sabido nada de ella…

* * *

_**-¡Kakashi, cálmate no es para tanto!**_

_**-¡Jiraiya-sensei! ¡Es en serio solo nos quedan tres meses para entregar ese manuscrito y no me ha mostrado nada del material!**_

_**-Kakashi, deberías calmarte, después de todo estas tratando con el gran sabio de la escritura, soy todo un ermitaño lleno de experiencias seguro lo tendré rápido**_

_**-¡Sensei! ¡Deje de tomar sake y muéstreme el manuscrito!**_

Kakashi llevaba un rato ya en la casa de Jiraiya, el escritor estrella de la Editorial Namikaze, sabia que estaba retrasado en el manuscrito y no perdió tiempo en ir a la mañana siguiente a casa del escritor, pero no había contado con encontrarlo en cama, dolor de cabeza por andar tomando y con ropa interior por todas partes…aunque a esas alturas del día ya estaba solo…

_**-Vamos kakashi, mejor prepara algo de comer o dame más saque para la cabeza …-**_

_**-¡sensei! ¡Que deje de tomar sake, son las 12 del día y usted sigue en cama y con tanto desastre! Debe de tomar el trabajo en serio y…**_

_**-hai hai lo que digas ahora déjame dormir y cierra las cortinas…**_

_**-sensei! …-**_ todo parecía indicar que no obtendría algún resultado de esa charla, así que se decidió a dejar a Jiraiya en la habitación y se dedico a ir al estudio para buscar en la laptop algo del material nuevo, así podría revisar algo del trabajo aunque Jiraiya estuviese inconsciente…

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen, era el paraíso para los amantes de la comida tradicional ya que a pesar de no ser un lugar de primera clase o de renombre era sin duda el lugar al que Namikaze Naruto prefería ir y esta era una de esas ocasiones…estaba al fin relajado esperando su orden de ramen mientras recordaba todo lo fatídico de la tarde…

**_Flash Back_**

Después de salir de la oficina en la tarde se dio cuenta de que su secretaria no había regresado a su lugar y había varios papeles que no le habían sido entregados, sin perder tiempo en buscar a su secretaria llevo todo el papeleo directo a su oficina y él mismo se encargo de hacer las llamadas y atender todos los pendientes, eso era el colmo! Para eso se supone que le pagaba a esa Haruno, solo era un dolor de cabeza!

Se quedo trabajando hasta tarde e incluso vio el manuscrito que en la mañana le había pedido al Uchiha

_**-Maldición**_- dijo para si ya que se había olvidado de que ya había prácticamente prometido leerlo…

Cuando termino de hacer todo y dejar las cosas en orden vio el reloj de su oficina, ya eran las 10 p.m. si no se daba prisa su plan de la cena perfecta para relajarse en Ichiraku se vería estropeado _**–ah!-**_ suspiro molesto – _**Haruno inútil, ni crea que se salva de esta mañana, trabajo es trabajo no debería de estar metiendo sentimientos tontos¨tbayoo! -**_

si bien era obvio a estas alturas que la chica se había ido desde temprano y dejo todo botado sin avisarle, seguramente por alguna loca idea sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos eso no era excusa, solo una idiotez.

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

_**-Aquí tienes Naruto -**_

Se acerco una chica joven y tranquila a Naruto, era la hija del dueño del lugar y dado a que Naruto iba con su padre cuando era pequeño habían desarrollado una pequeña y tranquila amistad, por lo que era normal un trato para nada formal entre ellos…

_**-Arigatoo Ayame –**_ y al rubio le brillaban los ojos al ver su platillo predilecto frente a él

_**-Claro!-**_ contesto tranquila la chica- _**no habías venido en un tiempo ¿esta todo bien?**_

_**-Eh? Ah, claro es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo, hmp a veces pienso que dirijo a una bola de gente rara…**_

La chica rio ante el comentario del rubio

_**-Vamos Naruto ¿por que dices eso?**_

_**-¡Ya conoces a Kakashi y aun no me crees! Además estos últimos meses solo es una molestia junto al otro Uchiha – **_contaba cansado del simple hecho de recordar a esos dos…

_**-¿Te refieres a Obito-san?-**_ el rubio se extraño de que la chica supiera ese nombre…

_**-Si, esos dos son solo un dolor en el trasero-**_

Ayame solo sonrió_**…- pues yo diría que Kakashi se ve muy feliz a su lado, siempre que vienen lo anda cuidando, es más… diría que es muy celoso de Obito-san-**_ termino de decir mientras sonría aun más…pero en eso su charla fue interrumpida por la voz de su padre quien la llamaba para seguir atendiendo el lugar, así que solo se despidió de Naruto y regreso rápido a los deberes.

_**-¿Kakashi celando a Obito? Hmp…**_- giro los ojos y sonrió burlonamente_**- imposible, esos dos solo viven para fastidiar entre ellos**_ - y siguió comiendo.

* * *

Y ahí estaba en la misma situación que la noche anterior…

no podía dormir...

Uchiha Sasuke se sentía como un total imbécil en ese momento, como era posible que siguiera alucinando de esa manera durante todo el día! Se la había pasado feliz con la imagen de la "plasta rosa" corriendo por la mención de su futuro jefe pero después se sintió molesto cuando al pasar por un parque en dirección a su mansión vio a una pareja descansando y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue a Naruto sonriéndole mientras caminaban felizmente por el parque…eso le aterro, después durante la cena se había preguntado que le gustaría de comer a ese dobe…y a la hora de darse una ducha no podía sacarse la imagen del rubio acorralando contra la pared del baño mientras lo tomaba…

Definitivamente eso ya era el colmo, no sabía que tenía ese dobe, pero por alguna razón algo de él lo atraía y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza…

_**-¿me gusta?...-**_susurro pensativo en su cama _**– no…no puede ser! ¿Que me podría gustar de un dobe amargado como ese? **_– y sonrió irónicamente al darse cuenta de lo dicho, después de todo el era igual y siempre había tenido hasta club de fans…

_**-Hmp!**_ – se mordió un labio con frustración – _**¡todo es tu culpa dobe! Tú y ese maldito beso…–**_ ante el recuerdo Sasuke se llevó una mano a los labios, aun era demasiado palpable para él y cada vez que lo recordaba sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante el recuerdo de aquellos labios suaves, deliciosos pero a la vez tan peligrosos…y se sonrojo por pensar así, era una locura! Necesitaba esos labios una vez más! Necesitaba ser acorralado por esos fuertes brazos, necesitaba a…

_**-…Naruto –**_

se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir, después de todo aunque era una locura ya lo había dicho, su mejillas se tornaron rojas de una manera suave…era un mal juego del destino, pero le emocionaba, Naruto le había gustado más de lo que habría pensado!

_ Y aunque tuviese que traicionar un poco a su propio orgullo encontraría la manera de hacer que el rubio se responsabilizara por hacerlo sentir así!, sí, por que Uchiha Sasuke no quería enamorarse, el dobe lo enamoró sin darse cuenta y ahora tenía que tomar toda la responsabilidad!_

* * *

**FIN CAP 3**

* * *

**nya nya! y esté fue el tercer capitulo, si alguien lo leyó y le ha gustado arigatoo gozaimasu xD ! **

arigatoo especialmente por sus bellos reviews a Anellis y anónimo jajaja eso fue raro O.o jajaja oh! si la noticia que seguro a varios les gustara :

**Próximo capitulo tendrá Lemon NaruXSasu! =^^= así que hasta la próxima semana! bye bye **


	4. Entre confusiones y orgullo

"Nueva oportunidad"

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias: **habrá algo de ItaXDei KakashiXObito

**_ (linea)**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Drama/Romance/OoC

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :**_Hola de nuevo! bien, dado a todo el asunto de la clausura y castigo con los fic que contengan lemon a partir del proximo mes el contenido en este cap es **ligero** esperando cumplir con un grado de paciencia en cuanto a lemon. Prometo que conforme avancen los capitulos y veamos las acciones que toma fanfiction, si se permite habrá como se manda un buen lemon y si no se permite pues ya veremos que puedan disfrutar como se manda de esta historia completa, por que osea! es necesario que en alguna parte haya un lemon romantico de NaruXSasu! pero en fin, ya veremos que tal se ponen las cosas u.u ... espero les guste el cap!_

* * *

**Cap. 4 "Entre confusiones y orgullo… también nace el amor"**

* * *

Ese ya era el colmo para el gran Namikaze Naruto, de nuevo no había podido conciliar el sueño como le hubiese gustado, tuvo que soportar un terrible trafico para llegar a su oficina, que dicho sea de paso le hacia preguntarse para que tenia un deportivo si no lo podía correr a su gusto, además de que la primera noticia que le dieron apenas llego a su oficina, que ocupaba todo el último piso, era que Haruno había faltado a trabajar pero pronto le asignarían una nueva secretaria para ese día en lo que la localizaban…lo cuál le pareció una perdida de tiempo y dinero, así que ordeno inmediatamente que la despidieran con su ultimo pago completo y que se encargaran de conseguir algún otro candidato para el puesto pronto.

Todo esto solo hacia que la paciencia que poseía cada vez fuese menor…

Pero sin más ya en su oficina se decidió a revisar los nuevos proyectos en los que venia trabajando…pero algo más vino en ese momento a su mente…

_**-Uchiha…-**_ pensó cansado

Ya había dado su palabra así que tenía que dar pronto una respuesta sobre el trabajo del azabache, resignado se dirigió a buscarlo entre los varios papeles que ocupaban su escritorio, una vez encontrado se dejo caer sobre unos de los sillones del lugar y comenzó a leer…

_**- "Diario de una noche" cap 1…solo palabras…-**_

Naruto levanto una ceja interesado, era raro pero eso llamaba su atención y eso ya era un muy buen punto para el Uchiha, sonrío de lado con algo de ironía…

_**-Muy bien Teme, veamos que tienes…-**_ dijo para sí mientras avanzaba a la siguiente hoja y era atrapado por el relato…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la Universidad Konoha…

_**-¿Así que quieres conseguir una cita con ese tipo? –**_ pregunto extrañado Suigetsu, después de todo, si no mal recordaba, esta seria la primera vez desde que conocía al pelinegro, que estaba interesado en ser él quien pidiera una cita

_**-Tsk… sí, debo conseguir una cita con ese dobe de mal genio si no quiero terminar con unas ojeras como las de mi hermano en los próximos días –**_ contesto fastidiado Sasuke recordando sus intentos fallidos de dormir bien por estar pensando en el rubio

_**-Y… ¿Qué quieres que haga o por que me lo dices? –**_ levanto la ceja dudando mientras sostenía en su mano derecho una botella de agua y miraba a su amigo- _**es raro que quieras algo de mi Sasuke a menos que…jajajaja aun te sigue rechazando verdad! Seguramente te lo encontraste por ahí y ni te miro, eso te cabreo y por eso quieres salir con el a la fuerza usando tu apellido ¿verdad? Jajaja…**_

En ese momento el azabache solo se preguntaba como se le había pasado si quiera por la cabeza el ir a contarle al peliblanco sobre el dobe…comenzó a sentir un tic en el ojo izquierdo mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de su amigo…y se dio cuenta de algo más…cada día a lado de su peliblanco amigo su paciencia era menos!

_**-Demonios Suigetsu cállate! -**_ y llevo una de sus manos a levantar el cabello que le cubría la frente en ese momento en señal de desesperación _**– Tsk…no se quien es más tonto, tu por decir tantas tonterías o yo por venir y contarte estas cosas…**_

_**-Eso es obvio Sasu-chan…tu la tienes, por venir a provocar a mi inocente mente-**_

Cuando Suigetsu se percato de la mirada que le mandaba en ese instante el Uchiha mejor se callo y con una inocencia fingida siguió con la anterior charla…

_**-¿Y que quieres de mí entonces Sasu?**_

_**-ah…-**_ suspiro recobrando su semblante serio- _**quiero que me ayudes para acorralarlo esta noche**_

El peliblanco que ya estaba bebiendo de nuevo el agua, apenas escucho eso escupió lo que había tomado por la sorpresa…

_**-¿que? Estas acaso loco, no tengo idea de quien sea Sasuke así que como se te ocurre pedirme algo así…**_

_**-eso es asunto arreglado, es mi futuro jefe así que se donde encontrarlo, le pediré una cita esta tarde y…bueno lo demás no te importa, solo necesito que te encargues de reservarme una habitación en el hotel de tu familia, quiero una suite y un buen ambiente… ¿entiendes?**_

_**-hmp-**_ contesto de manera desinteresada mientras seguía con el agua- _**si es eso no es problema, pero…jefe? ¿Es enserio?**_

_**-si, resulta que ese dobe es la cabeza de la editorial Namikaze**_ – sonrió de manera irónica…- _**pero eso no me importa, soy un Uchiha y hare que asuma las consecuencias como sea…**_

_**-¿consecuencias? ¿De que hablas Sasuke?**_

_**-Eso no te importa…-**_ se levanto de la mesa en la que estaban dejando a Suigetsu confundido- _**solo encárgate de lo que te pedí…**_

Y sin más Uchiha Sasuke salió del lugar, solo tenia que tomar un par de clases más, aunque a su parecer realmente no las necesitaba, e inmediatamente haría su aparición en la oficina de ese dobe rubio que lo tenía tan confundido…desde la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo mas allá por ese dobe que tendría pronto por jefe y por más que lo había pensado necesitaba confirmar "algo"… y esa noche pensaba salir de cualquier duda a como diera lugar…

* * *

Un pelinegro se encontraba sentado frente a su computador inspeccionando bastante información recién adquirida, parecía que las cosas eran más serias de lo que había pensado hace unos días…no le gustaba para nada el camino que todo eso estaba llevando…

Hace varios años sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión, según lo que se dijo había habido fallas técnicas de último momento provocando que el avión se desestabilizara y fuera a parar en medio del océano…ningún cuerpo se encontró, al final todo mundo se dio por muerto…

Uchiha Itachi, quien para ese momento contaba con 16 años de edad, tuvo que olvidarse de vivir una adolescencia normal para encargarse de los negocios de su padre, ya que a pesar de la corta edad con la que contaba en ese momento siempre había sido un prodigio, por lo cual no le fue de ninguna dificultad hacerse cargo y seguir adelante…pero el tema con su hermano fue otra historia…

El momento de decirle a Sasuke que sus padres estaban muertos y que estarían bajo el cargo de alguien más, obligándolos a mudarse, había sido relativamente difícil, por que el pequeño Sasuke de doce años se volvió un rebelde a su manera a quien simplemente no le interesaba como se sintiese la gente…eso provoco que se separaran mucho a través de los años y que ahora fuesen muy pocas las veces en las que se llegaban a reunir.

…_Cada día estaban más lejos uno del otro…_

Pero ahora ya era tarde para arrepentirse de cualquier decisión tomada antes, recientemente había sido reclutado en una organización llamada "Akatsuki", el asunto en esa organización se movía de forma simple… a través de intereses personales…

Y gracias a la información que obtuvo hace tiempo sobre Orochimaru, un afamado medico conocido en el bajo mundo por haber llevado a cabo varios experimentos ilegales en humanos, había logrado llamar la atención de estos, ya que al parecer desde hace bastante tiempo querían atraparlo pero se les escapaba de las manos…pero la información que el tenia no contaba con ninguna fuga o error así que Akatsuki lo había acorralado al fin asesinándolo y desapareciendo todo rastro de sus investigaciones…

Obviamente el ya había pedido algo a cambio desde el principio…

– _La sangre del asesino de sus padres-_

Y esa era justo la investigación que en este momento estaba llevando a cabo, hace unos días su novio Deidara, miembro también de akatsuki especialista en tecnología y bombas, había tirado el sistema de la compañía Uchiha que estaba bajo el mandato actual de Madara obteniendo datos por demás relevantes y por lo que se estaba dando cuenta, después de ver los cifrados de los que ya se había encargado el rubio, parecía que sus ultimas sospechas eran acertadas…

Se llevo una mano hacia el rostro, sobando un poco su nariz a la vez que levantaba ligeramente los lentes que usaba para la computadora, estaba cansado…

_**-Maldito Madara! ¿Que demonios quieres sacar de todo esto? –**_ mordió su labio inferior frustrado- _**Lo que sea que quieres no te dejare alcanzarlo…yo mismo te asesinare antes de que hagas un solo movimiento en contra de la compañía…**_

_**-Itachi-**_ una voz entrando a la habitación lo saco de sus pensamientos- _**llevas mas de cuatro horas ahí sentado desde que llegaste, deberías de venir a la cama de una vez-**_ y sintió unos brazos abrazarlo desde detrás de la silla…

Itachi sonrió, la voz de su rubio era una de las pocas cosas que lograban distraerlo siempre y en esa ocasión sonaba bastante relajante…giro su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para encontrarse con el rostro del rubio cerca de él y beso esos labios…tan suaves y tan deliciosos, el beso fue algo efímero pero fue suficiente para sacar un ligero sonrojo de las mejillas del rubio…

_**-Vamos a la cama entonces-**_ fue todo lo que dijo Itachi sonriendo ligeramente, para después levantarse e ir tras el rubio a la habitación, necesitaba descansar pero tenia que "agradecerle" debidamente a Deidara por descifrar los códigos, así que aun le quedaba bastante por hacer esa noche…ya después se preocuparía por Madara.

* * *

_**-¿are? –**_ el rubio amo y señor de la editorial más importante de Japón no podía creer estar en esa situación…que rayos! Era un hecho que sus días se estaban volviendo cada vez más raros…

_**-Que te hagas responsable de tus actos, tienes que salir conmigo…**_

Naruto levanto ambas cejas y abrió los ojos sorprendido, el ego en persona de los Uchiha se había aparecido de la nada esa tarde justo cuando se disponía a salir del trabajo para comenzar a hablarle de responsabilidades y a saber que otra cosa…sinceramente eso era fastidioso para él…

_**-Que rayos Uchiha, estas mal de la cabeza¨tbayoo-**_ paso sus dedos por su cabello fastidiado – _**escucha teme no se que rayos tienes en la cabeza pero no estoy para bromas, lárgate y no te aparezcas a menos que te llame por trabajo.**_

Sin hacer caso del azabache parado frente a la puerta de su oficina Naruto se disponía a irse pero su brazo fue tomando deteniéndolo también a el, eso era el colmo!

Ya cansado no volteo a ver siquiera al azabache y con un tono peligroso hablo…

**-Basta de juegos mocoso…suéltame si no quieres que te rompa la cara por siquiera tocarme.**

En ese momento Sasuke dudo si soltar al rubio seria lo mejor, el tono que había usado era muy frio…mas frio que la ultima vez que habían hablado, pero no podía echarse para atrás, así que solo aflojo un poco el agarre con el que sostenía el brazo del rubio y sin perder tiempo el rubio libero su brazo de un solo jalón…

_**-No es un juego…al menos, para mi no lo es esta vez-**_ dijo el azabache con la voz más firme que en ese momento tenía, ya que el estar cerca del rubio lo alteraba y maldita sea! Era desesperante…no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí en ese momento – _**no debí haber venido, maldición!- **_y el azabache cerro sus ojos al sentirse frustrado, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar también…

Naruto se quedo pensando por un momento en las palabras que estaba diciendo Sasuke, veía como su cuerpo se tensaba, había algo diferente a las otras veces que se habían visto…así que un poco resignado se decidió a escucharlo…

_**-ah!-**_ suspiro, mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y de una forma tranquila levanto su mentón para mirarlo de cerca, ante el contacto Sasuke se estremeció y abrió de un solo golpe los ojos dejando un tanto impactado a Naruto…esas orbes negras eran profundas…misteriosas, de alguna manera le parecían atrayentes y –…_**hermosas-**_ soltó en casi un susurro que a pesar de la cercanía el azabache no pudo escuchar…

Soltó de un solo movimiento el mentón de Sasuke de una forma tranquila y lo miro apacible…

_**-¿Qué quieres de mi apareciéndote de esta forma? Hablas de responsabilidad…a que te refieres¨tbayoo?**_

Sasuke vio su oportunidad…

_**-Yo…quiero que me hagas el amor!**_- enrojeció a más no poder, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, al menos su plan original no era decir algo como eso.

Naruto se quedo en shock…acaso era en serio! Quien llega y dice ese tipo de cosas de la nada!

Al ver que Naruto no decía nada por la impresión Sasuke decidió seguir hablando…

_**-Se que no nos conocemos…pero…maldita sea dobe! Es todo tu culpa!**_

Y al fin Naruto hablo…

_**- ¿Mi culpa? De que hablas teme-bastardo! Eres tu el que llega diciendo algo como eso y yo tengo la culpa de repente¨tbayoo! Ni siquiera se a que quieres llegar**_

_**-Tsk…-**_ el Uchiha gruño comenzando a perder la paciencia de todo eso, que acaso ese dobe no podía simplemente aceptar acostarse y punto…total él era quien tenia que salir de la duda no el dobe, así que por que no se callaba y lo hacían de una buena vez!

_**-Escucha mocoso no me quieras agarrar de tu…-**_pero el Namikaze fue interrumpido abruptamente por los labios del Uchiha…

Era un beso posesivo… y no lo negaría, le gusto. Tomo los cabellos del azabache correspondiendo el beso, acelerando el ritmo domino rápidamente el contacto…mordió su labio inferior obteniendo un leve gemido de dolor…adentrándose en la cavidad…explorando a sus anchas…se separaron para mirarse, el Uchiha se veía con un sonrojo que le hacia ver increíblemente vulnerable…Naruto sonrió, a pesar de que el azabache había comenzado él había dominado completamente el contacto, coloco al pelinegro contra la puerta y su cuerpo acorralando y se acerco peligrosamente a su oído...

_**-Seré considerado Sasu…te daré lo que me pediste y seré responsable¨tbayoo-**_

Sasuke se estremeció, Naruto había usado un tono demasiado sexy! No lo podía creer, esa voz le gustaba… necesitaba al rubio, sentirlo…tal vez para el rubio no seria nada, pero cada minuto que pasaba se daba cuenta de que para él sí significaba algo más…y era aterrador…nunca antes se había enamorado…

El rubio pego su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras tomaba de nuevo los labios del azabache haciéndole soltar un ligero gemido de nuevo por el contacto…de nuevo la lucha entre sus lenguas comenzó, para el rubio era algo adictivo…llevo una de sus manos hacia el abdomen del azabache, levantando la camisa que llevaba y comenzando a acariciar furtivamente su piel…

_**-ah!...do-be-**_

Naruto sonrió, parecía que a pesar de estar excitado el azabache no dejaría de insultarlo y le pareció divertido…no pudo evitar reír un poco

Sasuke se asombro por escuchar la risa del rubio, sinceramente desde que lo conoció no lo había visto ni oído sonreír siquiera una vez…pero no pudo pensar mucho ya que cuando reacciono a lo que estaba pasando había sido llevado a uno de los sillones de la oficina y ya tenia al rubio encima de sí…

_**-ah…-**_ suspiro al sentir que la mano del rubio se poso en su entrepierna y no pudo evitar que aquel contacto lo avergonzara más, sorprendiéndose un poco de sí mismo en ese momento ya que no era la primera vez que tenia sexo…pero si la primera vez que su cuerpo se estremecía de esa manera…

El rubio seguía encantado con cada acción que hacia el azabache, desde sus ligeros sonrojos al ser tocado hasta los gemidos que le empezaba a sacar con cada caricia…

Comenzó a tocar con más fuerza al azabache mientras subía el ritmo, pero…

_**-para…-**_ decía Sasuke con dificultad_**- espera…maldición! **_- el rubio se sorprendió ante la acción del azabache, se detuvo por un momento en su labor, el azabache lanzo de encima de si a Naruto quien quedo confundido por tal acción…y sin decir más salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Naruto demasiado confundido…

_**-Hmp…después de todo solo hablas demasiado teme-**_ fue lo único que dijo mientras se recostaba en el sillón, cansado se olvido curiosamente de las ganas con las que Sasuke lo había dejado y se llevo una mano sobre la frente, cubriendo a la vez sus ojos…

_**-Tsk…que rayos Uchiha… ¿que fue todo esto?**_ – Naruto estaba confundido, sus últimos intentos por tratar sus "ganas" habían sido en vano y ahora llegaba ese azabache y parecía ser justo lo que necesitaba…su sabor, pero después salió corriendo… recordó lo mencionado antes, después de todo nunca entendió el punto de lo que Sasuke hablaba, pero algo le decía que ya tendría la oportunidad de saber cual era esa "responsabilidad" que debía tomar

* * *

Por su parte Sasuke ya estaba en su auto de regreso a su mansión maldiciéndose por haber sido tan estúpido!

Se suponía que solo debía de haberse acostado con el dobe para quitarse las ganas y darse cuenta de que solo era un capricho por el rechazo de antes…pero algo había salido mal…justo lo que temía…lo ultimo que hubiese deseado…

…_Estaba enamorado de verdad…_

Y su orgullo no le permitía ser tocado de esa manera por alguien que nunca le correspondería, para quien solo era un rato, mientras ese dobe lo tocaba se aterro ante la idea de que al terminar esa noche no habría nada más…solo habría sido un juguete como la plasta rosada que había visto antes…y ese pensamiento le dolió, así que sin pensar demasiado salió corriendo como un completo idiota…

_**-Maldición! Por que…por que siento esto?... maldición! –**_

Detuvo su auto, necesitaba respirar, por que le pasaba eso ¿enamorado? …era patético, ese dobe solo había aparecido y su vida estaba perdiendo su estabilidad, el era Uchiha Sasuke no una colegiala enamorada…

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que había tenido a Sasuke en su oficina, el azabache no se había aparecido para nada y odiaba admitirlo pero eso le molestaba al rubio…además que por alguna razón le inquietaba…

Así que se decidió a hacer algo que nunca hubiese creído que haría…

Tomo su teléfono y llamo a su secretaria del otro lado de la línea…

_**-Yamanaka-san-**_

_**-Si señor Namikaze-**_ contesto la nueva secretaria

_**-Uchiha Sasuke, busca ese nombre en los archivos de los nuevos agregados en espera y envíame de inmediato su dirección y teléfonos-**_

_**-De inmediato señor-**_

_**-Arigatoo Yamanaka-**_

Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él, pero era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, había algo en ese teme ególatra que lo hacia desear conocerlo un poco más…

_**-Solo espero que esto no sea un error-**_ dijo de manera nostálgica Naruto mirando la ciudad desde los grandes ventanales de su oficina, siempre se había negado a sentir algo hacia cualquier persona, era un _"monstruo"_ al que en pago el destino siempre le había arrebatado lo que había amado…pero sentía que tal vez, solo tal vez…podría abrirse un poco a el poseedor de esa orbes negras que lo habían cautivado, ya que llevaba esos dos días sin poder dormir aun…solo pensando en tenerlo para si, después de todo tal vez podría amar una vez más…

* * *

**FIN CAP 4**

* * *

Y este fue el 4 cap. de verdad espero que les vaya gustando esta historia! y esperemos que todo salga bien en cuanto a las medidas que esta por tomar fanfiction, después de todo el lemon no se trata de mostrar solo sexo sino de mostrar el amor y emociones que rodean a nuestros personajes más allá! en fin, esperemos que todo salga bien y se respete el trabajo de muchos buenos escritores en este sitio...

Pasando a cosas felices las respuestas por sus bellos reviews!

**anónimo:** arigatoo por pasarte por aqui de nuevo! me alegra que te haya gustado el cap n.n igual espero contar con tu kawaii presencia en este fic y claro que me digas que te va pareciendo!

**Adreina:** Hola! me alegra que te guste, eso me emociona! y claro que estarán juntos jeje aunque claro habrá que esperar para que tengan un final feliz aun =^^= espero te haya gustado el cap y me comentes que te pareció xD

**Teresa:** me alegra que te haya gustado! nya! espero contar con tu kawaii presencia en el fic y que me digas que te parece =^^=

**Igualmente arigatoo a los que me hacen el honor de leer el fic de manera anónima, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o corrección es bien recibida, después de todo quiero aprender ya que me considero nueva en esto jeje sin más por ahora bye bye y nos vemos la próxima semana _=^^= kioky kon fuera._**


	5. El inicio de un nosotros

"Nueva oportunidad"

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias: **habrá algo de ItaXDei KakashiXObito

**_ (linea)**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Drama/Romance/OoC

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios : **

_Hola! soy yo de nuevo ahora con el capitulo 5 de esta historia =^^= me alegra mucho ver que a varios les esta gustando, en serio que escribo con todo el ánimo y cariño cada capitulo! jeje en fin los agradecimientos por sus hermosos review abajo nya! sin más por ahora espero disfruten el capitulo =^^=_

* * *

**Cap. 5 "El inicio de un nosotros"**

* * *

Ya tenía varios días desde la ultima vez que había visto al rubio, días en los que para su sorpresa ése mismo rubio había estado intentando contactarlo incluso llamando a su hogar obviamente nunca contestaba… estaba por demás que se sentía increíblemente patético…incluso ya había recibido la llamada directa de parte de la Editorial para que se presentara para hablar sobre su contratación ya que había logrado entrar en la compañía y aun no se presentaba por el temor de toparse con el presidente Namikaze...

…sí, sin duda todo era un lío últimamente…

_**-¿Entonces a donde quieres ir después de clases Sasuke?**_

_**-…..-**_

Suigetsu había intentado estos últimos días animar al azabache, que si bien siempre según el vivía con cara de pocos amigos ahora estaba peor e irritable…

_**-Vamos animate un poco Sasuke, ya lo tengo! Conseguiré a unos amigos más y nos iremos a algún bar para pasarla bien ¿Qué dices?**_ – sin embargo a pesar de los esfuerzos no obtenía alguna buena respuesta …

_**-Hmp…yo no tengo ganas de salir, así que iré directo a mi departamento**_

Eso no era buena señal para Suigetsu, si bien el azabache aun vivía en la mansión Uchiha, su hermano en su ultimo cumpleaños le había regalado un departamento el cuál usaba para perderse del mundo y concentrarse en los escritos para su libro…y el que ahora quisiese ir ahí solo seria para ponerse peor seguramente…

_**-ah-**_ suspiró ligeramente – _**¡vamos Sasuke tu no eres así, es cierto que es la primera vez que te rechazan pero vamos! ¡La gente no se muere por un rechazo, así que vamos a salir! ¡Hoy es viernes y no pienso dejar que te vayas a desperdiciar ese rostro encerrado en ese lugar todo el fin de semana!**_

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con autosuficiencia al escuchar lo que le decía su peliblanco amigo

_**-¿Crees que creeré eso? Hmp…solo me quieres para atraer alguna chica para ti**_

El peliblanco sonrío por hacer sonreír al fin un poco a su azabache amigo…si tenía suerte lograría convencerlo para salir juntos y entonces si le pediría el "favor" para conseguir con quien pasar la noche...

_**-¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso Sasuke? –**_ dijo fingiendo un tono ofendido_**- Jajaja además si quisiera puedo exigírtelo ya que me dejaste botado con eso de la habitación que me pediste hace unos días…en fin, vamos a clase**_

El azabache solo accedió tranquilo, después de todo aun tenían dos horas más de clase y al fin saldrían…aunque su plan para ir a su departamento no cambiaría por mucho que el peliblanco se lo pidiese…

* * *

Por otro lado en la oficina del jefe de departamentos de impresiones se estaba llevando un "amistoso" dialogo con uno de los editores por teléfono…

_**-¡Maldita sea Kakashi! ¡Ese manuscrito ya debería de estar listo para estas fechas!**_

_**-¡Vamos solo pido dos semanas más Obito! Dame dos semanas y te prometo que tendrás el manuscrito listo y editado para tu departamento en impresiones…**_

_**-¡Olvidalo Kakashi! Por que todos los editores son iguales?-**_ Obito Uchiha estaba exasperado, después de todo al final él era quien tendría que dar la cara frente a su gente en impresiones una vez más por ese Kakashi y su autor_**- ¡También tenemos trabajo! No podemos solo posponerlo así y ya…Demonios!**_

_**-¡Vamos! ¡Yo se que tu puedes Obito! Hazlo como un favor… te compraré lo que sea cuando todo esto termine ¿que dices?**_

Obito se limito a hacer un puchero…que acaso ese Kakashi creía que era un niño! En serio que a veces no sabia como habían terminado siendo amigos…

_**-Kakashi-san solo cumplan con la fecha de entrega!**_

_**-¿Are? ¿Una cena?...esta bien! Entonces nos vemos en dos semanas te prometo que te llevare a cenar a donde quieras bye bye!**_

Y la llamada acabo…dejando a Obito más que fastidiado con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, se resigno a colgar el teléfono mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello negro exasperado…ese Kakashi se había salido con la suya de nuevo… y claro! Ahora él era quien tenía que buscar como organizar todo para que en dos semanas tuvieran espacio para ese trabajo…

_**-maldición! Kakashi me la aplicaste de nuevo-**_ dijo resignado al aire en su oficina_**- más te vale que sea una cena inolvidable bastardo…-**_y sin darse cuenta obtuvo un ligero sonrojo por lo dicho…

De repente un toque en su puerta llamo su atención, con su voz regresando a la normalidad después de tal fastidiosa situación grito que entraran…quedando un poco impactado al ver que era su jefe, el amo y señor de la compañía, Namikaze Naruto

Naruto se limito a observar la reacción de su empleado y como si estuviese en su propia oficina se sentó de forma despreocupada en la silla principal de la oficina, una vez cómodo comenzó…

_**-Uchiha Sasuke ¿Por qué no ha venido? –**_ pregunto solemnemente levantando una ceja curioso

_**-¿eh? –**_ y al fin Obito reaccionó – _**no lo sé, etto…¿hay algún problema señor Namikaze?**_

_**-Hmp si lo hay-**_ y miró fijo a Obito- _**tu autor no a aparecido cuando desde hace casi una semana se le pidió que se presentara para hacer oficial su contrato**_

Obito se quedo pasmado ante lo dicho por su jefe, no era propio de Sasuke hacer algo así…

_**-Asi que…-**_Naruto siguió tranquilo_**- supongo que no le interesa el trabajo, encárgate de hacerle saber que no soporto ese comportamiento aquí de manera que…-**_ pero fue interrumpido por Obito

_**-¡Espere señor! Yo mismo le pediré una explicación a Sasuke para que se presente hoy mismo, debe haber pasado algo importante para que no se haya presentado, se lo aseguro, respondo por él**_

_**-….- **_Naruto sonrío sin contestar a eso quería llegar, por que si el Uchiha engreído creía que con desaparecer se iba a escapar tan fácil de él estaba equivocado_**…-bien, esto es lo que haremos entonces Obito, dado a que el manuscrito lo revise yo mismo y mi tiempo es extremadamente valioso hay algunas cosas que decirle en la cara a ese sobrino tuyo-**_ el Uchiha presente solo sudo frío al ver la cara sádica de su jefe_**- dile que irás por él hoy después de sus clases, que te espere en la puerta principal –**_ Sí, tal vez era trampa pero… si la presa se esconde… hazla salir no?

_**-Ok-**_ dijo Obito feliz por la oportunidad para Sasuke

Naruto se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la oficina, pero de repente se detuvo…aun dando la espalda a Obito antes de salir habló…

_**-Por cierto casi lo olvidó, yo seré quien vaya por él, tu solo cítalo y asegúrate de que este ahí ¿entendido?**_

_**-Está bien, le prometo que estará ahí en punto de las dos entonces señor-**_

Naruto estaba complacido…sin decir más salió del lugar, todo había salido bien,después de todo Obito tendría un buen uso en el futuro…

Por su parte el Uchiha se quedo en su oficina un poco extrañado por la acción de su jefe, era inusual en él querer acercarse a algún escritor de alguna forma…bueno, en realidad a cualquier ser humano…no era muy sociable…pero bueno, eso ya no importaba,tenía que llamar a su sobrino para que no perdiera la oportunidad de entrar a esa Editorial

_**-Yosh! –**_ dijo al fin animadamente mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba…-_**más te vale contestar Sasuke, esta vez es importante…**_

* * *

En la Universidad de Konoha ya habían acabado las clases por ese día, dejando a los universitarios felices y libres para disfrutar su fin de semana…claro excepto a dos que ahora parecía sus planes tendrían que cambiar…

_**-¿Entonces irás por que te llamo tu tío? –**_ preguntaba curioso Suigetsu…

_**-ha- **_suspiro cansado Sasuke- _**no tengo más opción, es trabajo…es la editorial Namikaze y es obvio que si no me presento no volveré a tener una oportunidad en ese lugar**_

_**-Vaya…supongo que es lo que llaman ser profesional, después de todo ninguna persona en su sano juicio pensaría en trabajar teniendo como jefe a la única persona que le ha rechazado en su vida y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado …**_

_**-Tsk…cierra la boca Suigetsu…eso no importa, ya lo dijiste debo ser profesional**_

_**-Jeje ok, ánimo entonces amargado! **_– Suigetsu le sonrió sinceramente a Sasuke, haciéndolo sentir mejor, después de todo a pesar de que le gustaba fastidiarlo, Sasuke sabía que podía contar siempre con él…

Desde ese punto el trayecto hasta la puerta principal el camino fue silencioso…hasta que una bola de chicas emocionadas justo a la salida llamó la atención del par…

El peliblanco acelero el paso para ir a ver que estaba pasando, al azabache simplemente le daba igual así que siguió tranquilo...

Cuándo Sasuke llego a donde estaba Suigetsu pudo verlo igual de atontado que las otras chicas y para ser sinceros… entendía muy bien la razón…

Justo frente a la puerta principal del colegio recargado sobre un auto deportivo de último modelo negro se encontraba un rubio en traje negro, con la camisa ligeramente desabrochada de los botones superiores usando unos lentes de sol que lo hacían ver tremendamente sexy…además de que el poco interés que mostraba a la chicas y chicos del lugar solo aumentaba mas la curiosidad de todos…

Mientras Sasuke aun intentaba reaccionar a por que Naruto estaba ahí llamando tanto la atención vio algo que no le gusto…un estudiante del lugar se acerco confiadamente hasta el rubio haciendo a las chicas gritar de la emoción, mientras que a otras de enfado, por el atrevimiento del chico…después de todo era Sai, un joven Casanova de la universidad y uno de los más codiciados de la misma, por lo que el hecho de que se acercara así al rubio no le daba buena espina, es más podía sentir en ese momento la molestia…

_**-Ey Sasuke! ¿Que no es ese tu Naruto?**_

_**-Tsk…no es "mi" Naruto –**_ respondió molesto mientras veía al otro pelinegro hablando con Naruto- _**maldito dobe! Por que es tan amable con ese subnormal y no dice nada**_

_-mientras tanto con Naruto y Sai-_

_**-Entonces ¿no quieres salir?**_

_**-….-**_ silencio

_**-Vamos, cualquiera en el campus seguramente te envidiaría en este momento, sabes muchos quisieran salir conmigo pero no son suficientes… ¿que dices entonces? Te invito a donde quieras el dinero no es problema**_

Naruto se estaba cansando de la atención recibida en aquel lugar, se supone que solo estaba esperando al azabache para darle la impresión de su vida al verlo a él y no a su tío en la entrada, pero esto ya estaba acabando con su paciencia…y para rematar ahora tenia a otro engreído que no dejaba de sonreír como un completo idiota mientras lo invitaba a salir ¿Qué no podía ir un día normal por la calle sin ser acosado por alguien más?...a veces la perfección cansaba…

_**-Piérdete –**_

Contesto al fin, mientras Sai molesto por la negativa se acerco más hacia el rubio…

_**-Hmp…creo que no me entendiste –**_ y en ese momento se acerco peligrosamente al rostro del rubio_**- te estoy invitando a salir, no debes rechazar tan "amable" oferta-**_ en ese instante hizo un rápido movimiento para besar al rubio…pero esté le dio un puñetazo directo a la cara enviándolo, frente el asombro de todos, directo al suelo

_**-Te dije que te perdieras-**_ y para ese momento la mirada del rubio se había vuelto peligrosa

Justo en ese momento todas las personas que estaban admirando la escena temblaron de miedo, después de todo parecía que aquel sexy rubio era "de armas tomar"…así que de la manera más disimulada que pudieron cada uno se fue alejando, mientras Naruto sonreía complacido al ver como el pelinegro era ayudado por sus amigos para levantarse y alejarse de ahí

Una vez sin esa molestia cerca Naruto miro cansado a su alrededor fastidiado, tal vez el Uchiha ególatra ya se había ido en medio de todo ese espectáculo y no se había dado cuenta, pero para su sorpresa no fue así y sus ojos dieron directamente con las orbes del azabache, quien en cuanto se percato de que ya lo había visto no tuvo más remedio que ir directo hacia él abandonando a Suigetsu…

_**-¿Que haces aquí dobe? ¿y por que el espectáculo?-**_ pregunto Sasuke con el tono más firme que pudo lograr en ese momento

_**-….- **_Naruto no dijo nada y se dedico a mirar de manera calculadora al azabache

Sasuke se estaba poniendo nervioso, parecía que el rubio lo estaba examinando de más y eso no le gustaba…

_**-Me largo de aquí…-**_habló Sasuke de nuevo para darle la espalda con toda la dignidad que aun le quedaba al Namikaze

_**-Sube-**_al fin el rubio habló

El azabache regresó su vista al rubio para reclamar algo pero este ya estaba subiendo al auto…

Sasuke simplemente rodeo el auto abandonando a Suigetsu ahí sin decirle más nada y subió al auto

_**-¿Y…entonces qué haces aquí dobe? Se supone que te vería más tarde con mi tío Obito-**_

El Namikaze rio ante lo dicho por el Uchiha, se quito los lentes y volteo a mirarlo mientras encendía su deportivo…

_**-Obito nunca vendrá, yo soy quien vino a recogerte teme por si no te has dado cuenta**_

El azabache se sorprendió un poco…

_**-¿Y ahora dime por que no te has presentado en la empresa?-**_ comenzó a hablar de nuevo regresando la vista al frente

_**-He tenido clases y no me ha dado tiempo, eso es todo- **_dijo fastidiado

_**-¿Y por que me has evadido todos estos días cuando te llamo?**_

_**-…- **_no sabía que contestar, de ninguna manera le diría que era justo por él, además de que no tenia idea de cómo incluso había conseguido ese número celular si no lo dejo en el curriculum, así que se limito a ignorar la pregunta y mirar hacia otra dirección

_**-Souka ¿así que ahora no quieres hablar? **_–sonrió zurronamente - _**no creíste que te escaparías tan fácil de mí Sa-su-chan –**_ dijo de lo más divertido burlonamente a Sasuke

_**-Hmp… si estas aquí por eso no es algo que te importe dobe, mi interés es solo profesional**_

_**-ha!-**_ bufo el rubio sonriendo de lado_**- así que es parte del trabajo el que te presentes un día a la semana pidiéndome que te haga mío y después salgas corriendo, desapareciéndote algunos días más, si es así no creas que te pagare los días que te desaparezcas Uchiha**_

_**-Dobe-**_ fue todo lo que el pelinegro logro articular después de oír a Naruto decir tal cosa mientras se sonrojaba

_**-Teme-**_ contesto divertido Naruto

El silencio se presento después de eso durante unos minutos en el auto, para ser roto por el rubio de nuevo…

_**-aquí es-**_

El azabache se limito a observar, estaban frente a un café… imito a Naruto bajando del auto y sin decir nada más entraron, ordenaron y una vez que el mesero se fue Naruto hablo de nuevo

_**-Bien teme, ya te di el tiempo suficiente para relajarte, así que habla… ¿que querías lograr la otra noche?**_

_**-yo…solo quería salir de algunas dudas, eso es todo**_

_**-¿Dudas?-**_ pregunto curioso levantando ligeramente una ceja

_**-Tsk…solo olvida eso dobe**_

Naruto no esperaba que después de lo pasado ese chico fuera tan cerrado, pero lo entendía, después de todo no es como si el pensara que todo era color de rosa en ese momento…

_**-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo¨tbayoo? –**_ dijo de una manera increíblemente tranquila Naruto, mientras el azabache asimilaba tal cosa…

_**-….yo…Sí**_ _**–**_ e inmediatamente giro su rostro para no mirar al rubio

_**-De acuerdo¨tbayoo –**_ sonrió y esta vez Sasuke no pudo evitar perderse un poco en su sonrisa, le pareció algo… cálida- _**¿ves, no es tan difícil teme? ¿Entonces que tal este Domingo?**_

_**-esta bien, este domingo estoy libre**_

_**-Yosh! Entonces-**_miró su reloj y suspiro algo cansado, pero aun así sonrió- _**gomene Sasuke pero debo estar en una reunión en 30 minutos**_- se levanto de su asiento_**- si aun quieres pedir algo más hazlo, les diré que lo carguen a mi cuenta, ah! Y ya tengo tu número así que te llamare después, nos vemos el domingo¨tbayoo!**_

Y Naruto salió del lugar camino a su junta…

Sasuke, por otro lado, se preguntaba que acababa de pasar! ¡Una cita! ¡Tenía una cita con Naruto Namikaze! Y por más que intentara ocultarlo estaba emocionado, después de todo parecía que el rubio había notado sus sentimientos de alguna manera y ahora tendría una oportunidad.

Sí, después de todo, las cosas ahora mejorarían.

* * *

**FIN CAP 5**

* * *

_Y este fue el capitulo 5! espero les haya gustado jeje y ahora sobre sus kawaii reviews_

**Tatii Cx:** Arigatoo por darte el tiempo de comentar jeje me alegra que te parezca interesante el fic, por otro lado exacto! ahora no sera solo una noche sino que habrá algo profundo entre ellos y ya verás que más adelante eso le dará algo especial a este fic jeje pero bueno eso ya se verá en unos capitulos más nya! espero que este cap te haya gustado también =^^=

**rukia:** Me alegra que te haya gustado! gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme tu review. Sobre tu comentario tienes razón cada uno va a un ritmo diferente, pero al final deberán de encontrarse en un punto del camino y así se dan la oportunidad como debe ser, en fin espero que este cap te haya gustado también y claro que agradeceré que opines que te pareció jeje =^^=

**sasu-yura:** Arigatoo por tu review! significa mucho para mi que me comenten que les parece la historia, me alegra que te haya gustado a este punto y espero hayas disfrutado este cap también¨tbayoo! lo escribo con cariño! jeje =^^=

_Sin más por ahora espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, cualquier comentario, consejo, corrección se agradece! créanme que quiero mejorar así que cualquier apoyo se agradece nya! sin más por ahora arigatoo a aquellos que leen de manera anónima también este fic! jeje bye bye y nos leemos la próxima semana =^^=_


	6. La primera cita

"Nueva oportunidad"

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias: **habrá algo de ItaXDei KakashiXObito

**_ (linea)**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Drama/Romance/OoC

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :**

_Hola a todo mundo, aquí vengo yo actualizando después de tener varios días dificiles, saben ahora si me ha tocado pasar cosas un poquito pesadas Q.Q pero seguiré esforzándome aun así... espero este capitulo 6 sea de su agrado! nya! =^^= respuestas a sus kawaii reviews abajo =^^=_

* * *

**Cap 6 "La primera cita"**

* * *

_Domingo… en la Editorial Namikaze_

_**-¡Namikaze-sama, ya envié las cartas al Sr. Nara!-**_

_**-¡Bien…!-**_ Naruto miraba fijamente el monitor de su computador en la oficina_**- necesito que te mantengas al tanto en cuanto la respuesta llegue Yamanaka-**_

_**-Entendido señor-**_

Naruto debía admitir que estaba satisfecho con la forma de trabajo de Yamanaka, era rápida para hacer las cosas y a pesar de ser trabajo de último momento incluso en domingo, había llegado bien y sin hacer reproches, al menos no era como las anteriores, parecía que recursos humanos esta vez le había enviado a alguien útil…

_**-Yamanaka –**_ llamó Naruto captando su atención sin despegar la vista del computador – _**gracias por venir, soy consiente de que hoy deberías de estar en descanso, así que verás la recompensa en tu paga –**_ y sin más regreso a su labor, por su parte Yamanaka estaba felíz, después de todo había oído que trabajar directamente para el jefe era un infierno, pero hasta ahora ella no había tenido problemas lo cual le alegraba.

Después de un rato Naruto vio su reloj, recién eran las 9:00 am pero habían avanzado bastante en las labores que habían llegado de urgencia ese día, era curioso como los empleados siempre decían sentir envidia de los beneficios de ser jefe de una compañía tan grande… seguro si tuvieran idea de que el tenía que atender cosas más pesadas y de un momento a otro en domingo desde las 5:00 am ya no dirían eso- _el rubio sonrió ante la idea, ahora solo en su oficina todo se veía un poco más tranquilo que hace unas horas -_ tenía tiempo de ir a darse una buena ducha a su departamento y estar a tiempo para recoger a Sasuke, después de todo esta podría llamarse su primera cita con el azabache y no le gustaba ser impuntual, ya había planeado todo… lo llevaría a un buen restaurant a comer primero, había reservado un crucero para la tarde-noche y disfrutaría pasar tiempo con el… Naruto detuvo un momento sus labores para pensar un poco… aun se sorprendía un tanto por el simple hecho de que hubiese planeado todo eso, él nunca invertía tiempo siquiera en planear cosas de ese estilo…ni siquiera en citas anteriores, siempre todo era una cena y de ahí a algún hotel…y eso era todo- _sonrió solemnemente recordando todas aquellas ocasiones –_ sin duda ese Uchiha debía ser alguien especial para ponerlo tan ansioso como para planear todo eso… Su paz recién adquirida fue interrumpida por Yamanaka entrando a toda prisa a su oficina algo exaltada…

_**-Señor Namikaze!... disculpe interrumpirlo así pero el correo del Sr. Nara ya llegó –**_

Sin duda eso sorprendió a Naruto… si bien era cierto que su amigo era rápido en crear estrategias de mercado esta vez ante los ojos del rubio había roto su propio record…

_**-¡Enserio! –**_ dijo sorprendido Naruto, la chica solo asintió y sin esperar mayor invitación entro a la oficina por completo entregándole unos papeles

_**-Este es el correo Señor-**_

La secretaría permaneció en pie mientras Naruto leía el documento en silencio…

_**-Ah…-**_ suspiró frustrado a la vez que se daba un ligero masaje en la sien…

_**-¿No son buenas noticias señor?**_

_**-Así es… Yamanaka, consigue el número de Uchiha Sasuke y ponme en contacto con él**_

La chica miró a su jefe preocupada, el ánimo que había tenido toda la mañana se había esfumado a la nada y ahora se veía cansado…

_**-Disculpe Sr. Namikaze-**_ se animo a hablar- _**¿acaso no tenía planes con Uchiha-san?**_

Naruto levanto la vista algo sorprendido… ¿Cómo podía saber una secretaría algo así?, levanto una ceja interrogante y siguió la conversación…

_**-Tenía…-**_ hablo calmadamente como si fuera algo sin importancia mientras regresaba a mirar el computador, después de todo no era agradable que por bajar la guardia un momento una secretaria se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pensaba en algo como una salida - _**Shikamaru vendrá esta noche por negocios así que no tengo tiempo para esas cosas-**_ dijo fríamente

Yamanaka pudo sentir lo frío que se había vuelto el tema dado a la seriedad de su jefe… pero a pesar de eso ella apostaba a que si perdió la sonrisa hace un momento debía ser por eso, quería salir seguramente con el Uchiha pero era el jefe, no era posible, al menos por ese día…

Aun así la chica se armo de valor y hablo…

_**-Sr. Si me permite ¿a que hora llegará el Sr. Nara?**_

_**-8:00 pm, llegará al aeropuerto…así que tengo que preparar todo para su llegada, además de los papeles que quiere revisar esta misma noche para la reunión que haremos mañana y presentar algunos cambios… ¿Cómo sabes que tengo asuntos con Uchiha?**_

_**-Lo siento señor, lo supuse…recuerda que me pidió hacer algunas reservaciones esta semana- **_Sí, ahora Naruto lo recordaba- _**me temo que eso me hizo llegar a pensar esto…**_

_**-Esta bien, el punto es que estaré demasiado ocupado como para salir así que…-**_ pero la rubia lo interrumpió

_**-Si gusta yo puedo encargarme del Sr Nara, solo diga que papeles necesita y me encargare de llevárselos personalmente en la noche**_

Naruto ahora si estaba sorprendido ¿acaso estaba actuando de manera "considerada"? , Namikaze levanto una ceja aun con duda…

_**-No tienes que hacerlo-**_ dijo fríamente_**- es mi trabajo**_

_**-Y también el mío –**_ respondió de manera firme la chica, haciendo que Naruto se preguntase por que decía este tipo de _cosas** – lo siento señor, pero también es mi trabajo, le aseguro que el trabajo estará listo y me comunicare con usted en cuanto todo este terminado**_

Bien…tenía que admitirlo, estaba complacido con esa actitud, parecía que esa chica se tomaba en serio su trabajo…

_**-Esta bien, te lo encargó…-**_ miro su reloj, ya eran las 9:28…- _**escucha cancela las reservaciones del crucero y… ¿Qué buen lugar hay para tener una cita en Domingo de ultimo momento?**_

_**-….- **_pesé a lo que el rubio pudo haber pensado la chica no mostro señal de pensar que la pregunta era rara…mas bien mantenía el silencio mientras pensaba la respuesta _**– creo que el mejor lugar es un parque de diversiones señor – **_dijo de manera calmada

Naruto se empujo hacia atrás en su silla mientras pensaba_**…-bien, cancela esas reservaciones y consígueme la dirección de el más cerca, sobre Shikamaru avísame cuando ya estén en el hotel e iré inmediatamente**_

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza y salió del lugar para comenzar con los preparativos, dejando a Naruto solo…bien, ahora tendría que hacer un cambio de planes muy drástico y comenzaría llamándole a ese Uchiha-bastardo… seguramente se molestaría pero… trabajo es trabajo

* * *

Y así el ansiado domingo llegó a la mansión Uchiha…

Uchiha Sasuke se había levantado a las 7:00 am… había estado bañado y cambiado a las 8:00… había desayunado a las 8:30… ahora eran las 10:00 y no sabia que mas hacer.

El Uchiha miraba desde la estancia de la mansión a un reloj cercano… se supone que el Namikaze llegaría a las 2:00 pm, o al menos eso le había dicho el mayordomo que se había encargado de recibir el mensaje un día antes, entonces… _¿Por qué rayos estaba listo tan temprano y sin nada que hacer?_

_**-Tsk…-**_ ante la idea Sasuke se sintió un poco fastidiado, parecía una colegiala en su primera cita... pero no podía evitarlo, era consiente de que el rubio provocaba reacciones más allá de su control y eso lo hacia estar nervioso, además de que el rubio no se había comunicado directamente con él para decirle a donde irían o al menos preguntarle que le gustaría… sería un día largo sin duda… pero en fin, aun era temprano así que por ahora vería en que ocupar su tiempo y esperaría a que Naruto llegará…

Cuando estaba en camino a su habitación se detuvo al escuchar una melodía salir de su bolsillo, de manera tranquila llevo su mano a su bolsillo y tomo su celular, levantó una ceja extrañado al mirar la pantalla, mostraba un número desconocido pero aun así contesto…

_**-Diga –**_ contesto de manera calmada

_**-Yoo! Teme! – **_escucho del otro lado de la línea, por la voz era obvio que era el rubio _**- cambio de planes, estaré ahí en media hora y lleva algo cómodo iremos al parque bye –**_ y eso fue todo…

Al azabache le llevó unos segundos reaccionar después de _"eso"_ que acababa de pasar y en cuanto lo hizo el tic en su ceja se hizo presente…

_**-¡Que mierda dobe! –**_ y es que en que cabeza descerebrada cabía el hecho de cambiar todo a último momento así!… además ¿parque?… ¡el ya estaba vestido de una manera envidiable que obvio no era para un parque! Llevaba un pantalón negro, zapatos impecables, con una camisa azul índigo doblada ligeramente de las mangas y con los botones superiores provocativamente abiertos… ¡era perfecto! ¡Y ese dobe pensaba que se cambiaria de nuevo y estaría listo en menos de media hora!

Intento respirar un poco para pensar, si bien, ese dobe más tarde se las pagaría por esa llamada ahora no valía la pena gastar su valioso tiempo en él… frustrado llevo su mano a su cabello jalándolo un poco… ya que más daba! No pensaba echar a perder ropa y zapatos tan finos así que lo mejor sería ponerse algo más informal y esperar la oportunidad para vengarse de ese dobe rubio en el resto del día…

* * *

Había que dar gracias a que era domingo temprano aun y por lo tanto no había tráfico en las calles, había podido llegar en el tiempo prometido a la morada Uchiha. Salió del auto y se dio un último vistazo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos se le veían unas ligeras ojeras dado a sus últimos desvelos, tanto por trabajo como por el Uchiha, después de todo desde que lo había conocido no había podido conciliar bien el sueño… pero de todo lo demás parecía verse bien, a decir verdad llevaba un estilo casual… tenis de buena marca, mezclilla negra, una camisa ligera y de presentación relajada color naranja claro y obvio sus queridos lentes. No era lo que usaría normalmente en una cita pero aun así se veía bien. Después de todo era perfecto.

Sonriendo satisfecho y tranquilo después de todo el ajetreo de la mañana en la oficina se acerco a la puerta… sin tardanza el mayordomo abrió y lo dirigió dentro, dejándolo en la sala principal para avisar a Sasuke su llegada.

Una vez que estuvo solo observo tranquilo el lugar, parecía tener un estilo muy seco en la decoración… sin duda para cualquiera sería sorprenderte la cantidad de arte y la armonía de los colores del lugar, pero para el Namikaze era aburrido… ni siquiera él, en su departamento, tenía un gusto tan _"simple"_, pero era obvio! Si estaba en la morada Uchiha todo tenía que ser seco, si ellos mismos lo eran!- _y la sonrisa burlona se poso en sus labios-_ esos Uchiha de verdad que mostraban todo su ego y _"finura"_ en su mansión…sí, sin duda aunque era un lugar de hermosa arquitectura se veía triste en lo demás para su gusto.

_**-Vaya forma de arruinar un buen lugar¨tbayoo- **_dijo para sí el rubio

Un nuevo sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era el mayordomo de nuevo…

_**-Uchiha-sama bajara enseguida señor**_

Naruto no respondió, solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y observo salir al mayordomo de la habitación en silencio…

Después de esperar al azabache un poco mas al fin esté llego… en cuanto entro a la sala Naruto se sintió extraño… el Uchiha se veía bien…incluso un poco más natural

Las ocasiones pasadas que se habían encontrado siempre vestía muy formal, pero esta vez gracias a su llamada hace un rato estaba vistiendo ropa que lo mostraban más como una persona normal, claro más atractivo que los demás, pero normal… el rubio sonrió mientras seguía inspeccionando a su cita, hasta que esté al sentirse intimidado por la forma tan minuciosa en que lo miraba habló

_**-¿Por que el cambio tan repentino Usurantonkachi?**_ – al ver el rostro desconcertado del rubio ante lo dicho sonrió zurronamente, tal vez era infantil… pero hace unos pocos minutos había decidido que ese sería el castigo para el dobe por llegar tarde… además para él, lo describía bien

_**-Ja…- **_bufo Naruto- _**¿usurantonkachi? Sabía que estarías molesto por esa llamada, pero – **_sonrió burlonamente_**- ¿en serio es lo mejor que se te ocurrió teme?**_

_**-Di lo que quieras-**_ ok, tenía que admitir que si era algo infantil _**- pero creo que te describe muy bien- **_término orgulloso

Naruto no contesto esta vez, pero seguía sonriendo tranquilo…

_**-¿Y a que parque iremos?**_

_**-A esté…-**_ el rubio sacó un mapa de su bolsillo y lo extendió a Sasuke, debía admitir que él había pensado que irían a un lugar simple, pero no era verdad del todo! Irían al parque "Setsuka" el mejor de todo alrededor…

_**-Y… ¿Qué te parece?**_

_**-Es…genial! Sinceramente no creí que un dobe como tú pensara algo así- **_dijo lo más tranquilo que podía, después de todo tenia que admitir que ese lugar le había fascinado cuando era un niño y lo solía visitar con sus padre e Itachi a veces…

_**-¡Yosh! Entonces vámonos, pero antes…-**_ sin dar aviso alguno tomo a Sasuke por la cintura para sí, atrapando los labios del azabache en un suave beso… el Uchiha se dejo envolver por esos cálidos labios y correspondió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del rubio, acercándolo un poco más para profundizar el contacto y así poder saborear esa boca que desde hace poco tiempo lo provocaba de una manera incomprensible para su parte racional…

Cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire abrieron espacio entre ellos separándose, dejando a un Uchiha sutilmente sonrojado y aun Naruto complacido con ese rostro… El Uchiha aparto la vista por un momento del rubio y la dirigió hacia el suelo, una extraña sensación lo invadía en ese momento…y le gustaba lo que le hacia sentir, no estaba seguro de lo que era… pero le hacia sentir cierta adicción hacia esos labios.

Naruto llevó una de sus manos a las mejilla del azabache y lo acarició de manera suave… sintió un leve temblor de parte del azabache a la vez que esté levanto el rostro chocando sus miradas una vez más, era cálido, sí, para Naruto ese Uchiha era diferente al resto del lugar… el ligero rojo en sus mejillas delataban que no era tan amargado y seco como ese lugar… disfruto perderse durante unos segundos en esas orbes negras y sin que el azabache se opusiera lo beso nuevamente de una manera delicada, una vez terminado el contacto el rubio soltó una pequeña risa… a lo que el azabache no respondió muy bien… ¿ de que se reía en un momento así?

_**-¡¿Dobe de que te ríes?**_

_**- Gomene, no es nada¨tbayoo…**_

_**-dime o no voy contigo hoy…- **_amenazo el azabache

_**- ok,ok…-**_ Naruto respiro tranquilo y tomo el mentón de Sasuke, cambiando a un rostro que para esté era demasiado sexy _¡¿De donde se sacaba tan fácil esa forma de mirar ese dobe?_- _**solo pensaba que si me sigues mostrando ese rostro la próxima vez no dejaré que salgas corriendo Sasu**_

¡Sin duda esto era vergonzoso para Sasuke! Estaba más que seguro que nunca antes en toda su vida se había puesto así…tenía que moverse rápido…

_**-Deja de decir doberias, vámonos o se hará tarde-**_ se separó tan rápido como pudo del rubio y sin voltear a mirarlo se dirigió a la puerta, por su lado Naruto solo lo siguió en silencio… lástima que esta noche tendría que ir directo a trabajar un rato con Shikamaru… si no fuera por eso sin duda no aguantaría someter esa misma noche a Sasuke, y claro que no es que fuese pervertido! Solo que si alguien te muestra ese rostro es obvio no poner resistencia!

* * *

Para placer del rubio las cosas hasta ese momento habían ido bien, en cuanto habían llegado al parque de diversiones lo amargado se había ido raramente del azabache y se veía que disfrutaba los juegos por lo que casi ni habían hablado de nada serio y se la habían vivido de juego en juego retándose entre ellos para medir quien era mejor que el otro en resistencia… todo iba bien hasta que Naruto para su mala suerte se había dado cuenta de algo… la montaña rusa no le favorecía después de comer en el parque…

_**-¿Aun te sientes mal Naruto?**_

_**-ah… sí, solo es un poco de mareo y… tal vez nauseas¨tbayoo…**_

_**-Ja, te lo dije… no debiste haber comido eso…**_

_**-No me molestes Teme –**_ Naruto hizo un puchero infantil totalmente ofendido_**- tenía hambre¨tbayoo…**_

_**-Hmp y ve lo que te hizo tu hambre- **_A decir verdad Sasuke estaba algo sorprendido ¿Era el mismo Naruto? Hasta ese día solo se había estado comportando como un egocéntrico y molesto empresario y ahora parecía un niño de doce años en medio de un berrinche_**…- espera aquí iré a comprar algo de medicina que puedas tomar**_

_**-hai…-**_ Naruto solo se quedo viendo ir a Sasuke, seguro no tardaría en regresar, se acomodo mejor en la banca del parque en la que habían llegado a descansar… había sido un buen día y al fin ese teme no se estaba comportando como un bastardo con él, era raro pero incluso el se estaba sintiendo mejor, hace varios años que no se había dado el tiempo de divertirse o al menos de salir un fin de semana a pasear a algún lugar, era raro pero empezó a sentirse extraño desde que había conocido a Sasuke... era como si la paz que hace tantos años le había sido arrebatada regresará mientras estaba a su lado… y eso no estaba bien, él…el no tenia derecho a algo así, entonces _¿Por qué estaba con el azabache?_

Cerró sus ojos un momento disfrutando algunas brisas de aire en su rostro en un intento de dejar de pensar… su pasado, aquellos rostros hipócritas diciéndole que no tenia la culpa pero que a sus espaldas lo maldecían y acusaban de todo…

Lo sabia… no tenia el derecho de sentirse amado después de haber sido tan egoísta tanto tiempo, pero esto iba más allá… algo que no podía ignorar, el azabache sencillamente lo hacia _olvidar_…

Aun con los ojos cerrados escucho bien unos pasos cerca, deteniéndose en seco frente a él…

_**-¡Naruto! ¡No tenías derecho! ¡Por que demonios me hiciste esto!**_

El rubio reconoció esa chillona y molesta voz, se olvido de sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y frialdad abrió los ojos para responder a su atacante…

_**-Simple… por que no me quedó con la basura**_

* * *

_**FIN CAP 6**_

* * *

_Y este fue el capitulo 6! jeje espero les haya gustado! ahora pasando a sus kawaii reviews que me alegran..._

_**Tatii Cx:** Arigatoo por darte tu tiempo y siempre dejarme tu review n.n, me alegra que el cap te haya gustado y sip Naru es todo un caballero...aunque te diré que en mi cabeza es por que creció prácticamente solo y esta amargado ¬¬Uu necesita reír más seguido ^^ sobre Sasu jajaja tienes razón, debe ponerse al tanto con el trabajo pero te aseguro que en el prox cap podrás leer como Naru ya lo manda a trabajar y va a saber lo que es ser escritor bajo el mando de Naru conforme avance muajajaja... espero seguir contando con tu visita en el fic y me comentes que te parece! arigatoo =^^=_

_**Idachi:** jajaja eso no lo puedo negar, esta vez Sai se lo merecía, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic xD _

_**sasu-yura:** Arigatoo por comentar, primero debo decir etto... jeje el fic es NaruXSasu por eso aquí el seme es Naru, espero aun así te guste ^^ por otro lado espero este cap te haya gustado entonces e igual te agradezco que te des tu tiempo de leerlo =^^=_

_**rukia:** Nya! arigatoo por tu review una vez más en este fic xD jeje en serio te parecio trampa O.o jeje gomene no puedo decir mucho pero por el camino de este fic deben encontrarse y acoplarse de esta manera jeje aun así me gusta leer que lo pienses así, después de todo siempre es más complicado que se encuentren...pero aquí los verdaderos problemas empiezan una vez que eso pase! =^^= espero este cap te haya gustado y si es así me comentes que te pareció =^^= _

_**alessa-vulturi:** jajaja sí y sí ! simplemente amo junjou y el terrorist! jaaja de hecho por él comencé a leer el manga para saber que más pasaba con ellos juntos! con decir que hasta Shinobu ya es su vecino jajaa sobre el fic pues te diré que ame la idea de escribir esa parte así, fue algo especial jeje en fin arigatoo por tu review y espero el fic te vaya gustando =^^=_

**_Así también arigatoo a los que me hacen el honor de leerlo en anonimato, créanme que pongo lo que tengo de ánimo y esfuerzo para su deleite jaja así como para aprender y traer buenas historias de esta genial pareja! ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia o ánimo se agradece enormemente! bye bye y actualización sin falta la prox semana... kioky kon fuera =^^=_**


	7. La propiedad de Sasuke

"Nueva oportunidad"

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias: **habrá algo de ItaXDei KakashiXObito

**_ (linea)/NaruXSasu**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Drama/Romance/OoC

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :**

_Buaaa! Lloraré y llorare me cortarón el inter en mi casa y tuve que venir a un inter a subir el cap Q.Q jajaja ni hablar tendré que ir a pagar a la de a fuerza jajaja en fin. aquí vengo yo con un nuevo cap de este kawaii fic... como siempre espero les guste nya! así que onegai disfruténlo =^^=_

* * *

**Cap. 7 "La propiedad de Sasuke"**

* * *

_**-Ah…-**_ suspiró un poco cansado el azabache y no era para menos, llevaba 15 minutos en la fila de aquel lugar para comprar la medicina para el dobe y la fila parecía no avanzar…

_**-"¿Que acaso todo mundo es tan imbécil para enfermarse en un parque?"- **_era el único pensamiento en su mente, después de todo por lo que escuchaba hablar a la gente a su alrededor todos estaban ahí por lo mismo que él

Intento distraer su mente un rato con otra cosa y sonrío delicadamente por el primer pensamiento que ocupo su mente… _**-Naruto…-**_

Ese día con el rubio estaba siendo mejor de lo que esperaba, claro no había sido nada de lo que había creído que harían… pero estaba feliz, seguramente si hubiesen ido a algún otro lugar las cosas no irían tan bien…

La fila comenzó a moverse y el azabache se percato del por que de la tardanza, al parecer había cambio de turno… y eso es tiempo para entregar cuentas y blah blah blah, perdida de tiempo para los clientes

Otros 15 minutos más tarde al fin estaba fuera del lugar en dirección al rubio, imagino una vez más a Naruto… debía admitir que no le costaba trabajo alguno tal cosa… era como si su mente pudiese captar cada detalle de ese rostro… había algo especial, sin embargo algo lo hacía sentir un poco culpable por su comportamiento rudo con el chico esa mañana…

Cuándo habían llegado al parque el rubio se había retirado los anteojos un rato y lo primero que se notaba en esos ojos que tanto le habían gustado eran un par de ojeras… cuándo se percato de eso recordó que en los asientos traseros había toda una pila de documentos… sí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Uchiha Sasuke se había sentido culpable esa tarde, parecía que la drástica llamada en la mañana y el cambio de horario había sido por el trabajo de Naruto y el había sido _–como siempre con todo mundo-_ un frío insensible que lo recibió fríamente a pesar de ser su cita… aun mientras caminaba el azabache recordó algo más! Tal recibimiento no le había importado al rubio, se había dado toda la libertad de acercarse y besarlo de la nada! ¡Eso contaba como disculpa de cualquier cosa!

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se regaño mentalmente, no era momento de estar pensando en esas cosas, además, no es como si no le hubiera gustado… una vez más en ese día pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas por su pensamiento, seguro se había sonrojado e incluso involuntariamente había llevado sus dedos sobre sus labios recordando el sabor de Naruto… y en ese instante palideció deteniéndose en seco para pensar… ¡ese dobe lo estaba sacando de quicio! ¡Además de matar su razonamiento! desde que lo conocía y lo había besado por primera vez cada que pensaba en él su mano se movía sola y rozaba con los dedos sus propios labios en un intento de recrear la sensación que el rubio provocaba en él… ya era el colmo, cada vez estaba peor… seriamente comenzaba a pensar en donde se supone que había quedado su orgullo! Por que últimamente al estar con el dobe no parecía activarse!

Resignado e intentando tener fría la cabeza prosiguió su camino… ya llevaba casi 50 minutos desde que había dejado ahí sentado a Naruto y por alguna razón eso lo estaba inquietando, después de ver como se comportaba como un niño pequeño sentía que si tardaba más lo encontraría inconsciente por ahí o llorando por su estomago… ok, tal vez exageraba un poco, pero igual se sentía inquieto por dejarlo tanto tiempo solo…

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

_**-¡Naruto! ¡No tenías derecho! ¡Por que demonios me hiciste esto!**_

El rubio reconoció esa chillona y molesta voz, se olvido de sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y frialdad abrió los ojos para responder a su atacante…

_**-Simple… por que no me quedó con la basura**_

La pelirrosa se negaba a creer esas palabras, después de todo había sido la culpa de Naruto el que ella se hubiese sentido mal como mujer y hubiese salido corriendo ese día… no tenía derecho de llamarla así

_**-Detente Haruno…-**_ habló Naruto manteniendo su postura frente a la mujer_**- se lo que piensas y permíteme ahorrarte tiempo y cerebro… lo que pasó fue tu culpa, abandonaste el lugar de trabajo y eso no se puede tolerar en mi compañía… además- **_sonrió altivamente mirando a la mujer_**- ¿de que te quejas? Tienes tu dinero ¿no? ordene que se te diera la liquidación completa así que no veo por que tu escándalo**_

Era verdad… y Haruno lo sabía, pero ahora no se detendría…siempre había anhelado conquistar al rubio para tener una buena vida, dinero, toda la ropa que quisiera sin tener que levantarse a trabajar de nuevo en toda su vida… y esta era una buena oportunidad para ganarse el aprecio de quien hasta hace poco había sido su jefe y voltear todo a su favor…

_**-¡Pero como te atreves! Yo… ¡yo creí que había algo entre nosotros!-**_ grito con toda su fuerza mientras comenzaba con su actuación, sí, era su oportunidad de hacerle creer al chico que había algo más y no la desperdiciaría…entonces su futuro estaría garantizado _**- yo siempre te ame, por eso esa mañana…-**_ siguió entre lágrimas_**- creí que al fin sería correspondida, pero en lugar de eso solo me pateaste Naruto! Y encima de eso me despediste… ¡siempre me usaste!**_

Naruto permaneció en silencio sentado, con la mirada seria…

_**-además –**_ siguió hablando Haruno mientras las falsas lágrimas desaparecían y solo quedaban rastros del llanto en su rostro_**- yo… enserio quiero…estar a tu lado, por favor Naruto, déjame estar a tu lado como mujer… yo, deseo que me dejes amarte…**_

La gente alrededor estaba conmocionada, no sabía que estaba pasando pero esa confesión parecía la escena de algún dorama, solo que en la vida real… las mujeres con lagrimas en los ojos pensando en que la pelirrosa frente a ellos en verdad debía amar mucho al rubio para confesarse de esa forma…y obvio todo mundo pensaba que el rubio ahí sentado…ese tal "Naruto" no era más que un sinvergüenza que la había rechazado… pero las cosas nunca son lo que a primera vista la gente común cree…

Sin inmutarse ni un segundo el rubio, que ahora era diado sin razón por los presentes, hablo…

_**-¿En verdad crees que soy idiota Haruno? –**_ se levantó de la banca con incomodidad, aun le dolía el estomago… _**-si con eso dejas de fastidiarme contestaré lo que acabas de decir, sí… todo este tiempo te use-**_ la gente alrededor se sobresalto ¿Cómo era posible que lo admitiera sin rastro alguno de corazón? _**– pero tu también me usaste ¿no es cierto? Te hiciste la fama de que al fin te habías acostado con el jefe… dime entonces, eso… ¿te convierte en una zorra, no es cierto? Así que siendo sinceros no le veo problema a echarte de esa manera**_

La pelirrosa sudaba frío, no esperaba una respuesta como esa, por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás a la vez que el rubio avanzaba dos pasos hacia ella mientras en sus labios se plasmaba una mirada de satisfacción… después de todo esa chica no era más que una tonta si pensaba que se creería toda esa basura…

_**-Aclarado el punto Haruno-**_ la chica tembló al oír su voz_**- no me vengas con tanta basura, ya te lo dije, obtuviste tu dinero completo y eso es todo lo que te ha interesado siempre… dinero, así que…-**_ y si ya su mirada era fría, en ese momento se congelo para la chica _**– no te atrevas a decir que me amas, amas el dinero pero no a mí, ahora solo piérdete-**_

Mientras la chica estaba inmóvil Naruto avanzo, no era la primera vez que alguien le venia con un teatro como ese… pero aun así no dejaba de ser molesto…la gente cerca abrió camino aun sin entender que había pasado ahí…

_**-¡Espera Naruto! –**_ el rubio se desespero ¿Qué acaso esa molestia no entendía? Aun así se detuvo un momento…

_**-¿Por qué siempre eres así…? es cierto, todo… es cierto, pero es tu culpa, en un principio si te ame, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos… pero eres tan ególatra que nunca te ha importado nadie más que tu! Y no me prestaste atención, he visto a mucha gente ir y venir con lagrimas por ti ¡No eres más que un monstruo!**_

…_Monstruo…_

Odiosa… esa odiosa palabra estaba ahí de nuevo, como siempre dirigida solo hacia el…

La mirada de Naruto se volvió vacía…tenía razón, alejaba a la gente, la lastimaba… era la palabra perfecta para él…

_**-Por que solo no aceptas que eres una zorra y mal perdedora en lugar de venir a armar una escena-**_

Esa voz…Naruto alzo la vista de manera rápida buscando al poseedor de esa voz, sonrío tranquilo…Sasuke estaba justo ahí…

_**-¡No es asunto tuyo, no te metas!-**_ grito Haruno al intruso

_**-Claro que es mi asunto, te estas metiendo con mi propiedad**_…- señalo a Naruto_**- ese dobe de ahí es mi novio así que no te permito venir a insultarlo, el único que puede hacerlo soy yo-**_

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta… ¿novio? ¡Después de todo se había equivocado, el amargado de su jefe tenia pareja! Y justo era el chico que había visto la última vez en la oficina…

_**-Ahora largo…-**_ fue lo último que dijo el azabache mirando de manera peligrosa a la pelirrosa, se dirigió a Naruto que también se encontraba en shock, lo tomo del brazo y con toda la dignidad del porte Uchiha lo alejo de ahí…

Y ahí se acabo la escena, dejando a todos los que observaban más confundidos pero al fin solo se retiraron dejando a Haruno sola…

* * *

_******NaruXSasu**_

* * *

_**-En serio… ¿por que te quedaste ahí parado como un idiota?**_

Sí, Sasuke llevaba cinco minutos regañando a un silencioso Naruto… no habían ido muy lejos de donde habían estado hace poco, el rubio ya había tomado la medicina…aun así en cuanto la tomo Sasuke comenzó a regañarlo y pues… no había forma de escapar además de que tenia que esperar a que ese dolor de estomago bajará…

_**-¡Hey dobe! ¿Me estas escuchando? –**_ pregunto Sasuke con un ligero tic en el ojo al darse cuenta de la falta de atención de parte del rubio_**…-Hey Usurantokachi…**_

_**-No seas tan cruel¨tbayoo… -**_ al fin contesto sonriendo un poco ofendido por el nuevo apodo…

_**-Hmp…te lo mereces, no es muy de ti dejar que te hablen así…-**_ ahora el tono empezaba a ser suave, el azabache se acercó y tomo lugar a un lado del rubio_**…- en serio… ¿Qué pasó ahí Naruto? Algo de lo que dijo esa tipa te afecto ¿cierto?**_

_**-No…-**_ negó con la cabeza_**- no fue nada, malos recuerdos es todo**_

Era obvio para Sasuke que eso no era verdad… pero por ahora no insistiría, ya después averiguaría que había pasado ahí, lo que importaba por ahora era que Naruto se veía mejor y debía admitir que eso lo calmaba…

_**-Entonces…-**_habló curioso Naru_**- ¿soy tu novio eh…? –**_ y ante tal pregunta sonrió zurronamente olvidando todo lo que había pasado para centrarse en su nueva duda…

El azabache no pudo más que levantarse rápido del lado del rubio para huir con alguna excusa o algo… pero fue sujetado del brazo…

_**-No creas que te escaparás tan facil¨tbayoo- **_sí, ahí estaba la mirada a la que tanto temía el azabache… ¡en serio! ¡debía ser pecado tener esos ojos tan sexys!

_**-Solo lo dije para sacarte de la situación…no es como que quiera eso o algo así…**_

_**-…eres un mentiroso Sasu… pero esta bien, acepto**_

_**-¿Are?... ¿aceptas que? –**_ levanto dudoso la ceja…

_**-Ser tu novio¨tbayoo-**_ declaró jovial el rubio con la mayor de las sonrisas

_**-¡Que! Ya te dije que solo era una excusa ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría tenerte de novio dobe?**_

El rubio siguió sonriendo…

_**-Teme, eso es obvio…tú, así que…-**_ se levanto y acerco en un solo movimiento su rostro al del azabache_**- deja de hacerte el difícil… ahora soy tu propiedad ¿no?**_

Sasuke solo sintió sus mejillas arder… ¿como le permitía a ese dobe invadir así su espacio personal? Él era el gran Uchiha Sasuke, no una enamorada perdida… lamentablemente o tal vez para su deleite, mientras se perdía en sus reclamos internos el rubio no espero respuesta y lo beso… y ahí acabaron sus dilemas…disfrutaba ese sabor, la suavidad de esos labios, esa lengua invadiéndolo…_**-¡demonios! –**_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar una vez el rubio termino el beso y él recobraba el aliento, lo desesperaba! Pero era adictivo… estaba enamorado de ese dobe y su orgullo parecía estar de acuerdo…

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

_**-¿Así que tienes que ir a la oficina aun cuando es Domingo dobe?**_

_**-Sí, lo siento mucho teme… pero mi secretaria me llamó para avisarme que un socio llegó antes y ya me esperan en el hotel**_

Justo a las 6:30 pm Ino Yamanaka, la nueva secretaria, había llamado al rubio, así que resignado a que su día con el azabache estaba en su fin le pidió que acompañara a Shikamaru hasta el hotel y que en menos de 40 minutos estaría ahí… ahora solo llevaba a Sasuke hasta su casa…

_**-Esta bien, no deberías disculparte por eso dobe… es tu trabajo-**_ mentía! En verdad hubiese deseado que el día durase más tiempo, pero entendía la diferencia de responsabilidades con el rubio pese a tener la misma edad… así que "tenía" que estar bien para él

_**-Lo sé, pero me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con mi lindo novio¨tbayoo**_

_**-Está bien…-**_ contesto mientras fingía mirar de manera distraída por la ventana…¡Que se creía ese subnormal, diciendo ese tipo de cosas! _**– no es como si no fuésemos a vernos en mucho tiempo sabes…**_

Naruto detuvo el auto justo al frente de la mansión…

_**-Cierto… pero aun así me gusta pasar mi tiempo contigo aunque seas un teme-ególatra**_

_**-Hmp…usurantokachi**_

_**-Eres malo de nuevo…-**_ Naruto debía admitir que eso lo hería un poco, pero bueno… así era Sasuke_**- como sea, llegamos, gomene que no te deje frente a la puerta pero debo apresurarme o me colgaran por llegar tarde**_

_**-Esta bien…-**_ el azabache abrió la puerta_**- entonces…- **_giro su vista hacia Naruto, por que no lo besaba por ultima vez! Se supone que eso se hacía al despedirse!... pero no había indicios de que eso fuese a pasar, resignado se giro hacia la puerta_**- nos vemos después dobe**_

Pero justo antes de salir fue detenido por el brazo de nuevo…

_**-Espera teme…-**_

De nuevo el rubio se acerco sin vergüenza hasta el rostro del azabache…pero esta vez el pelinegro ya estaba preparado para recibir el beso...o al menos eso creía, se sintió confundido cuando en lugar de estar siendo besado por el rubio lo tenía cerca de su oído…

_**-9:00 am, más te vale estar en la oficina trabajando a tiempo o tendré que despedirte**_

El rubio se alejo…

_**-Es todo, hasta mañana teme**_

Cuándo el azabache regresó en sí ya Naruto se había ido…

_**-¡Que rayos!-**_ Eso no había sido un beso… era una advertencia de trabajo, sinceramente se sintió un estúpido por eso! El esperaba un beso

Fastidiado se dio media vuelta y entró a la mansión Uchiha… ¡ese dobe ahora novio suyo se las pagaría!

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

Y así un nuevo Lunes llego a la compañía Namikaze… con todo el piso de editores a medio morir corriendo por todos lados desesperados gritándose entre sí… o al menos eso fue lo único que vio Sasuke al llegar al 4to piso

Había llegado desde las 8:30 reportándose como nuevo trabajador, para su sorpresa ya todo el papeleo estaba hecho, solo tuvo que firmar algunos documentos y eso fue todo… fue dirigido al cuarto piso en donde le presentarían a su editor y con quien comenzaría a trabajar desde ese día… siendo sinceros se había imaginado que el lugar sería tranquilo como para pensar y trabajar con calma… pero parecía todo un campo de batalla con varios caídos a pesar de ser inicio de semana… después de todo parecía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles, o al menos el lugar daba eso a entender

_**-Por aquí sr. Uchiha**_

La señorita que lo guiaba lo llevó hasta el final del piso, deteniéndose al fin en un escritorio…

_**-Kakashi-san, le presentó a su nuevo escritor asignado Uchiha Sasuke**_

Sasuke dudó por un momento… ¿acaso la forma humana de cabello blanco que parecía inconsciente en el escritorio era un editor? Para su sorpresa el hombre se levantó, mostrando que no era un cadáver, sino un ser humano aun con vida…

_**-Mucho gusto Sasuke… soy Hatake Kakashi y como ya oíste soy tu editor…**_

El hombre hizo una señal a la chica y esta haciendo una ligera reverencia se fue del lugar

Sasuke tomo asiento frente al escritorio…

_**-Veamos, Uchiha…Uchiha…-**_ parecía buscar algo, Sasuke dedico un poco de tiempo en observarlo, el hombre de cabello blanco a pesar de llevar una máscara estaba visiblemente cansado, aun cuando solo estaba a la vista un ojo era demasiado obvio…

_**-¡Aquí está!- **_saco el borrador que hace ya varias semanas había dejado al rubio

_**-Bien Sasuke vamos directo al grano, Namikaze me dijo que tienes potencial pero hay varias correcciones que aplicar al documento...**_

Cuatro horas después el azabache sentía que cuadraba perfectamente en el ambiente…sí, sentía que estaba emitiendo esa aura cansada y oscura que había detectado el principio… desde temprano se la había vivido corrigiendo, aclarando, alargando, estudiando toda la trama de su borrador una vez más… y aun no terminaba, era increíble que tantos detalles se le pasaran, su primera impresión de Kakashi había sido la de un cadáver, pero ahora que estaba trabajando junto a él, a pesar de ser su primer día, estaba claro que tenía lo suyo…

Pero bueno, por ahora estaba descansando un rato en la cafetería…o al menos en lo que llegaba Kakashi a arrastrarlo otra vez, ya que solo había ido a dejar unos papeles a otro piso para que él respirara un rato…

_**-Yooh teme!-**_ el azabache se sorprendió, conocía esa voz pero su fuerza no le daba para girar la cabeza y responder el insulto

Naruto llegó tranquilamente y se sentó frente a él…y justo en ese momento Sasuke se pregunto como era posible que tuviese un aura tan relajada y él era todo un fiasco para esa hora…

_**-Que bien que te presentaste¨tbayoo ¿Como te va en tu primer día teme?**_

_**-Ah…-**_suspiró

_**-jajaja no te mueras en tu primer día teme**_

_**-dobe…no moriré, es solo que no creí estar así de cansado en el primer día**_

_**-Bueno…supongo que debo disculparme¨tbayoo-**_ Sasuke lo miró curioso_**- veras, Kakashi acaba de entregar la primera parte de un trabajo que tiene atrasado con otro escritor así que… digamos que anda de exigente, cualquier cosa que lea la mejorará, así que supongo que te ha explotado un poco por tu cara…solo espera unos días más y bajara el ritmo… así que no mueras antes de llegar a ese momento y estarás bien¨tbayoo-**_ sobra decir que para ese momento la sonrisa del rubio deslumbraba demasiado a los ojos de Sasuke después de estar leyendo y escribiendo durante cuatro horas

_**-¡Namikaze-sama! Vamos a seguir venga pronto-**_

Un hombre de traje negro a lo lejos llamo a Naruto…

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se levanto…

_**-Bueno, el trabajo llama…-**_ volteó a mirar al azabache una última vez_**- y Sasuke, no te mueras jajaja no tengo planes de quedarme viudo aun-**_ hizo una seña en despedida con la mano para seguir su camino, divertido por la expresión de cansancio de su Sasu… tal vez había sido un poco duro por asignarle al peliblanco pero había leído ese borrador y era un muy buen material… había que aprovechar el estado de Kakashi y poner a ese par a trabajar, por que si dejaba pasar más tiempo Kakashi regresaría a su estado normal y pues…era bueno pero muy flojo… _- el rubio sonrió satisfecho-_ como fuera el caso ya estaba hecho y trabajo es trabajo

* * *

**FIN CAP 7**

* * *

_Listo! he aqui el capitulo siete! jeje ahora pasemos a sus bellos reviews! xD _

**Tatii Cx:** Bueno sobre el pasado de Naru pronto buena parte saldrá y al fin sabran el por que de que se aparte así de la gente! Sobre Sasu ya ves! jajaja es cierto que es raro que el cometa cualquier tipo de error con esa forma de ser que se carga, pero aqui debe enfrentarse a una realidad: tendrá mucho talento pero igual es un principiante muajajaja y eso no se lo esperaba! y siendo Naru como es aqui tiene que sacarle el talento xD espero que te haya gustado el cap y arigatoo por comentar =^^=

**Shirley-15:** jajaja hola xD nos encontramos de nuevo que sugoi! me alegra que te guste este fic y sobre todo que te guste como van las cosas con ese par! jajaja espero te haya gustado la actualización y estamos en contacto nya! arigatoo por tu review =^^=

**Kaoryciel94:** arigatoo gozaimasu xD que opines eso significa que no lo hago con taaaan mal ^^U me alegra encontrarte por aqui, y sep Sasu de uke es cute! en fin, espero el nuevo cap te haya gustado que ya saben que los escribo con amor, y si lo se. eso suena mega cursi jajaja grax por comentar y jna =^^=

**alessa-vulturi:** sugoi! espero este cap también te haya gustado xD jaja y yeah! es que el terrorist es tan genial! definitivamente tiene lo suyo en especial por lo obstinado que es Shinobu-shin y las canas que le saca al principio a Miyagi n.n y tienes toda la razón si Sasuke lo deja Naru puede hacer lo que quiera! / espero el cap te haya gustado y si es así que me cometes que te pareció! =^^=

**anónimo:** arigatoo por darte el tiempo de comentar! (lo sé suena raro eso de anónimo jajaja pero también tomo esos kawaii review en cuenta) xD

**jennita:** sugoi! que bien que te ha gustado xD igual me alegra encontrarte por aquí y sep...la mosca siempre sera esa molesta pellirrosa ¬¬Uu, espero este nuevo cap te haya gustado y claro te agradeceré si me comentas que te pareció jeje xD

_Bien y esto fue todo! igualmente ya saben, agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen el fic aun de manera anónima y le siguen dando oportunidad! arigatoo gozaimasu! y como siempre ya digo jeje cualquier comentario, duda o incluso sugerencias para mejorar se agradecen! sin más ahora me despido, hasta el prox capitulo!** kioky kon fuera =^^=**_


	8. Ruina

"Nueva oportunidad"

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias: **habrá algo de ItaXDei KakashiXObito

**_ (linea)****)/NaruXSasu**– cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Drama/Romance/OoC

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios : **_Hola! aun sigo sin inter así que sobrevivo subiendo esta actualización desde un cafe internet otra vez ¬¬Uu buaa jajaja arigatoo por darse el tiempo de leer este fic, me alegra que les guste! y ahora no los molesto más...aqui el cap. 8 =^^=_

* * *

**Cap. 8 "Ruina…"**

* * *

Después de dejar a su ególatra novio en el área de la cafetería era hora de seguir trabajando, ahora se dirigía a la sala de juntas en donde solo algunos ejecutivos estarían presentes… después de todo la reunión que ahora tendría lugar iba más allá de solo un negocio…

El rubio salió del elevador llegando así al último piso en el cual residía su oficina, apenas avanzo Yamanaka se sumo a su lado…

_**-Sr. Namikaze, todos ya están presentes-**_ el mencionado asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a la vez que tomaba el café que la chica rubia le ofrecía

_**-Bien -**_ contesto Naruto después de darle un sorbo a la bebida_**- ¿Cómo lo tomo Obito?**_

_**-Bastante bien Señor…-**_ la chica se veía un poco preocupada_**- pero… siendo sinceros me dio la impresión de que Obito-san ya esperaba que le llamará**_

_**-Je…-**_ el rubio sonrió zurronamente, no esperaba menos de Obito_**…- no pienses demasiado en ello, ese Uchiha a simple vista es un inútil desesperante, pero al igual que Kakashi tiene lo suyo**_

A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en el lugar trabajando para la chica era algo obvio el hecho de que Namikaze dios y señor no halagaba a nadie…así que sonrió divertida ante el hecho de que su jefe hubiese dicho un elogio… ¿o al menos eso había sido un elogio…cierto?

Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Naruto, en cuanto el chico entro Yamanaka giro y se encargo de cerrar de manera respetuosa las puertas mientras hacia una ligera reverencia a los que ya se encontraban sentados…una vez las puertas estaban cerradas y Naruto en su lugar era hora de empezar…

_**-Y… ¿Por qué la prisa Naruto?-**_ habló sin esperar un chico de porte elegante, cabello café largo, dueño de unos ojos únicos en el mundo los cuales en cuanto tu mirada se cruzaba con ellos podías perderte en la ilusión de la profunda luna…Hyuga Neji, gran empresario sin duda y claro! Uno de los pocos contactos que el rubio conservaba hasta el día de hoy

_**-Hmp…vamos Hyuga-**_ la voz del rubio iba acompañada de cierta ironía fingida_**- estas en mi oficina así que por que no me muestras más respeto**_

_**-Oh ¿lo dices en serio? –**_ Neji sonrió de manera burlona esta vez_**- ¿Quién diría que el gran señor de la compañía es cada día más amargado? Ja…**_

_**-Y quien diría que tu sigues siendo tan molesto…al menos deberías evolucionar un poco en eso Hyuga o te quedaras atrás de mi incluso en insultos-**_ la sonrisa burlona del Uzumaki en todo su esplendor sobrepasaba esta vez a la de Neji

_**-Que problemáticos…- **_habló al fin Shikamaru _**– si se la iban a pasar peleando para que lo llamaste Naruto- **_a pesar de que parecía reclamo Shikamaru seguía relajado

Ante lo dicho por su amigo Naruto solo bajo los hombros despreocupado respondiendo incluso con tono distraído _**– por que me gusta pisarle el orgullo…- **_sí, ahí estaba su sonrisa zurrona de nuevo_**- es divertido ver como se enoja por nada…oh! ¡Neji Neji! ¡Eres tan manejable!**_

El castaño no respondió esta vez, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a tener que pelear con el rubio y nunca le ganaba…ya que más daba! No iba a perder el tiempo en una tonta pelea con el amo del ego en persona…

_**-Siento interrumpirlos pero hay quienes si tenemos que trabajar horas extras gracias a tipos de cabello blanco que no entregan a tiempo su trabajo…-**_ en ese instante el obviamente insultado Kakashi, quien también se encontraba presente, estaba por decir algo pero fue silenciado por la mirada de Obito_**…- sí Kakashi lo digo por ti!, como sea ¿podemos comenzar Naruto-sama? –**_ el peliblanco se hundió en su asiento indignado en silencio… después de todo no era su culpa! El único culpable era ese Jiraiya-sensei que se la vivía escapándose apenas entraba la noche para ir a los bares! ¡Que demonios! Como fuera el caso…estaba claro para Kakashi que Obito estaría insoportable con él toda la semana…

_**-Hmp…esta bien-**_ hablo el rubio a los presentes, volviendo su rostro esta vez a uno serio – _**Madara Uchiha ¿Qué saben de ese sujeto?**_

Ante la mención de este nombre los presentes guardaron silencio, sinceramente ninguno tenia buena impresión de ese sujeto

_**-Que es un tipo de cuidado…-**_ habló Neji, esta vez también conservando seriedad en su voz- _**hay muchos espacios en blanco en cuanto a los Uchiha, en especial sobre él… lo ultimo relevante que supe de él fue que había subido al poder de la compañía una vez que Fugaku murió…bueno, eso es todo, nunca me he relacionado más con ellos…**_

_**-Estoy de acuerdo con Neji- **_habló Kakashi_**- aparte de lo que dijo solo se que es hermano de este inútil también- **_señalo a Obito sin vergüenza alguna… a pesar de la situación parecía no tomarlo de la misma forma que los otros_**- y que no se llevan bien…eso es todo**_

Estaba por demás decir que Obito quería asesinar a Kakashi después de insultarlo con toda la desfachatez del mundo…aun así todos pasaron por alto tal cosa…

_**-Obito -**_ una vez más la voz del rubio se dio a escuchar en el lugar

El mencionado guardo silencio por unos momentos, soltando un ligero suspiro para comenzar a hablar seriamente, como pocas veces lo hacía…

_**-Uchiha Madara, 38 años, actual cabeza de uchiha corp e inversionista en el proyecto de nuestra compañía en lo que se refiere a la película de sensei… acusado de fraude y de asesinato pre-meditado en contra de su propio hermano Fugaku Uchiha y su esposa Mikoto**_

Una vez más el silencio se apodero de la sala…

_**-Bien caballeros, esto es lo que hay…**_

_**-Espera Naruto-**_ interrumpió esta vez Kakashi _**– sabes que siempre he respetado tus decisiones…pero ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto? A pesar de que este tipo de información se sepa los Uchiha tienen demasiados contactos a nivel político… si sabías esto ¿Por qué relacionaste a la compañía con un sujeto así?**_

_**-No me mires de esa forma Kakashi ¿Qué no está claro? –**_ los labios de Naruto delineaban una sonrisa confiada _**– siempre es mejor tener a los enemigos aun más cerca de cualquier amigo… y seamos sinceros! Los enemigos me entretienen más…**_

_**-¡Naruto!**_ – esta vez el ojo visible del peliplata mostraba verdadera furia acusadora_**…- ¡acaso piensas manchar el legado de tus padres con tus estúpidos juegos! ¿Qué idiotez se te metió en la cabeza esta vez como para hacer esto? ¡Corta relación con ese sujeto de una buena vez!**_

_**-¿Relación? …-**_ a pesar de las acusaciones Naruto mantenía aun su rostro desinteresado de manera burlona _**- me malinterpretas Kakashi, no hay ninguna relación con Madara… el hecho de que sea un inversionista es solo un placer personal que me estoy dando –**_ eso sin duda llamo la atención de los presentes ¿a que se refería_…"placer personal"_? _**– pero eso no te importa así que pon tu trasero de vuelta a esa silla y termina de escuchar¨tbayoo…**_

Kakashi sudo frio en ese momento, el tono del rubio sin duda había sido peligroso al final… aunque era obvia para él la razón…

_**-Problemáticos…-**_ se quejo Shikamaru desde su asiento

_**-¿Cuál es el punto entonces para que nos digas esto ahora Naruto? –**_ interrogo Neji quien en ningún momento había perdido su seriedad

_**-Ciertamente no es agradable tener contacto con ese sujeto pero gracias a eso obtuvimos buena información… Shikamaru estuvo investigando algunas cosas este fin de semana y supongo que les interesa saber que hace poco hubo una falla en su sistema, al principio solo había rumores de haber perdido unos 100 millones dado a esa caída pero gracias a nuestro observador de nubes personal hemos confirmado que hay tres ceros más en esa cifra con un bonus extra de que no fue solo una caída de sistema…Akatsuki estuvo detrás**_

Ante la mención de Akatsuki todos en la oficina estaban en silencio una vez más… Akatsuki era sin duda la red más grande de criminales en el mundo, nadie sabia nada de sus integrantes… nadie sabía si eran cientos o solo una persona…asesinos, terroristas, dementes con millones en su poder incluso era obvio que los políticos les temían, el hecho de que Madara estuviese en la misma oración que ese nombre solo podía significar dos cosas…1. Tenía el mayor poder del mundo a su disposición 2. Era el mayor idiota y ahora su cabeza tenía precio…

_**-además…-**_ prosiguió el rubio de lo más jovial como si estuviese hablando del clima _**– esta a punto de perder la compañía**_

Los ojos de Obito se abrieron en shock ante tal declaración de parte de su jefe… ¿quiebra? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Madara con la compañía de su familia? De haber sabido que algo como esto pasaría le hubiese arrebatado la compañía hace años a ese bastardo! Pero no lo había hecho… ¡tenía que hacer algo!, cerró sus puños frustrado en un intento por contener la ira que empezaba a correr en su cuerpo… era capaz de salir de esa oficina en ese mismo instante y darle la golpiza de su vida a su hermano mayor si era necesario…

_**-¡Obito! –**_ la voz de Kakashi lo saco de sus cavilaciones, regresando en sí pudo sentir la calidez de la mano del peliblanco sobre la suya en un intento de parte de esté de apoyarlo… se sintió inútil…

_**-No te preocupes Obito, por eso te traje aquí…-**_ continuo Naruto captando toda la atención de los presentes una vez más, pero más del Uchiha_**…- Ah…-**_ suspiro antes de proseguir, esta vez su voz perdía seriedad…era como si quisiera reconfortar al nombrado un poco_**…- Siendo sincero no pensaba decirle a ninguno de ustedes esta información¨tbayoo, después de todo nunca me ha interesado antes relacionarme de alguna manera con esa empresa ya que somos giros muy diferentes y simplemente me aburren…en fin, Obito… pese a la basura de familia que tienes tu eres parte del 2% que vale la pena, así que quiero que seas sincero conmigo… ¿quieres quedarte con la compañía? O… ¿esta bien que desaparezca?**_

Obito abrió los ojos con sorpresa...los demás en el lugar observaban curiosos lo que estaba pasando, si bien el único que estaba enterado de que algo así pasaría era Shikamaru por las charlas sostenidas un día antes con el rubio era de explicarse su tranquilidad… para Kakashi nada tenia sentido ¿Qué pensaba el rubio? ¿acaso quería decir que le estaba regalando la compañía Uchiha a Obito?... Neji aun mantenía su porte, aunque para él no estaba muy claro el por que de las acciones del rubio tenía plena confianza en tales acciones, después de todo si tenia que confiarle a alguien su vida ese sería Naruto sin duda…

Para Obito las cosas iban demasiado rápido _¿Qué debía hacer?_

_**-Naruto-sama…-**_ al fin hablo Obito_**- sea sincero por favor ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que después de perder tanto dinero la compañía salga adelante?**_

_**-Un 20%...**_

El pelinegro de gafas ligeramente naranjas sintió como si fuese apuñalado ante tal cifra ¡el trabajo de generaciones ahora estaba reducido a un dudoso 20%!

Por su lado Naruto sabía que era una decisión difícil e incluso tal vez estaba siendo demasiado injusto por pedir una respuesta inmediata… pero era necesario, pues ciertamente como ya había dicho antes si por el fuese no le importaría que esa compañía se hundiese siempre y cuando Madara cayera con ella… pero mientras más pensaba en ello no podía evitar pensar en Sasuke, después de todo tal vez su azabache adoración y Obito saldrían muy afectados si todo se perdía, si era por ellos tal vez podría hacer algo…

_**-Esta bien esto tiene que pasar –**_ Naruto levanto una ceja interrogante ante las palabras de Uchiha_**- pienso que no vale la pena luchar por ella con tantas perdidas -**_ los ojos de Naruto por primera vez en la reunión se abrieron ahora con sorpresa…sinceramente conociendo lo obstinado que era Obito para ver lo positivo creía que era un hecho el hacer algo para rescatar algo… pero parece que esta vez había calculado mal…

Para ese momento Kakashi se sentía destrozado por lo que veía… era obvio que eso le estaba doliendo a Obito, ya que pese a la mala relación que había sostenido siempre con sus hermanos amaba lo que significaba la empresa, incluso a veces se alucinaba contándole a Kakashi como sería una vez que sus sobrinos la manejaran!... pero ahora lo tenia frente a sí sonriendo como si nada pasara y agradeciendo a Naruto por la oportunidad, claro…aunque no la tomaría…

_**-¿Estas seguro Obito? –**_ pregunto con dificultad el rubio, mientras esté ahora con una sonrisa y en completo silencio asentía con la cabeza confirmando sus anteriores palabras_**…- Muy bien, siendo así puedes retirarte por hoy Obito…si deseas puedes tomarte el día, supongo que querrás pensar un poco¨tbayoo**_

El Uchiha se levanto haciendo una ligera reverencia a los presentes y agradeciendo a Naruto, sin más salió… mientras un Kakashi demasiado preocupado miraba su espalda perdiéndose al salir, se veía mal pese a esa sonrisa… le dolía al peliblanco dejarlo ir así…

_**-Shikamaru…-**_ una vez más el rubio hablo retomando la reunión_**- ¿Qué dices? Ahora que Obito rechazó la oferta solo nos preocuparemos de mantenernos al margen… ¿te parece bien?**_

_**-Entiendo, ya que es así detendré el dinero que entraba de mi parte en esa compañia, en serio que todo esto es problemático**_

_**-Bien, entonces…- ¡Namikaze-sama! –**_ la voz del peliblanco interrumpió

El rubio miro curioso a Kakashi, se veía preocupado…

_**-Ve, te pondré al tanto después…**_

_**-Arigatoo señor –**_ sin tardar se levanto acercándose a la salida_**…-¡Kakashi! – **_llamó Naruto una vez que el nombrado estaba por salir, se detuvo mirando a su jefe_**…- Te lo pediré amablemente solo por la situación… no te atrevas a nombrar a mis padres en esta oficina de nuevo, ahora vete –**_ y eso fue todo, Kakashi salió de la oficina

_**-Neji ahora que viste esto vayamos al grano…-**_ ese tono tan firme y sin rodeos de parte del rubio le encantaba al Hyuga, después de todo era parte del por que respetaba al Namikaze a pesar de su humor de los mil demonios… una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en sus labios, todo indicaba que al fin se enteraría del por que el Namikaze lo había citado para ver todo eso…

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

_**-¡Maldición! ¡maldición!...-**_ el Uchiha llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza jalando sus cabellos, era demasiado frustrante toda la información recibida! Todo lo que había escuchado solo le indicaba una cosa…

_**-No pude hacer nada…no me di cuenta, solo…solo soy un inútil – **_la sonrisa fingida de hace pocos minutos se había perdido en cuanto llegó a su oficina derrumbándose junto a la poca fe que le quedaba…No era más que un ingenuo!

Después de la muerte de su hermano Fugaku había rechazado tomar la empresa, prefirió tomar el cuidado de sus sobrinos y prepararlos… había sido tan idiota! Y gracias a que alguna vez creyó en que Madara sacaría mejor a la compañía ahora estaba sufriendo, todo el trabajo, dedicación, lagrimas, orgullo…toda la gloria de los Uchiha estaba por irse a la mierda…

¡Oh sí! Por que era obvio que en cuanto la quiebra llegara todos los periódicos estarían exponiendo los errores de la familia, si eso pasaba sin duda tomaría sus cosas y se largaría con Sasuke lejos…y de nuevo se sentía inútil, Itachi hace mucho lo había superado en madurez…tanto que a corta edad había tenido que entrar en los negocios familiares… ahora tenia una vida aparte, le dolía pensar que tendría que vivir una vergüenza más…la primera: la sorpresiva muerte de sus padres sin siquiera poder rendirles un buen funeral ya que los cuerpos nunca se encontrarón después del accidente…la segunda: la caída de la compañía familiar, la caída del orgullo Uchiha

_**-pero…-**_ comenzó a hablar entre sollozos _**– es lo mejor…como, ¿Cómo podría levantarla? Yo… no soy tan fuerte…- **_tristeza, eso era lo que su rostro mostraba, lo único que se veía en él…

Repentinamente unos golpes precipitados se escuchaban en la puerta…

_**-¡Obito! ¡abre! ¡Obito!**_

_**-…-**_ silencio

_**-¡Obito!**_

Se escucho como el seguro de la puerta se abría, sin la menor delicadeza Kakashi empujo para entrar cerrando nuevamente la puerta tan rápido como había sido abierta…

Y esa punzada regresaba a su pecho, Obito tenía los ojos hinchados como si llevase horas llorando, su cuerpo ligeramente temblando…

El Uchiha pelinegro bajo sus sollozos una vez Kakashi entró, lo que menos quería era tener que soportar alguna burla de parte de esté…solo quería estar solo…

_**-Obito, el jefe te dio el día ¿Qué te parece que te invite la comida? Creo que te vendrá bien aire fresco**_

Mas no obtuvo respuesta, solo el sonido por lo bajo de los sollozos del Uchiha…

Sin poder contenerse más Kakashi acorralo para sí el cuerpo de su compañero en un abrazo, el pelinegro se sobresalto ante el contacto pero no tardo en sentirse cálido encontrando un refugio entre los brazos del otro…

_**-Soy patético Kakashi…-**_ al fin hablo ahora un poco más tranquilo

_**-Hmp, no lo eres…la culpa no es tuya Obito, sabes que hay más de por medio**_

_**-Lo sé… pero aun así es doloroso… soy un inútil**_

El llanto regresaba…Kakashi dirigió su mano hacia el mentón del pelinegro y con delicadeza lo levantó haciendo chocar sus miradas…

_**-No eres un inútil…-**_ con su otra mano seco las lágrimas que caían rebeldes por las mejillas del pelinegro_**- no importa que pase me tienes a mí baka, así que deja de lastimarte… yo…yo me aseguraré de que tu estés bien**_

No estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, pero sentía que las palabras de Kakashi en ese momento le llenaban el pecho de un calor agradable, sus lágrimas se detenían, su respiración se calmaba… terminando el encuentro de sus miradas Obito busco una vez más el refugio en el pecho de Kakashi…como si fuese natural se acomodo una vez más en ese lugar mientras los brazos del peliblanco lo rodeaban de nuevo en un abrazo…

¿Cómo era posible que Kakashi pudiese ver tan patético estado del genial Uchiha jefe del área de impresiones? No estaba claro para Obito… pero mientras fuese él quería creer en que todo estaría bien…

* * *

**FIN CAP 8**

* * *

_Lo sé... esta vez fue más KakaXobito, ya necesitaban su espacio y claro como ven los problemas para los Uchiha estan serios U.ú. Espero esté cap les haya gustado ya que como dije antes ahora si vienen los problemas para la pareja NaruXSasu! y como no! teniendo a Madara Uchiha en el fic la cosa tenía que ser fea o.o (aunque me encanta Madara *w*) en fin pasemos a sus megakawaii reviews que alegran mi problematica existencia _

**mariafer-1210:** antes de otra cosa arigatoo por darte tu tiempo de comentarme (reverencia) me alegra que te guste el fic y de alguna manera te ayude a pasar un buen rato nya! arigatoo y en serio? jajaja ya somos dos! apenas pude actualizar hoy mis fics por que literalmente tambien estaba como Kakashi jajaja una masa sin forma en un escritorio donde solo se distingue el cabello jajaja y sip... la pelirrosa simplemente es insoportable ¬¬, pero nos nos amarguemos pensando en ella que para eso tenemos el NaruXSasu jajaja de nuevo arigatoo por comentar me motivan a seguir escribiendo! e igual espero este cap te haya parecido interesante =^^=

**jennita:** yeah! siempre es divertido imaginar a esa molestia sufriendo muajajaja *w* arigatoo por comentar! sobre el lemon esta vez no hubo pero ey! recuerdas aqui tengo estimado el Mpreg se Sasu-chan así que no tarda créeme ;) solo que eso sí! recuerden que el lemon no es solo sexo loco así que sera un lemon mega cute que conserve el estilo del fic. arigatoo de nuevo por comentar espero el cap te haya gustado! =^^=

**Idachi:** yeah! duro contra la rosa! jajaja me matan tus comentarios, me sacan siempre una sonrisa arigatoo por comentarme y espero este cap te haya gustado también (si, ya se que fue más informativo...pero era necesario jeje) bye =^^=

**rukia:** una vez más arigatoo por tu review, jeje si la pelirrosa molestara de repente...ya vez que se resiste siempre a irse a morir a alguna esquina ¬¬Uu. Sobre el libro de Sasu personalmente si tengo en mente el contenido y me parece muy interesante tu curiosidad hacia él, te prometo que veré como incluir el contenido de "algunas lineas o parrafos" del "libro" de forma que pueda transmitir el lado de Sasuke que me gustaría mostrar. Espero disfrutaras el cap! y una vez más arigatoo por tu kawaii review! me has dado mas trabajo jeje =^^=

**los tres chiflados:** nya! arigatoo me alegra mucho que te siga gustando y claro que contestare tus dudas! si para estoy! jeje Tanto Naru como Sasu en este fic cuentan con 21 años, el azabache se encuentra en la universidad aun cursando, Naruto no estudia más, recuerda que dado a que desde los trece años estuvo bajo el cuidado de Jiraiya podrías decir que estudio hasta el nivel medio (obvio en buena escuela con tanto dinero que tienen u.ú ) pero después le pide a ero-sennin que le enseñe y toma el control de la compañia a temprana edad...e ahí el por que a pesar de tener la misma edad Naruto da un aire de madurez diferente al que Sasuke tiene por naturaleza. Espero eso responda tus dudas! sobre el Mpreg creo que no afecta nada decirlo xD el heredero nacera justo en el final de este fic asi que pienso poner una parte con unos años despúes para el final por que a mi parecer sería megakawaii tener a una lindura retoño de Naru y Sasu en el final (aunque aun no diré que es muajajaja ) nya! una vez más arigatoo por comentarme tus dudas (reverencia) espero hayas disfrutado el cap. bye bye =^^=

_Y esto fue nueva oportunidad cap. 8! arigatoo a todas las almas que se dan tiempo para leer mis locuras fujoshi en anonimato, en verdad que les guste me motiva a escribir...espero poder subir la actu la prox semana, si me tardo más días gomenasai! creánme que cuando pasa es por que estoy como el Kakashi de mi fic en algun lugar, una masa sin forma de la que solo se distingue el cabello o a veces ni eso u.ú... no me maten jajaja arigatoo! y como siempre cualquier review lo agradezco desde antes y no duden en que me daré tiempo de contestar cada una de las dudas que puedan surgir! bye bye kioky** kon fuera! =^^=**_


	9. El inicio de la turbulencia

"Nueva oportunidad"

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias:**habrá algo de ItaXDei KakashiXObito

**_ (linea))/NaruXSasu–** cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Drama/Romance/OoC

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :_ Hola a todos mis geniales lectores de nuevo, arigatoo por darse tiempo una vez más y leer esta actualización =^^= espero como siempre sea de su agrado, y sip...se que este cap tardo un tanto más de lo prometido pero espero su comprensión onegai Q.Q ... en fin, no los molesto más por ahora...así que espero que lo disfruten nya! =^^=_**

* * *

**Cap. 9 "El inicio de la turbulencia…"**

* * *

_La noche es atrapante en muchos sentidos dependiendo del alma que la observa, para el amo Namikaze Naruto era un refugio… si bien, durante mucho lo había sido dado a la complicidad que la noche siempre te da…no hay que dudar de ella, nunca te traicionara y por más que desees alejarte de todo y la maldigas ella nunca te pierde de vista…_

Había sido un día pesado sin duda, el dar la noticia a Obito, lidiar más tarde con Kakashi por que según él no tuvo nada de tacto con el Uchiha…además de que la junta con Neji y Shikamaru le llevo mucho tiempo…y siendo sinceros aunque fuese por su causa le fastidiaba estar horas encerrado hablando de lo mismo, pero en fin como fuera el caso al fin la fiel noche había llegado y la luz furtiva de la luna alumbraba su departamento…

Lo que si lamentaba el rubio era que con todo el ajetreo de la tarde ya no tuvo tiempo de ver al dueño de las orbes que tanto lo atraían, sí…Sasuke ya se había ido sin siquiera avisarle para cuando el rubio termino sus labores… y ante el recuerdo el rubio, quien estaba sentado oculto en las sombras de la noche en su sillón frente al ventanal de su gran departamento observando las luces nocturnas de la ciudad…no pudo más que formar un gesto de ligera molestia, después de todo ni una llamada había recibido de su ahora novio ególatra…

_**-Ah…-**_ dejo escapar un ligero suspiro ante sus pensamientos_**- creo que lo consiento demasiado¨tbayoo –**_ esta vez su rostro fue lleno con una cálida sonrisa _**– espero no haberme equivocado contigo**_

Este era uno de los únicos momentos que Naruto tenía para sí, la soledad de su hogar sin duda era perfecta…

Sin embargo su recién tranquilidad se vio afectada cuando la melodía del teléfono de su departamento comenzó a sonar… levanto una ceja interrogante pues eran contadas las personas que tenían aquel número…y que recordase no esperaba nada de ellos estos días…

De manera resignada se levanto de su agradable vista, presionando el interruptor de la luz que tenía cerca la encendió para ir directamente al teléfono más cercano del lugar…

_**-¿Quién eres y que quieres¨tbayoo? –**_ ok, no era la mejor forma de contestar pero ¡quien se atrevía a molestar sus ratos de tranquilidad no podía ser tratado con delicadeza!

_**-Tsk…-**_ se escucho del otro lado de la línea_**- al menos podrías saludar bien dobe…-**_ Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, después de todo solo una persona en la tierra podía darse el lujo de insultarlo y salir sin heridas en el acto

_**-Gomene teme, es solo que no esperaba que fueras tu…-**_ su ceja se movió interrogante de nuevo, mientras la ligera confusión se plasmaba en su rostro _**- ¿como conseguiste este número¨tbayoo?**_

_**-Tu secretaría, pase por tu oficina antes de irme dobe pero estabas ocupado así que tu secretaría me lo dio…**_

Bueno, para Naruto eso… ¡si que era una sorpresa! Se supone que no cualquiera debería tener acceso a su número, llevó su mano jalando sus cabellos descuidadamente hacia atrás…definitivamente le estaba dando mucha confianza a esa chica nueva y eso no era bueno…como fuera el caso ya lo resolvería después…

_**-Souka…- **_fue todo lo que pudo decir al azabache

_**-Pero eso no importa-**_ siguió el azabache_**- estaba pensando que… tal vez ¿podríamos ir a cenar? –**_ y era obvio que la voz orgullosa del Uchiha sonaba tranquila y por que no decirlo, hasta cierta punto anhelante…esto saco aquella sonrisa zurrona de parte del rubio al instante mientras escuchaba, después de todo parecía que su pelinegro lo extrañaba…

_**-Esta bien ¿a donde quieres ir¨tbayoo? –**_ contesto animado

_**-Eh…a donde tu quieras esta bien –**_ ¡demonios! Esa voz, Uchiha Sasuke se maldecía por ser tan cursi los últimos días, pues en cuanto escucho el tono de Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse del otro lado de la línea

_**-¡Yosh! Pasare por ti en 30 min**_

_**-Hmp, nos vemos…-**_ y ese fue el fin de la llamada

Una vez colgado el teléfono el rubio, ahora con la luz encendida, regreso hacia la vista de la ciudad por aquel gran ventanal…observo curioso y sin más cerro las persianas…

Esa tonta sonrisa que tuvo al escuchar al azabache seguía en su rostro, después de todo tal vez… solo tal vez, ya no era necesario disfrutar así la soledad, ahora podía darse la oportunidad de darle ese tiempo a alguien más…

* * *

**SXN**

* * *

Una vez la llamada término el azabache se recostó cansado en su cama, miro de manera distraída el reloj en su muñeca…eran las 10 pm

_**-El dobe llegara a las 10:30 –**_ dijo para si, oculto sus ojos negros con su brazo mientras aun seguía recostado… _¡definitivamente estaba loco! _– y esta vez se podía observar a su alrededor un aura cansada mientras sus ojos ya tenían ligeras líneas debajo como si no hubiese dormido en días! – no podía creer que acabara de pedirle al rubio salir, estaba muriéndose de cansancio desde que salió de la editorial…¡en su primer día! – su ceja se frunció ligeramente ante la impresión…nunca creyó tener poca resistencia- como fuera el caso, había logrado salir antes por que Kakashi no volvió a aparecer para seguirlo corrigiendo… había ido directamente a la oficina del rubio pero no pudo hablar con él así que Ino insistió en que le llamara más tarde a ese numero, pero siendo sinceros no pensaba hacerlo…solo quería descansar para el día siguiente ir al colegio por la mañana y presentarse en la editorial a las 12 para seguir con el trabajo, pero su consciencia… que de hecho solo funcionaba para cierto Namikaze, no lo dejaba descansar pensando en que no estaba bien haberse ido sin despedirse de él…

Y así fue como llegamos a este punto, Uchiha Sasuke fue vencido por el amor y termino marcándole al dobe para salir y verlo…

_**-Tsk…-**_ gruño por lo bajo el azabache mientras se levantaba de la cama para prepararse, se acerco a su espejo logrando vislumbrar el ligero sonrojo que aun se conservaba en sus mejillas por la llamada al dobe, se giro… evitaría mirarse por un rato en el espejo, después de todo ¡a quien engañaba! ¡Estaba tan enamorado de ese dobe que no importaba si se caía de cansancio al día siguiente, quería verlo!

Sin más avanzo hasta su gran guardarropa…por ahora dejaría de pensar y se dedicaría a ver que ropa usaría esa noche…-una sonrisa altanera se formo en sus labios, con todo el orgullo Uchiha- le mostraría a ese dobe el trofeo de novio que se había conseguido, así que más le valía ser agradecido por preocuparse por el deleite visual de su novio…

* * *

**SXN**

* * *

_**-¿Cómo demonios pasó esto? ¡Creí haber sido bastante especifico con que esa inversión era importante y quería que la mantuvieras hasta el final!**_

_**-Lo siento señor… por más que intentamos hablar con el señor Nara estaba resuelto a cerrar el contrato**_

Uchiha Madara estaba en verdad molesto con los inútiles de socios que tenía… estos eran los momentos en los que se preguntaba por que había sido tan idiota en elegirlos a ellos… pero como fuera era muy tarde como para arrepentirse…

_**-Maldición… necesitamos otro apoyo financiero sino queremos que todo esto nos lleve a la mierda-**_ y con el aun fastidio en sus ojos miró fijamente a los dos socios frente a sí _**– ¿que me miran? ¡Denme opciones que para eso les pago!**_

Ambos hombres se miraron con total resignación, ni siquiera ellos habrían pensado estar en una situación así… por lo que simplemente no tenían idea de donde sacar el dinero suficiente para cubrir una entrada tan grande como la que el Nara acababa de abandonar…

_**-Me temo que…-**_se escucho una voz profunda desde la entrada captando la atención de los presentes_**- ya no tienes salida Madara, será mejor que cierre mis tratos contigo antes de que algo peor pase…sabes hay mucho dinero en juego**_

Madara miro con total desprecio al sujeto recién llegado, mientras este mantenía una postura serena y por que no decirlo… burlona

_**-Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, si me hundo te hundes conmigo Kaguya Kimimaro…-**_ la sonrisa triunfal de haber respondido a tal humillación se poso en los labios del Uchiha mientras el aludido entrecerraba de manera peligrosa la mirada… sin tomarle mayor importancia Madara siguió_**…- ¿y? ¿Qué se supone que haces en mi territorio? La mansión Uchiha no esta abierta para cualquiera…**_

_**-Me alegra entonces no ser un cualquiera, Madara… pese a o que pienses no me importa que digas-**_ su tono tranquilo seguía en su voz a pesar de la mirada peligrosa_**- solo vine por que escuche que retiraron una buena suma del fondo y eso no me gusta… creí que tendrías todo controlado Uchiha… pero veo que fue demasiado para ti**_

_**-Tsk, ten cuidado con insultarme Kimimaro, sabes mejor que nadie que si me place te cortaría el cuello de una vez…**_

_**-Cierto, pero no te conviene hacer algo contra mí… después de todo después del Nara soy quien tiene una gran suma en tu empresa…recuerdas ¿si me hundo te hundes conmigo…Uchiha-san?**_

Sin duda eso le constaría la vida a Kimimaro, lástima que tuviera la razón...

Los dos hombres solo veían estupefactos a aquellos monstruos hablar, sí…monstruos! Por que era bien sabido que entre ellos habían logrado mucho dinero con facilidad…pero también sus almas estaban condenadas al infierno por todos aquellos a quienes habían asesinado sin piedad para lograrlo…

_**-Lárguense…-**_ fue todo lo que Madara dirigió a aquellos dos hombres, quienes con todo el porte que aun se podían permitir ante tales sujetos hicieron una reverencia y salieron cuanto antes de ahí, dejándolos solos en la habitación…

El silencio entre ambos hombres duro unos minutos más…Madara llamó a uno de los mayordomos pidiéndole café para el invitado… una vez la recepción parecía ser agradable una vez más ambos hombres siguieron como si nada…

_**-Sabes que no te será fácil conseguir una suma tan grande pronto ¿verdad?...-**_ el ahora cómodo invitado, Kimimaro, hablo sin vacilar…después de todo era hora de hablar claro

_**-Lo sé, pero no me preocupo tanto… ya veré como me las arreglo para hacer que esto funcione**_

_**-Aun no puedo creer que todo esto pasara, los planes del fraude estaban perfectos… sabes algo del maldito que hackeo el sistema ¡maldición!, si no hubiese sido por él…-**_

_**-o ellos…-**_ interrumpió Madara a su acompañante

_**-¿ellos? Que quieres decir, dime lo que sabes Uchiha**_

_**-Toda esta mierda es por Akatsuki…**_

El peliblanco abrió los ojos en sorpresa, para después sustituir la sorpresa con verdadero enojo…

_**-¡Akatsuki! …esos malditos solo empeoran esto- **_cerro ambos puños con frustración mientras desviaba la vista de Madara_**- es mejor dar ese dinero por perdido por completo…**_

_**-Ahora entiendes…además no podemos simplemente pedir algún préstamo, al menos no ahora**_

_**-Entonces… cierra esa compañía de una vez y lárgate antes de que Akatsuki quiera algo más que dinero –**_ esta vez el peliblanco iba más en serio

_**-dices que… ¿huya?**_

_**-no malinterpretes…no me interesa en lo más mínimo que le pase a tu trasero o al de tu familia, pero sabes que Akatsuki no ataca sin objetivo…esto me hace pensar que sabe de los fraudes, las deudas, te rodearan más hasta sacarte lo último ahora que estas en la mira y una vez salga a la luz todo el pasado…es simple, te verán morir después de sacarte lo más que puedan**_

_**-Me subestimas Kimimaro, aunque fuese que Akatsui quiere aprovechar mi caída nadie sabe que se supone que quieren esos tipos…o ese tipo, como sea no creo que se atrevan a intervenir más conmigo…después de todo no olvides que soy Madara Uchiha**_

Kimimaro se limito a observar a Madara, no le gustaba que tuviese tanta confianza…después de todo lo acababa de decir ¿no? nadie sabe lo que akatsuki quiere o por que hace las cosas… era irresponsable desechar así su idea…

_**-Tengo un último as que tirar…-**_ Madara rompió el silencio, captando la atención del peliblanco_**- Sasuke…**_

_**-¿tu sobrino?… no veo el beneficio, el ni siquiera entro en a trabajar en la compañía por lo que me contaste, no lo puedes incriminar aun**_

_**-No lo digo por eso… ese inútil de mi sobrino tiene un fondo que Fugaku le dejó, por lo que se es una muy buena suma que nos podría funcionar…**_

_**-Si es tan fácil ¿Por qué no lo hace y ya? Nos podríamos ahorrar este intento de reunión sabes…**_

_**-Hmp…no es tan fácil, ese fondo esta bajo el poder de Itachi y sabes que ese tipo es casi tan peligroso como yo cuando hablamos de negocios…**_

Ante la despectiva forma de dirigirse a su sobrino Kimimaro rio por lo bajo haciendo molestar un tanto más al Uchiha…

_**-Vamos…tanto desprecio le tienes a tu sobrino, recuerda que es por él que has podido dedicarte a hacer lo que se te da la gana en esta casa cuando la rechazo…además de que tienes que admitir que el dinero que tiene él solo lo hizo con tal de mostrarte que no te necesitaba…**_

_**-Deja de alabarlo si no quieres que cumpla lo de asesinarte aquí…-**_sí, sin duda para kimimaro era la gloria sacar de quicio al Uchiha_**- el punto es que no le dará tan fácil el dinero a Sasuke como para quitárselo…pero ya encontrare la forma**_

_**-Pues no te tomes mucho tiempo, eso es lo que menos tenemos ahora que toda tu compañía se viene abajo**_

Una vez más el mayordomo se presento para percatarse de que su amo no requiriese nada más, momento durante el cuan el silencio lleno una vez más la habitación… una vez se fue la charla continuo…

_**-Tsk…seria mas fácil si el malcriado de Sasuke hubiese entrado a la compañía no con sus acciones sino que directo a la oficina, así Itachi le hubiese entregado el dinero sin falta**_

_**-No te compliques tanto, convéncelo entonces**_

_**-Tsk…- **_nuevamente el Uchiha gruño sin disimulo ante tal cosa _**– desde que murieron sus padres a ese malcriado nada le importa…se la vive pensando en libros y no se cuanta estupidez, tiene todo el porte de un digno Uchiha pero para los negocios no me sirve así, es un estúpido idealista al igual que su hermano y peor aun por que al menos Itachi esta en sus negocios…**_

Kimimaro parecía pensar lo recién dicho…

_**-Insisto entonces…convéncelo –**_ y ante el gesto de reclamo en las facciones de Madara elevo la voz _**– de manera que entienda –**_ la sonrisa burlona en su rostro_**- haz sido demasiado indulgente con tu sobrino, deberías aprovechar que casi no habla con su hermano y acorralarlo… dale un uso, ¿no te parece buena idea?**_

El Uchiha sonrió de la misma manera satisfecho, kimimaro tenía mucha razón, si bien en el pasado no había tocado a Sasuke por la audacia y protección de su hermano…ahora que esté no estaba cerca era el momento perfecto…

* * *

**SXN**

* * *

10:30 pm

El azabache estaba esperando en la gran sala a que su dobe llegará.

Su rostro mostraba toda la satisfacción que el apellido Uchiha puede mostrar y no era para menos ya que la palabra para describirlo justo en el momento era:_ perfecto_

La ropa que había elegido, un buen traje negro muy favorable a su figura haciendo lucir sus largas piernas y su buen trasero, camiseta azul índigo entre abierta de arriba de manera sexy… sus cabellos al frente dando un toque elegante… _¡si ese dobe no se daba cuenta de su perfección esa noche era obvio que estaba ciego!_

Como fuera el caso, ya faltaba poco…

El sonido de la puerta a la estancia abriéndose de manera estrepitosa saco al azabache de cualquier cavilación… desde el sillón en el cuál esperaba pudo vislumbrar con total desprecio a dos hombres frente a él, el cabeza Uchiha y un tipo raro de cabellos blanco, quien fuera en realidad al azabache no le interesaba…

Madara correspondió la mirada de su sobrino con el mismo desprecio y fue directo al grano, mientras kimimaro solo se mantenía al margen recargado contra la pared…

_**-Escucha bien mocoso, es hora de que te alinees en esta casa y seas en algo útil… a partir de mañana quiero que te ocupes de los negocios de la familia**_

_**-tu "utilidad" no me interesa tío, te lo dije antes y solo por que estoy de buen humor te lo confirmo-**_ el azabache sonrió altaneramente- _**no me interesa trabajar en tu compañía…**_

-¡_**Bastardo! Así me agradeces tu estancia en esta casa, no eres más que un malagradecido**_

_**-Di lo que quieras tío pero ya tome mi decisión hace tiempo**_

_**-Hmp… ¿en verdad crees tener talento para otra cosa Sasuke? Los Uchiha somos un linaje maldito, somos unos egoístas sin remedio…¿piensas escribir un libro de eso? Por que insisto en que no sé que piensas lograr con esa carrera…claro –**_ su tono fue totalmente de burla_**- si es que a "eso" le puedes llamar carrera**_

El azabache se limito a mostrar el odio por lo dicho en su mirada…

_**-Di lo que quieras, no me obligaras-**_ dicho esto Sasuke se levanto dirigiéndose a la salida de la estancia, esperaría a Naruto fuera…total no debía tardar

Sin embargo en cuanto llegó a lado de la puerta fue detenido por el fuerte agarré de su tío lastimándolo… se giro molesto hacia Madara y pudo vislumbrar la misma penetrante mirada de odio

_**-Escucha bien Sasuke, he sido muy paciente en tus delirios de escritor y no se como permití que el estúpido de Obito te metiera locas ideas con eso pero ya me cansé…así que ahora haré que te comportes como un Uchiha y salves la maldita compañía aunque tenga que dejarte sin nada!**_

_**-Suéltame Madara…-**_ la mirada de Sasuke afilada con el odio siendo contenido_**- ya te lo dije, no me importas tú, la compañía o lo que sea…tengo mis propios planes**_

El desprecio en los ojos del mayor ante tales palabras...

_**-¡Desagradecido! –**_ Madara levantó el puño para propinarle un buen golpe en el rostro al azabache quien a pesar de la situación no había cambiado su frio semblante pero para su desgracia su brazo fue detenido a mitad del aire por uno con la misma fuerza y rapidez que la suya… ambos Uchiha abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ante el hombre rubio, ojiceleste y sobre todo bien parecido que estaba ahora entre ambos…

El rubio soltó despectivamente de su agarre a Madara, mientras sus ojos se mostraban con un rojizo peligroso y en su rostro se reflejaba la furia

_**-¿Que demonios? Namikaze… ¿Qué haces aquí? Y…-**_ el Uchiha estaba por maldecir todo lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora con el Namikaze presente no podía darse el lujo de que por lo visto perdiera el apoyo financiero que ser su socio le estaba dando…se mordió el labio frustrado sin saber que hacer ahora…

Por su parte Sasuke seguía sorprendido, si bien estaba preparado para responder al golpe de Madara no estaba preparado para ver al dobe defendiéndolo de la nada…su sorpresa era obvia en su rostro

_**-Sasuke vámonos-**_ y eso fue todo, Naruto tomó a Sasuke del brazo sacándolo de ahí sin siquiera mirar nuevamente a Madara…

Por su parte Kimimaro solo sonreía divertido ante tal escena… _¿acaso ese no era Naruto?_, sonrió satisfecho, una vez que se le bajara la ira a Madara le diría que después de todo Sasuke serviría de algo aun contra su voluntad…

_**-Sin duda, esto será interesante –**_ dijo sonriendo solemnemente para sí mismo el peliblanco, sin duda la vida es una total ironía…

* * *

**FIN CAP 9**

* * *

_**Yosh! y este ha sido el capitulo nueve! estoy feliz jeje, espero les haya gustado...las cosas ahora vienen feas u.ú aunque el amor de Naru y Sasu vencerá todo n.n... en el prox cap viene una parte que considero muy importante en este fic que estoy segura no los defraudará así que onegai háganme el honor de seguir este fic en su prox actualización nya! =^^= ahora sin más pasemos a sus hermosos reviews!**_

**rukia: **arigatoo por darte el tiempo una vez más de dejarme tu opinión, en esta ocasión no te pude complacer con un poco de ese contenido, pero probablemente pueda comenzar la relación a partir del prox capitulo! una vez más arigatoo por el interés en todo el ambiente del fic...significa mucho para mí ya que sinceramente soy una novata jeje espero este cap te haya gustado y me acompañes en el prox capitulo! xD

**kaoryciel94: **Hola! aigatoo por tu review que como siempre me alegra el día leerte, pues bien estoy totalmente en acuerdo jaaja menma es el digno fruto entre Naru y Sasu-teme nya! obvio que kishi-sensei tuvo que leerlo de los geniales fic SasuXNaru jajjaja. por otro lado me alegra que te guste el mpreg y sip *w* sasu con pancita es taaan cute *w* arigatoo por todo tu review jeje y espero que este cap te haya gustado y sobre todo que te guste el camino de la trama para que me sigas acompañando jeje! =^^=

**mariafer-1210: **mega arigatoo por el ánimo! en serio espero tu también lo tengas estos días! me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, me emociona *w* igual espero este cap te haya gustado...seré tan feliz si es así jeje, una vez más arigatoo por decir que te gusta la escritura de mis musas y claro que siempre responderé como se debe cada uno de sus review así que me alegra responderte una vez más... estamos en contacto =^^=

**jennita: **Una vez más arigatoo por tu review, me alegra dejar en claro su relación y en lo personal creo que sera lindo ver como avanzan esos dos en el fic, espero tambien te guste =^^=

**Idachi: **jajaja arigatoo entonces por la paciencia! no me fue posible actualizar hasta hoy Q.Q ... espero el cap te haya gustado y como siempre me acompañes a través del fic xD !

_**Y así llegamos al final de este capitulo... arigatoo a todas las almas que me dan algo de su tiempo al leer de manera anónima este fic, espero de igual manera les guste el rumbo que va tomando la historia y como siempre que me acompañen en el prox capitulo también! sin más por ahora me despido jeje pásenla sugoi y que las musas del yaoi estén con ustedes jajjaa kioky kon fuera =^^=**_


	10. Enamorado

"Nueva oportunidad"

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias:**habrá algo de ItaXDei KakashiXObito

**_ (linea))/NaruXSasu–** cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Drama/Romance/OoC

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :**

_**Hola una vez más, aquí vengo con un nuevo capi de este kawaii fic, no tengo excusa por la tardanza en actualizar más que el ritmo que a veces lleva mi rara vida así que gomene si los hice esperar u.u!**_

_**Como en cada actualización espero este cap sea de su agrado y disfruten el leerlo! arigatoo por darme de su tiempo una vez más! les prometo que sin falta el sig cap llega la prox semana¨tbayoo! una vez más arigatoo y disfruten n.n...kioky kon **_

* * *

**Cap. 10 "Enamorado"**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke por primera vez se daba cuenta de la razón por la que al parecer era temido su rubio novio…

En cuanto habían salido de la mansión el silencio de parte del rubio era abrumador en el auto, Naruto no dijo una sola palabra y en cambio sin consideración hacia el azabache dio "on" al cd que estaba en su reproductor para llenar el vació…

Sasuke comprendía que el rubio debía estar molesto con él por casi dejarse golpear por Madara así que no había querido molestarlo más y había respetado el silencio durante un buen rato al considerarse la parte racional de la relación…pero obvio ya era demasiado!

Tenían 15 minutos de haber llegado a un restaurant que para nada se parecía a lo que se había imaginado para esa noche, Ichiraku Ramen…en serio! ¡¿Ramen?!

Sin duda la paciencia del novio "racional" no aguantaría mucho en esa situación…pero…debía de admitir que algo dentro de él simplemente no le permitía hablar primero…no quería arruinar más la noche por su estúpido orgullo…no quería que el rubio se molestase más con él…

Una vez habían ordenado el silencio duro unos pocos minutos… el rubio de manera un tanto torpe recargo su codo en la mesa llevando su brazo a sus cabellos apretándolos con un poco de fuerza… el azabache siguió las acciones del rubio y pudo vislumbrar como sus ojos eran ocultos por el flequillo rubio…

_**-Gomene Sasuke…**_

El aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa…él era el de la culpa no? Entonces… ¿Por qué se disculpaba Naruto?

_**-Yo tenía hecha la reservación en otro lugar pero…argh! Yo quería darte una sorpresa pero entré y ese Madara se atrevió a tocarte y …argh! Vaya forma de arruinar la noche¨tbayoo!**_

_**-Dobe…- **_contesto el azabache haciendo que por primera vez desde lo sucedido el rubio levantará la vista y lo mirará_**- escucha bien, eso en mi familia es cosa de todos los días…tú…no debes preocuparte de lo que pasa ahí, mi tío y yo simplemente no congeniamos, él es un bastardo y así se morirá así que deja de darme esos sustos! ¿en verdad creíste que me dejaría golpear?**_

_**-Teme! Cuando entré ahí el puño de Madara ya estaba casi sobre ti… ¡pensabas golpear su puño con tu rostro o que!**_

Sasuke sintió sin duda el tic presente en su ceja izquierda… ¡qué demonios! El preocupándose queriendo hacer sentir bien a Naruto y ahora de repente era él atacado… ¿de dónde se sacaba esos cambios de humor tan drástico ese dobe novio suyo?

_**-Claro que no dobe…-**_ sí, ahí estaba Uchiha Sasuke intentando guardar la postura sin gran éxito en realidad_**- yo iba a propinarle un buen golpe pero en eso apareciste tú y todo intento se fue al caño…**_

El rubio un tanto más tranquilo parecía pensar tal respuesta _**-Ja…-**_

El azabache esta vez se quedó ejerciendo todo su autocontrol para no golpear a su novio…ja…que se supone significaba ese "ja"!

_**-Sentimos la demora Naruto aquí está la orden-**_ una de las meseras del lugar se había acercado con toda confianza hasta su mesa depositando lo pedido…para Sasuke era un solo platillo, para Naruto tres órdenes de la especialidad de la casa…obvio ramen a montón!

Al rubio se le llenaron los ojos de una "patética" felicidad, claro a los ojos de Sasuke…hasta el punto que sin más se le olvido el tema y comenzó a comer de lo más jovial cada uno de sus especiales…

Ante tal vista el Uchiha solo se podía preguntar en donde entraba todo eso…era demasiado obvio para cualquiera que Naruto tenía un cuerpo perfecto así que en donde entraba!

Resignado al fin se dedicó a comer también…

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

…_Después de la comida…_

_**-Estoy tan feliz¨tbayoo…parecen años que no comía así ramen!**_

A pesar de seguir sin respuesta a su recién duda sobre el estómago del rubio Sasuke se sentía ahora tranquilo y la ligera sonrisa lo delataba, Naruto tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa tonta de niño de 10 años que había visto en el parque de diversiones…eran momentos como este en que se preguntaba quién era el verdadero Naruto… el egocentrista jefe de Namikaze Editorial o ese chico ingenuo que hacía berrinche…

_**-¿Sasuke?...-**_ el llamado del rubio lo saco de su pensamiento

_**-are?... ¿qué pasa?**_

_**-Mmm…no es nada, solo que te llamé un par de veces y no contestabas¨tbayoo- **_el azabache estaba por contestar pero fue impedido por la voz del rubio una vez más_**- Sasuke…en serio, siento lo de esta noche…-**_ esta vez no estaba el aura depresiva, el ambiente era relajado de parte del rubio_**- me dejé llevar por mis emociones y casi arruino esta cita por completo…pero aun así has aguantado mi humor de los mil demonios…-**_Sasuke estaba por protestar nuevamente pero igual que antes fue impedido por el rubio_**- lo sé no soy idiota, es una de las razones por las que no soy muy sociable teme…en fin, arigatoo…-**_la sinceridad en sus ojos era presente _**– por quedarte conmigo hasta ahora**_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el calor en sus mejillas! ¿Qué no podía dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que esos ojos azules chocaban con sus negras orbes?… Sasuke estaba sonrojado ante la mirada y aquella sonrisa que le presentaba Naruto…una diferente a aquellas miradas que lo habían rodeado por toda su vida… si seguía así aquellas celestes orbes serían su adicción en muy poco tiempo…

Desvió un poco la mirada para responder…

_**-Soy tu novio sabes… así que no hay que agradecer dobe…**_

El rubio solo sonrió…estaba encantado con la vista, Sasuke simplemente era adorable…y claro que sabía que si el azabache se enteraba de eso lo colgaría! Pero esa la verdad… tal vez para todo mundo el azabache era un amargado, ególatra, perfeccionista inalcanzable…pero para él solo era Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke su teme ególatra…

_**-Sabes algo…-**_el rubio al fin inicio la conversación más tranquilo_**- yo creo que esté lugar es cien veces mejor que cualquier restaurant de lujo al que pude haberte llevado esta noche…yo solía venir aquí pocas veces, pero siempre fui feliz aquí…- **_de manera distraída el rubio soltó un ligero suspiro

_**-Te entiendo…-**_comenzó Sasuke_**- después de todo trabajas demasiado, siempre es bueno tener este tipo de escapes…solo tengo una duda**_

_**-Dime¨tbayoo-**_ contestó interesado el rubio

El azabache enarco una ceja en duda _**-¿Ramen? ¿en serio?**_

_**-¡El Ramen es lo mejor que hay teme! – **_contestó un poco ofendido el rubio _**– y lo mejor es que en tu propia casa solo esperas tres minutos y ya está! Nada de fastidioso sartenes ni cuchillos…es perfecto¨tbayoo**_

El azabache sudo frío…la emoción en los ojos de Naru sin duda le advertía que hablaba en serio sobre el Ramen…

_**-Naruto… ¿terminaron? –**_ una vez más aquella mesera se hacía presente y por primera vez el azabache se percató de algo que no le gusto…"Naruto" quien rayos era "esa" como para dirigirse a SU Naruto así…

_**-Tsk…- **_chasqueó la lengua con obvio disgusto…pero no fue notado dado al constante ruido en el lugar…

_**-Si…arigatoo por el servicio esta noche Ayame-chan estuvo genial como siempre¨tbayoo-**_ habló jovial el rubio

A este punto el estado de Sasuke era más que obvio…"chan" que rayos había sido ese "Ayame-chan"… parecía la noche de los tic Uchiha porque aquél tic olvidado de hace un rato estaba de regresó y recargado…

La chica sonrió de manera "tonta" para Sasuke y siguió hablando hacía el rubio…_**-Me alegra que te haya gustado Naruto, hemos estado muy atareados esta noche y temí que tu Ramen ya se hubiese enfriado un poco**_

_**-Para nada, estuvo genial¨tbayoo…-**_ en ese instante el rubio sintió un escalofrió por la espalda y de manera distraída dirigió su vista a Sasuke percatándose de lo obvio…parecía que su teme estaba que ardía de celos, ante la idea no pudo evitar sonreír zurronamente…

_**-Oh! Antes de que lo olvide, papá me pidió que te diera un mensaje…" ven a la cocina antes de irte por favor, te tengo un regalo"**_

Naruto sonrió encantado levantándose de inmediato de su asiento, se giró hacía Sasuke…_**- gomen Sasu-chan, no tardo! –**_ sí, eso fue todo para que Naruto saliera rápidamente de la vista mientras caminaba por las mesas del lugar…

Ichiraku era un lugar no de lujo pero sí bastante amplio…a estas horas el lugar se encontraba lleno ya que la comida del lugar tenía buena fama además de que sus precios eran accesibles y en buenas raciones…la cocina quedaba a unos 15 metros de la mesa que estaban ocupando así que para cuando Sasuke reacciono el rubio ya casi había llegado…

_**-Vaya noche ¿en verdad hace tanto calor o es porque estoy sirviendo las mesas? Jeje**_

Oh sí señoras y señores Uchiha Sasuke estaba asombrado por el descaro de aquella mujer…primero se atrevía a decir "Naruto" como si nada, después no dejaba de sonreír como tonta y ahora!... Ahora se atrevía a sentarse frente al azabache ocupando el lugar de Naruto y dirigirle la palabra…

Eso era el colmo...

_**-…- **_silenció, el azabache no contesto

En vista de la tan mala impresión que parecía causar a aquel chico la chica habló una vez más, después de todo ella no era una chica que se intimidará fácil, si así fuera nunca hubiese podido llegar a conocer tan bien al rubio…

_**-Soy Ayame y mi padre es el dueño y cocinero principal del lugar, mucho gusto**_

_**-Uchiha…**_

_**-Sabes me alegra ver a un nuevo amigo de Naru, solo ha venido con Kakashi-san, así que nos sorprendió mucho verlo con compañía esta noche**_

Ok, Sasuke debía de admitir que eso si le interesaba…

_**-Naruto es mi novio, así que te agradeceré que no nos estorbes la próxima vez**_

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿novio? Esperaba que fuera un amigo pero un novio…eso sí que era noticia y la alegraba, la sonrisa no se hizo esperar de su parte y su emoción era tal que pasó desapercibido el insulto de parte del Uchiha…

_**-¡Un novio! Es maravilloso…y dime! Que tal es Naruto, seguro ya te diste cuenta de que es un consentido sin remedio a veces…así que tenle un poco de paciencia y cuídalo mucho por favor…**_

¡Qué demonios! En qué momento la chica ya tenía las manos de azabache entre las suyas…ahora veía porque se llevaba bien con el rubio…los dos eran unos raros…

_**-Onegai no pienses mal jeje Naruto es como un hermano menor para mí…nunca se había tomado en serio a nadie como para tener pareja así que me emociona que al fin se haya podido abrir de esta forma, debes ser un chico genial…por favor cuídalo mucho…**_

Sasuke libro sus manos del agarre de la chica sorprendido un poco por esas palabras…aun así esa chica no le agradaba…solo él podía llamar a Naruto de esa forma familiar y no iba a cambiar de opinión así fuese su prima

_**-Bueno…-**_la chica se levantó_**- debo seguir trabajando Uchiha-san, hasta luego y espero verlos pronto por aquí!**_

Sasuke solo asintió de manera fría y cool como todo Uchiha debe hacerlo y se limitó a observar de donde salía el rubio para poderse ir de ahí mientras una sonrisa confiada y complacida se hacía presente en sus labios…eso le había gustado…

_**-Con que el único…-**_ sí, tal vez no habían ido a un lugar de lujos…pero al fin podía ver un lado más del rubio y tal vez…solo tal vez…aquella chica no sería tan estorbosa como lo había pensado…

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

De regresó en el auto esta vez el ambiente era bueno, Naruto iba con una enorme sonrisa, Sasuke iba con el temple tranquilo y una enorme olla bien cubierta iba en el asiento trasero…

Y es que el jefe de Ichiraku le había regalado una enorme olla con el especial Ramen que tanto le gustaba al rubio…su paraíso en la parte trasera…

_**-Dobe, dobla en la siguiente para llegar sin tanto tráfico**_

_**-¿are? ¿para qué?**_

_**-mi casa dobe, tienes que dar vuelta en la próxima salida-**_ contestó Sasuke con toda la paciencia del mundo

_**-Mmm…pero no vamos a tu casa teme, esta noche te quedarás en mi departamento…- **_habló el rubio de lo más tranquilo ante la cara atónita del azabache

_**-Y …puedo saber en qué momento decidiste tal cosa usurantokachi…-**_ ok, era oficial para el rubio que su teme estaba molesto…pero siendo sinceros eso no le importaba en realidad la gran cosa

_**-Cuando salimos de Ichiraku…- **_ante la señal de un reclamo el rubio enserio su tono sin desviar la mirada del camino _**- ¿no esperabas que te dejará regresar con ese idiota de Madara o sí? –**_ levanto la ceja expectante…_**-no me importa si en tu familia es normal o no pelearse así teme pero eres mi novio y no voy a permitir que te pongan un dedo encima…**_

_**-Hmp, Dobe…- **_de los labios de Sasuke no salió mayor reclamo…la razón, simple en realidad…si bien antes las palabras del rubio le causaban sonrojos esta vez casi era traicionado por sus ojos…pudo sentir la punzada de las lágrimas queriendo salir de felicidad al saber que a Naruto le importaba tanto…y es que siendo sinceros una vez que creces como Uchiha encontrar a alguien a quien le importes así es ser rescatado de la soledad…pero bueno, esos eran otros temas…

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

El Uchiha no conocía muy bien la zona a la que habían dado a parar, pero algo era obvio…era un lugar bastante tranquilo y elegante, los edificios de la zona demostraban comodidad absoluta y la vigilancia era buena…

Naruto iba encantado cargando su olla de Ramen mientras Sasuke le seguía…

Una vez llegaron al elevador Sasuke, por indicaciones del rubio, marco el último piso a la vez que insertaba una llave en el mismo para que autorizara…

Cuando las puertas se abrieron el rubio entró feliz perdiéndose mientras Sasuke observaba atónito en lugar…

Si bien sabia del dinero del dobe nunca había esperado encontrar un lugar tan "detallado" como aquél…

El tan famoso departamento del que le había hablado era un enorme penthouse, ocupando un espacio de lo que bien podría ser una casa de tres niveles…grandes ventanales permitían apreciar incluso un jardín exterior…tal vez incluso tendría una piscina ahí…no era tan descabellado pensar algo así al mirar el lugar…era enorme! Eso no era un departamento…

_**-¡Teme! Dejé la olla en la cocina así que estará bien¨tbayoo**_

_**-Naruto… creí que era un departamento-**_ y el tic regresaba…

_**-Es un departamento…mi casa es más grande¨tbayoo- **_declaró el rubio

_**-Usurantokachi…**_

_**-ehh! ¿esta vez porque? Dije la verdad…-**_ declaró ofendido y es que incluso ya conocía que "dobe" era como un "cariño" entre ellos, por otro lado "usurantokachi" era un "te odio" extraño entre orgullo y juego…en fin, algo le decía que tendría que acostumbrarse…

_**-Hmp, no importa…**_

_**-Hai hai…como digas, sígueme teme, te mostraré la habitación**_

La habitación a diferencia del resto del lugar conservaba un estilo hogareño común al parecer del azabache, pero en fin…como fuera el caso Naruto había ido a responder unas llamadas dejándolo solo por lo cual había entrado a darse un baño…

20 Minutos después salió a la habitación, noto un pijama sobre la cama…seguramente el dobe la había dejado ahí para él…tomo la prenda, se vistió…seco sus negros cabellos y se preparó para dormir…antes de apagar la luz se detuvo, quería ser agradecido y buscar al rubio para decir buenas noches…suspiro cansado, en serio se estaba volviendo un cursi…

_**-Tsk…como sea-**_ resignado consigo mismo giro la perilla abriendo la puerta…y claro! Topándose con su rubio novio en cuanto la abrió…

_**-Yoh teme! Gomen por tardar tanto pero tenía que hacer las llamadas para que traigan tus cosas por la tarde mañana**_

Ante la nueva Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto… ¡que rayos!

_**-¿Qué? ¡No me dijiste nada Naruto!**_

_**-Claro que lo hice…-**_habló tranquilo mientras entraba en la habitación dejando a un Sasuke alterado a sus espaldas_**- te dije que no dejaría que regresaras a ese lugar¨tbayoo**_

_**-Dobe… ¡pero solo era por esta noche, nunca me dijiste nada de mudarme usurantokachi!**_

_**-Creí que había quedado claro teme, era obvio…en fin, ya lo decidí así que te quedarás aquí- **_y como si estuviesen hablando del clima, ósea de lo más normal, el rubio comenzó a quitarse el molesto saco del traje que aun llevaba consigo…

¡Ese era el colmo! De ninguna manera el gran Uchiha Sasuke iba a permitir tal abuso a su ego…era hora de tomar las cartas en el asunto en los límites de la relación antes de que fuera tarde…

…_pero lástima para él…_

…_justo el segundo en que lo decidió fue muy tarde ya que sus labios fueron apresados por los del rubio de manera anhelante…_

Cualquier rastro de razonamiento quedó atrás para ser suplantados por el placer de la suavidad de aquellos labios sobre los suyos…aquel contacto lo vencía…era justo como aquel primer beso, demonios! Ese dobe en verdad sabía cómo besar…

Al separarse Sasuke noto por primera vez que el rubio era un poco más alto por unos centímetros… así que al levantar la mirada y chocar con eso ojos se perdió completamente…

La mirada de Naruto…nunca lo había visto así, era tan clara...tan suave y a la vez penetrante, el brillo en sus ojos le hacían temblar…

El rubio sonrió de manera sincera… tal vez ese teme ególatra seguiría con aquel regaño por la mañana…pero él hablaba en serio, no podía dejarlo ir…era obvio que Madara tomaría medidas contra el pelinegro ahora

_**-Quédate Sasuke…- **_su mirada sobre el azabache_**- no me dejes…**_

El azabache desvió los ojos…ese dobe! Solo lo quería convencer…así que porque demonios sentía sus mejillas arder por esa palabras…

Naruto tomo el mentón de Sasuke atrayéndolo hacia él y sin pedir permiso lo beso una vez más con suavidad… y entonces se acercó peligrosamente a su oído…

_**-Quédate…**_

El rubio pudo sentir el temblar en el cuerpo del azabache por sus acciones…Sasuke cerro los dedos tomando la camisa de Naruto sobre su pecho al sentir el aliento caliente del rubio invadiendo sus tímpanos…mientras sus mejillas seguían ardiendo…

_**-Yo…me quedaré…- **_y el rubio sonrió _**– pero es porque quiero no porque tú lo dices dobe…**_

_**-Entendido… - **_Había que admitirlo, sacar una respuesta así del azabache era el triunfo de la noche…

Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios el rubio tomo a Sasuke acorralándolo contra la pared…

_**-Entonces…tenemos algo pendiente¨tbayoo-**_ Naruto dirigió su mano hasta hacer contacto con la parte baja del azabache sin dejar de mirar esa orbes que tanto lo atrapaban…

_**-Tsk…- **_el azabache no sabía qué hacer y a quién demonios engañaba! ¡Tenía ganas de hacerlo con el rubio!

_**-Dime…-**_habló Naru_**- la otra vez ¿porque saliste huyendo…?**_

El azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa…en definitiva eso no era buena señal…acaso ¿su primera noche con el rubio solo sería la continuación de un juego?

Naruto pudo notar la tristeza que se comenzaba a notar en los ojos del azabache…y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para tener su respuesta, después de todo él era el gran amo y señor Namikaze…

_**-Tranquilo, ahora se porque lo hiciste¨tbayoo…-**_ Sasuke dirigió la mirada aun con mayor sorpresa hacia las orbes azules del rubio frente a sí_**- esta vez es diferente teme…ahora eres mi novio y quiero estar contigo**_

Para Sasuke ese era el limite…ya que importaba dejar a un lado el orgullo…eso lo había hecho demasiado feliz, ya no era un juego para su jefe…ni era para comprobar algo, era porque el rubio lo necesitaba y claro…Sasuke lo necesitaba a él

El azabache rodeo con los brazos el cuello del rubio y unió una vez más sus labios…

Conforme los segundos pasaban los besos se tornaban de suaves a dominantes…sus lenguas peleaban entre sí por el calor del otro…las caricias aceleraban el ritmo sobre el cuerpo…

En algún momento la luz se había extinguido y la habitación estaba solo iluminada por la propia luz que la noche y la luna pueden darte…

Naruto extasiado por la adorable y seductora vista bajo sí…el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba caliente y su excitación palpitaba exigiendo atención a la vez que Naruto disfrutaba el roce de su intimidad con el estrecho interior del azabache…

Para ambos cada roce, cada caricia disfrutada, cada gemido que llenaba la habitación, cada grito ahogado y la danza de sus cuerpos era perfecta…adictiva sensación…

Cuando las estocadas aumentaron ambos hombres estaban por llegar a su máximo…

Naruto podía sentir las piernas de Sasuke rodeando su cintura, para profundizar cada embestida dada por el rubio…el azabache masturbaba su propia excitación con una mano mientras con la otra se aferraba a las sabanas…

Se escuchó un gemido ahogado en la habitación a la vez que el azabache se arqueaba e inmediatamente la voz del rubio le secundo de igual manera en otro gemido…

Ambos hombres terminaron... Naruto dentro del azabache y la semilla de esté entre la parte baja de ambos hombres….

Sasuke recostado en la cama comenzaba a recobrar el ritmo de su respiración mientras Naruto salía de su interior tomando lugar a su lado atrayéndolo entre sus brazos…

_**-Te amo…-**_ soltó el azabache, provocando que el rubio se estremeciera por aquellas palabras…

_**-yo también te amo teme…**_

Minutos después una vez que el azabache se había quedado dormido Naruto se levantó… salió de la habitación en silencio con un ligero pants, no se molestó en ponerse una playera así que su figura lucía muy bien…

Estaba feliz…endemoniadamente feliz, todo había sido perfecto…

…_pero le perfección solo es una cruel ilusión…_

Se recargo contra la pared una vez que estuvo en la sala del lugar frente a los grandes ventanales que le ofrecían una vista perfecta de la ciudad nocturna…estaba cansado…mordió su labio en frustración recordando las palabras del azabache _"te amo"_ y ¡maldita sea! él había respondido con un _"te amo"_ también…

…_en ese instante sintió que su corazón le dolía…_

_**-Lo siento padre…-**_ su mirada reflejaba a la vez su tristeza y su felicidad, amaba a Sasuke y por esta noche era de lo único que podía estar seguro…_**- he roto mi promesa.**_

* * *

_**Fin cap. 10**_

* * *

_**Y he aquí el cap 10...sobre el "lemon" no explicito tengo mis razones en serio! al momento de escribir esa parte sentí que el escribir un lemon explicito estaba matando el momento y con ello las emociones de Naru al final...lo se! soy una sensible exagerada pero en serio que me la pase como dos días solo en esa parte y opte por dejarlo con ese estilo...creo que me dio un aire de mas emociones al final...espero les haya gustado y si no pues ya encontraré el momento de poner un lemon más fuerte en el fic...en fin, jeje pasemos a sus hermosos reviews que llenan mis días jeje**_

**Kaoryciel94:** arigatoo por tu review! me alegra que los cap te emocionen! sobre el mpreg yeah! este fic contiene mpreg...espero el cap te haya gustado y haya sido comprensiva mi explicación del "casi lemon" jeje arigatoo y nos leemos después nya!

**mariafer-1210:** awww arigatoo! siendo ese el caso te mando muchos ánimos más! jeje gomene esta vez si tarde en actualizar pero como les mencione arriba la prox semana hay cap así que no habrá que esperar tanto jeje arigatoo por decir que te gusta el fic y claro eu contestaré tu duda! si, aquí Akatsuki funciona con los mismos miembros de la serie, solo que dado al alcance (toda una mafia tecnologica) que tienen en este mundo podrías decir que cada uno es la cabeza de una sección y cada quien tiene sus subordinados para ciertos trabajos...pero en fin, si los que mandan todo son los mismos miembros! arigatoo una vez más por tu review espero el cap te haya gustado y me sigas acompañando en el prox! bye bye!

**rukia:** sugoi! arigatoo por la paciencia jeje y no te preocupes... sobre Itachi pronto aparecerá mas seguido en el fic con Dei-chan y podrás conocer más que hace ahora... espero el cap te haya gustado y me acompañes en el que viene! bye bye!

**Lostreschiflados:** arigatoo gozaimasu por decirme que es de tus favoritos este fic, significa mucho para mí! jeje y yeah tendrán que sufrir por todo lo que harán y ya han hecho muajaja en fin je espero el cap te haya gustado y espero me sigas acompañando en el avance de esta historia bye bye!

**angelca:** arigatoo por darte el tiempo de dejarme tu kawaii review, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando y espero hayas disfrutado este cap!

**nekita namikaze:** arigatoo por el review! este cap no fue tan sombrío ( bueno, un poco el final jeje pero la cita no jeje) espero este cap te haya gustado! bye bye!

**jennita:** aww en este cap tampoco hubo kakaXobi pero pronto será! arigatoo por tu kawaii review y pues tienes razón...ese Madara hará sus movidas para conseguir el dinero pero eso lo veremos pronto jeje espero esté cap te haya gustado y si es así que me sigas acompañando en este fic! bye bye

_**Bien y esta fue la actualización numero 10 de este kawaii fic, como siempre agradezco a todas aquellas almas que me brindan de su tiempo en leerlo de manera anónima... espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y les guste el ritmo de la historia, creanme que me hace feliz el que les guste y me motivan a continuar, arigatoo gozaimasu y nos leemos sin falta la prox semana en el cap 11! arigatoo gozaimasu y que las musas del yaoi estén con ustedes! kioky kon fuera n.n**_


	11. Acorralado

"Nueva oportunidad"

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias:**habrá algo de ItaXDei KakashiXObito

**_ (linea))/NaruXSasu–** cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Drama/Romance/OoC

**Clasificaciòn:** T

_**Comentarios : Hola una vez más! como prometí me he esforzado para que este cap llegase a solo una semana del anterior y no hacerlos esperar tanto! espero como en cada capitulo esté les guste y claro, me comenten que les parece el rumbo de la historia =^^=**_

* * *

**Cap. 11 "Acorralado"**

* * *

"_La silueta del joven amo siempre ha sido confusa y su sonrisa es engañosa… la gente a su alrededor aclama su caminar con total elegancia, sus amigos se muestran en honra por contar con sus favores, aquellas damiselas siempre actúan para complacer su corazón y observar las delicadas líneas de sus labios en una sonrisa dirigidas a ellas…aun así él no habla más de lo que los buenos modales dictan y las amistades a su alrededor esperan._

_Si deseas su sonrisa, te la dará…si deseas un baile o una charla amena su inteligencia y habilidad te complacerán sin duda…más nunca esperes que hable de sí con total franqueza o sentimientos por que tal cosa es imposible…_

_Yo que le conozco desde hace muchos amaneceres, que le he cuidado desde que me dirigió la sonrisa, que estoy a su servicio en silencio y procuro su bienestar lo sé... su corazón esta cerrado y la única que tiene esa llave soy yo… aunque por ahora en la realidad más que un hecho son solo palabras."_

El rubio sonrió ante lo recién escuchado de la boca de Kakashi, y es que debía de admitir que ese aire misterioso en la introducción le había atraído la primera vez que él mismo había dado lectura al documento del azabache.

Ya hacía dos semanas que él y Sasuke vivían juntos y claro que como era de esperar ya le habían llegado varios mensajes sobre una reunión con ese odioso Madara… aunque nada de eso había llegado a los oídos de su azabache adoración…después de todo la razón de tenerlo en casa era que estuviese tranquilo y lejos de la lacra que tenía de familia…

_**-¿Y bien señor, que le parece? –**_ habló Kakashi al rubio

_**-Perfecto, empiezo a creer que en verdad trabajas Kakashi – **_a pesar de sonar con toda intención de burla el aludido solo mostro una ligera sonrisa a su jefe…

_**-Me alegra que te guste, así es como tenemos pensado cerrar la introducción de la novela para comenzar en el segundo capitulo con el encuentro, aunque aun hay varias revisiones que hacer en el escrito me parece que estará listo dentro de un mes sin problemas, después de todo ese Uchiha no estaba tan perdido como suele estarlo un primerizo**_

_**-Souka…-**_ el rubio río llamando la atención del hombre mayor_**- solo no le digas nada de eso a Sasuke o se le subirá a la cabeza y bajará el ritmo¨tbayo**__**o**_

Para Kakashi tener un escenario con Naruto sonriendo con toda facilidad era nostálgico, hacía años que la sonrisa en el rubio había desaparecido…pero estos últimos días se veía diferente y tenía que admitir que le era reconfortante…

_**-Creí…-**_comenzó a hablar el peliblanco con un aire de esperanza_**- que nunca te vería sonreír así de nuevo Naruto**_

El rubio solo miro un tanto sorprendido a Kakashi… ¡era cierto! Ni siquiera él pensó que esa sonrisa podría regresar simplemente un día

_**-No exageres Kakashi, es solo una sonrisa así que déjate de cursilerías y ve a trabajar**_

_**-Hai hai, como digas…- **_el peliblanco no insistió en aquella charla, después de todo tenía aun bastante trabajo y quería tener en esta ocasión todo listo en fechas, así que sin más se dirigió a la puerta

_**-Espera…-**_lo detuvo la voz del rubio antes de salir, así que de manera despreocupada se giro a su jefe una vez más_**- ¿Qué hay de Obito?**_

Ante la mención de aquel nombre Kakashi se estremeció mientras su mente era invadida por la imagen de esté, y no era la mejor imagen… después del shock causado por la última reunión Obito estaba por los suelos…claro que se lo ocultaba a todo mundo pero a Kakashi no se le escapaba tal cosa, le dolía verlo así cada vez que estaban solos…extrañaba esa sonrisa zurrona y sus constantes peleas, extrañaba a su Obito de siempre…

_**-Ahh…-**_ Kakashi suspiró de manera cansada ante la interrogante del rubio_**- pues diría que no esta en sus mejores días, ha sido difícil para él**_

_**-Ya veo, bien es todo…puedes irte y gracias por tu duro trabajo.**_

Una vez la puerta se cerró la tranquilidad regresaba a su oficina, el rubio se dedicó a ver los documentos de los proyectos a los que había que dar seguimiento en esa tercera feliz semana que acababa de comenzar, vislumbro el reloj en su escritorio percatándose de que apenas eran las 2:00 pm…en ese instante la imagen de Sasuke con su uniforme escolar se apoderó de sus pensamientos, seguramente el azabache estaría saliendo del colegio y pronto llegaría a la compañía para seguir trabajando en su escrito junto al peliblanco.

_**-Yosh! –**_ clamo jovial_**- terminaré de revisar esto y llevaré a Sasu a comer temprano¨tbayoo**_

Sin más comenzó a teclear en su computador feliz cuando el teléfono en su oficina comenzó a sonar…

_**-Sr. Namikaze tiene una visita**_

La ceja del rubio se levanto de manera interrogante, no esperaba a nadie y aun era temprano como para que Sasuke ya estuviese ahí…entonces _¿Quién demonios podía ser?_

_**-Yamanaka, ¿Quién me busca? –**_ para este momento la lógica le decía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta

_**-El señor Uchiha Madara, dice tener una cita privada con usted hoy…-**_ ante el silencio del otro lado de la línea de parte de su jefe la chica siguió_**- si no es así puedo decirle que se encuentra ocupado señor…**_

_**-Esta bien, hazlo pasar Yamanaka…-**_ la chica por primera vez desde que trabajaba para el rubio sintió escalofríos, la voz del rubio era fría y despectiva…

_**-E…esta bien señor…-**_ la chica colgó el auricular para mirar de manera prudente a aquel Uchiha frente a sí…era obvio que se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad en el ambiente pero aun así se veía como si no le importase…

La chica se levanto llamándolo para que la siguiera hasta la oficia del rubio, pero antes de abrir la puerta esté la detuvo…

_**-Así esta bien, ahora le pido que se retire cuanto antes señorita**_

La chica no dudo y haciendo una ligera reverencia salió de regreso a su escritorio…

_**-Así que aquí es…-**_ la sonrisa en el rostro del Uchiha no mostraba más que satisfacción, al fin el inútil de Sasuke servía de algo y no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharlo, así es…ahora su dinero estaba asegurado justo detrás de esa puerta…

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

Era la 1:30 de la tarde, al fin sus clases habían terminado y era hora de dirigirse a trabajar, según Kakashi le había dicho iban en tiempo con los arreglos del libro, pero aun había mucho que hacer por lo que había optado ir directo de la escuela a la oficina para no perder tiempo…total, ahora que vivía con el rubio podía salir de la oficina junto a esté directo a casa más tarde…

_**-Waa! Cada día te envidio más Sasuke, atrapaste a un pez gordo entre gordos**_

_**-Tsk…-**_Sasuke estaba irritado con la platica de su amigo, además! En que cabeza cabía comparar a ese dobe con un… _¿pez gordo? _En serio se preguntaba como seguía contándole sus cosas al descerebrado de su amigo…_**- no digas idioteces, no atrape nada solo pasó**_

_**-Di lo que quieras pero eso es tener suerte, es más ya no tienes que soportar a Madara, eso es todo un triunfo**_

Sasuke guardo silencio un momento mientras recapacitaba lo último dicho por su amigo, era cierto…su molesto tío no lo había buscado más que una vez, que por cierto él se negó a hablar, y de ahí no había habido más malos ratos… _¿acaso lo dejaría ir como si nada?_ Después de todo ya iba por la tercer semana de haber salido de esa maldita mansión…

_**-¡Ne Sasuke! ¡Hazme caso cuando hablo!- **_habló ofendido el peliblanco a su amigo

_**-Que…**_

_**-Te estoy diciendo si llevaras a Naruto a mi fiesta, recuerda que es este fin de semana y no puedes faltar**_

_**-¿Fiesta?...-**_ contesto distraído el azabache mientras recordaba de que fiesta estaba hablando

_**-No puede ser que lo hayas olvidado, que mal amigo eres Sasuke… ¡mi cumpleaños es dentro de dos días y haré una fiesta en grande este fin de semana hasta el amanecer! En verdad que eres fastidioso, ya te lo había dicho…**_

¡Claro! Ahora Sasuke recordaba, ciertamente su loco amigo ya le había dicho hace tiempo, pero siendo sensatos necesitaba descansar…el horario de clases, trabajo y… bueno, las ocupaciones nocturnas con su rubio le sacaban toda la energía posible y hasta la que no tenía así que no estaba en condiciones de una fiesta…

Por su parte para Suigetsu en ese momento era divertido ver el rostro de su pelinegro amigo, se veía cansado y un tanto aturdido mientras hablaban ¡y vamos! Si ya vivía con el rubio era demasiado obvia la razón para él…esos dos seguro parecían conejos…

Ante tal pensamiento no pudo más que echarse a reír de manera despreocupada ganándose la mirada asesina de Sasuke…

_**-Que demonios Suigetsu… ¿en que estas pensando?**_

_**-Nada, nada…solo pensaba en conejos jajaja**_

_**-Tsk…- **_sí, eso que se comenzaba a sentir en su ceja era sin duda un tic… nunca encontraría la respuesta a por que tenía un amigo tan subnormal…_**- deja de reír como idiota y ponme atención quieres…**_

_**-Gomen- **_al fin el peliblanco se resigno un poco, después de todo era mejor no hacer enojar al azabache

_**-Veré que puedo hacer para ir, pero no te prometo nada…tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y es posible que trabaje incluso en fin de semana**_

_**-Queee! Deberías de quejarte con Naruto, eso es abuso laboral…debe ser pecado trabajar tanto aunque seas un amargado**_

¿Qué rayos? Amargado… ¿eso que tenía que ver en el asunto?…

_**-No es como si pudiera hacer gran cosa, es trabajo idiota…tal vez algún día seas útil para algo y veas por ti mismo lo que es trabajar**_

Claramente Suigetsu estaba ofendido, así que desvió la mirada del azabache y no habló durante el resto del camino a la salida del colegio…

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

_**-Señor, la petición ya comenzó a llevarse a cabo… ¿esta seguro de no querer participar aun? Por la información que nos dio Deidara esto será muy divertido**_

_**-Hmp… -**_ el hombre de cabellos rojizos guardo silencio…_**- para Deidara mientras pueda hacer explotar algo todo es divertido Konan**_

_**-Bueno, no por nada es uno de los diez señor-**_ sonrió curiosa la chica

A pesar de compartir ese espacio continuamente el silencio entre aquel par era normal, era parte de la armonía que tenían entre sí… y es que si se pensaba con calma, la vista que el rascacielos que habitaban ofrecía era digna de perderse un rato… después de todo, esa era la razón por la que habían escogido ese lugar, la lejanía a la realidad, la lejanía a la podrida humanidad, la lejanía suficiente que te hace ser un dios y juzgar toda la lacra que esta debajo…

_**-¿Qué más ha dicho Itachi? ¿Ha añadido algo más? Y deja de ser tan formal… es molesto**_

_**-No, esta satisfecho con su petición y ha dejado bastante claros sus términos Nagato… oh, de hecho me pidió que te preguntará si tienes alguna otra petición para él... ¿hay algo nuevo que quieras encargarle?**_

El aludido guardo silencio una vez más…no era su estilo ir con prisas después de todo

_**-No, lo último que me interesó ya esta asignado**_

_**-Entiendo, le comunicaré a Itachi que disfrute su tiempo libre entonces-**_ su tono de voz era relajante para Nagato, nunca era alterado por muy crueles noticias que salieran de su boca…

_**-Bien**_

La chica salió del lugar con la misma armonía con la que entró.

Nagato se dedico solo a mirar por la ventana, cualquiera que lo viese apostaría que solo contaba con unos 25 años de edad, a pesar de ser mayor…aun así su apariencia física no era nada asombrosa si lo comparabas con el poder que tenía. Era el amo de Akatsuki, respetado por cualquiera que lo conocía y sin duda que respetara su vida.

Para el mundo común tan solo era un empresario rico y arrogante como cualquiera, pero para aquellos que conocían el bajo mundo era simplemente dios aun sin conocer su rostro…sus deseos se cumplían sin demora.

Curiosamente a pesar de su poder no se daba mas aires de grandeza de los que ya era natural dado a su fachada empresarial, después de todo para poder ser dios es necesario tener control de si mismo y así juzgar todo lo podrido del mundo, ciertamente no era que hiciese obras de caridad pero si algo amenazaba su "tranquilidad" era obvio que lo eliminaría…y justo así había nacido Akatsuki. Despues de todo era por la memoria de quien alguna vez fue su querido amigo que no permitiría más lacra en un mundo ya podrido.

Era un día tranquilo, la gente apenas era visible desde la altura en la que se encontraba…

Levantó una mano mirándola distraídamente contra las nubes de fondo… su pulgar parecía tapar sin problemas los grandes edificios que lo rodeaban…

_**-Ya veo…-**_ soltó a la nada mientras sonreía_**- todo es insignificante**_

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

El amo Namikaze no se tomo la molestia de siquiera dirigir la mirada a su visita por lo que no contesto el saludo y solo le hizo la seña para que tomará asiento…

Madara no se inmuto, después de todo para él todo eso de modales no era más que una mierda de molestias impuestas por la sociedad…tomo asiento en la silla indicada por el rubio frente al escritorio

Por su parte Naruto permaneció en pie recargado contra la pared. Nunca tomaría asiento a solas con una basura como Madara…

_**-Vaya…-**_comenzó a hablar Madara_**- ¿en verdad me niegas el honor de sentarte conmigo Namikaze?**_

_**-No es de mi interés tu aprobación-**_ contesto de manera fría el rubio_**- considérate afortunado de haber pisado siquiera mi oficina Uchiha**_

Madara sonrió, si bien Kimimaro le había advertido del carácter del chico no esperaba que fuese tan valiente como para retarle así…

_**-Y…- **_cuestiono el rubio sin vacilar_**- ¿Qué quieres?**_

_**-Bien, no has contestado ningún mensaje sobre la reunión que he pedido contigo, así que me tome la libertad de venir en persona para hablar**_

_**-Tsk…- **_Naruto gruño de manera despectiva_**- ¿en verdad? Tenía que verte en la reunión del trabajo de Jiraiya-sensei mañana aunque tu rostro me repugne, así que… ¿a que se debe tu urgencia?**_

_**-Je, lo veo y no lo creo, en verdad tienes agallas para hablar así mocoso-**_ esta vez no había rastro de sonrisa, solo el odio ante la arrogancia del rubio

Naruto permaneció en silencio, apreciaba su saliva como para gastarla en ese tipo

_**-Escuche que tu y mi sobrino se la viven bien estos días…-**_el rubio cerró los ojos de manera peligrosa fijando la vista en Madara, tal como sospechaba ese hombre solo era problemas_**- vamos! No te pongas así, solo quiero hablar.**_

_**-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que ve directo al grano o hazme el favor de salir de mi oficina antes de que cumpla la golpiza que debí de haberte dado el otro día Uchiha**_

Madara solo rio, era justo como Kimimaro le había dicho…

_Flash Back_

Madara estaba recién saliendo del shock de ver al Namikaze minutos antes justo antes de golpear a Sasuke, después de todo _¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_ Kimimaro no había dejado de reírse por lo ocurrido así como no dejaba de decirle que era un completo idiota pudiendo hacer más fácil las cosas…

_**-Ese chico es una leyenda, desde la muerte de su padre, creo que su nombre era Minato… ha sido muy temido…es más! Sus abuelos, los Uzumaki, no se atreven siquiera a acercársele para pedirle algún favor siquiera de negocios…es bien sabido que es un solitario…- **_explicaba tranquilo Kimimaro a su muy ardido anfitrión_**- pensándolo bien, debo admitir que me sorprende mucho lo que acabo de ver…parece que esta saliendo con tu sobrino, le pudiste haber sacado dinero con eso desde hace tanto…en verdad que eres un idiota Uchiha…**_

_**-Cierra la boca, te recuerdo que sigues en mi casa así que procura tener algo de respeto idiota**_

_**-Como digas, escucha…- **_esta vez el peliblanco miro en serio a Madara_**- déjate de idioteces, averigua bien que se trae ese par y sácale el dinero a Namikaze…en verdad que todo era tan fácil…**_

_**-Aunque digas eso no creo que sea así de simple, por ahora tengo un acuerdo con esa compañía en cuestiones de un autor y su película…si hago algo como eso corro el riesgo de que ese mocoso me saque del proyecto y por ahora necesitamos ese dinero**_

Kimimaro parecía pensárselo bien…

_**-Escucha bien entonces- **_sonrió con complacencia_**- sí ese chico se pone de terco dile esto…**_

_Fin flash back_

A Naruto no le gustaba aquel gesto recién adquirido de Madara, la sonrisa sardónica que se mostraba en aquel rostro le era repugnante… _¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ese tipo?_

_**-Seguro que no quieres escuchar…-**_sí, ese tono no le gustaba en lo más mínimo_**- ¿no te importa que tu maldito ser acabe con Sasuke tal como lo hizo con tu madre?**_

_**-¡¿Qué demonios?!**_ – fue todo que salió de los labios del rubios, ese maldito Uchiha…de donde rayos sabía algo como eso…

El mismo dolor que había sentido aquella noche regresaba a su corazón, la razón quería abandonarlo para darle una golpiza a Madara, ¡como se atrevía siquiera a decir tal cosa en sus dominios!...

"demonios" era todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza…

¿Qué hacer…?

Pero en ese instante la imagen de Sasuke apareció en su cabeza…de alguna manera logro controlarse, por mucho que quisiera negarlo no quería que Sasuke saliera afectado… no quería revivir el pasado…

Mordió su labio frustrado y con la mirada congelada miró despectivamente al Uchiha delante de sí…

_**-Habla ¿Qué quieres?**_

Y esas palabras fueron la gloria para el Uchiha, después de todo _¿quien lo diría?_ Kimimaro había tenido la razón y ahora sacaría toda la ventaja que pudiese…

* * *

**Fin Cap 11**

* * *

**Cof...cof...lo sé! se preguntaran algo como: ¿Que era eso del inicio? O.o pues bien jeje me explico: recuerdan que rukia-san me ha hecho algunos comentarios acerca del libro que esta escribiendo el azabache...pues esa es parte de lo que es su primer capitulo, conforme la historia avance aparecerán ciertas partes que tendrán relación directa con lo que esta pasando el en fic, no serán cosas separadas...jeje ya verán que el asunto va de la mano, lo prometo...otro detalle que creo importante aclarar, en mi cabeza el libro que escribe el teme es una novela de un amor-tabu entre un "amo" y su "sirvienta personal" así que por ello el genero de una femina en esa parte, como dije va de la mano con la historia y en lo personal lo considero importante para el teme por cuestiones que mas adelante se verán. Espero puedan disfrutar de este plus que nos mostrará un poco más de lo que siente el azabache...**

**Bien, retomando es momento de contestar sus kawaii reviews! **

**jennita: **arigatoo por el review, y see! quien fuera Sasu para que Naru nos convenciera así jajaja sobre la promesa con el tiempo lo sabrás junto con el misterio que envuelve al rubio...espero el cap te haya gustado y me acompañes en la prox actualización!

**mariafer-1210:** aww! arigatoo gozaimasu por decir tantas cosas kawaii de mi, mis musas y el fic, no deja de emocionarme el hecho de que la historia les guste, gomene por tardar tanto la sem pasada pero espero esta actualización rápida te haya alegrado y compense la tardanza...sobre akatsuki, ya comienza a verse muajajaja así que espero en verdad te guste mi versión akatsuki...tomo con gusto tus ánimos (por que vaya que me hacen falta u.u ) jajaja y de igual forma espero tu estés bien y tengas fuerzas! en fin, arigatoo una vez más y estamos en contacto!

**Kaisafesadness:** arigatoo por darme de tu tiempo dejando un review! lo apreció jeje igual me alegra que te guste tanto el fic! jaja sobre separarlos nunca lo haría ya que me parte el corazón...pero hay cosas que sufrir u.u...aunque puedo prometer que al final serán felices como se manda en el NaruXSasu jeje en fin, espero este cap te haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo!

**rukia:** Hola una vez más! etto...aquellas líneas en realidad eran para demostrar el sentimiento de Naru en el momento jeje pero supongo que igual quedan n.n... espero te haya gustado como iré introduciendo parte de libro de sasu en el fic, ya que por tu interés me has animado a incluirlo!... en fin, arigatoo una vez más por tus reviews constantes y seguimos en contacto!

**alessa-vulturi:** sugoi! me alegra que esta vez hayas tenido el tiempo para leerlo e incluso dejarme tu kawaii review! arigatoo por tu opinión sobre el casi lemon jeje me alegra que te haya gustado y sientas lo mismo...sobre tus sugerencias debo confesar algo, no conocía el toboxzetsu! así que me puse a buscar algunas imágenes y debo decir que kyaaa! me parecieron una hermosura¨tbayoo jajaja...en lo personal me pareció interesante tu sugerencia y he decidido que de las dos parejas incluiré a una! quien es, te lo guardo de sorpresa esperando que te guste la aplicación! una vez más arigatoo por tu tiempo, espero el cap te haya gustado y estamos en contacto!

**kaoryciel94:** jajaja arigatoo por tu apoyo! y espero que nos encontremos estos días en face para seguir con nuestras charlas yaoistas! jajaja espero el cap te haya gustado y estamos en contacto!

**nekita namikaze:** hola! que bien que te gusto jeje espero de igual forma hayas disfrutado de esta actualización! el por que de los sentimientos de Naru ya los conoceran pronto...espero me acompañes hasta el final! y arigatoo por tu review...bye!

_**Bien y así una vez más llegamos al final de este capitulo, como es debido una vez más agradezco a aquellos que aun de manera anónima leen este fic y me dan algo de su tiempo leyendo mi escrito! arigatoo gozaimasu... espero haya sido este cap de su agrado y me sigan acompañando en este fic de nuestro kawaii NaruXSasu!... que las musas del yaoi estén con ustedes y nos leemos en la prox actualización! att. kioky kon =^^= **_


	12. Recuerdos

"Nueva oportunidad"

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias:**habrá algo de ItaXDei KakashiXObito

**_ (linea))/NaruXSasu–** cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Drama/Romance/OoC

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios : **_ Bien, antes de otra cosa, konichiwa xD ...como decirlo jeje se que tarde en publicar un tanto pero entre otras cosas (si, me cortaron de new el inter ¬¬Uu) tuve el famoso bloqueo y crisis de escritor, con decir que de este mismo cap 12 tengo tres versiones diferentes en mi lap cof...cof... estaba grave¨tbayoo terminaba uno (see, un cap completo asi de largo u.u) lo leìa y me quedaba con cara de WTF como llegue aquì jajaja de verdad espero este cap sea de su disfrute ya que mi trabajo me costo jajaja bueno, ya no los aburro con mis dilemas existenciales y espero como en cada entrega disfruten de este nuevo cap`tbayoo =^^=_

* * *

**Cap. 12 "Recuerdos…"**

* * *

_**-Maldita sea Uchiha… ve directo al grano ¿cuánto quieres?**_

Namikaze Naruto estaba fastidiado, si bien había visto venir algo como esto no esperaba que Madara usara algo tan ruin contra él… pero después de todo ya lo sabía, si estaba tratando con el mismísimo demonio en persona en algún momento su pasado resaltaría de una u otra forma…

Uchiha Madara ahora sonreía, en realidad no sabía por completo lo que sus palabras traían al rubio, pero que más da cuándo obtienes resultados… sí, al fin le encontraba algo útil a ese Kimimaro

_**-veamos, es sencillo en realidad así que deberías agradecerme después mocoso- **_y justo ahí estaba la burla en sus ojos_**- dame los trece millones que necesito para pagar las garantías más otros 15 para mis utilidades, con eso estaremos a mano y te dejo de regalo al inútil de mi sobrino en tu cama ¿Qué te parece?**_

A pesar de lo dicho por Madara el rubio permaneció tranquilo…

_**-¿Qué tal esto?... te doy 50 de una vez y mueves tu trasero de mi oficina para nunca volver**_

Madara se hecho a reír…

_**-Jajaja maravilloso, en verdad que eres maravilloso! Jajaja pero no soy tan idiota Namikaze, si acepto tal cosa me sacarás de las negociaciones de tu escritor**_

_**-Estas en bancarrota Madara y yo sería un idiota dando dinero para que lo regreses a mi compañía así que dime…aceptas el trato o simplemente no hay nada¨tbayoo**_

_**-Tsk…-**_ lo fastidiaba, pero el Uchiha debía admitir que el rubio tenía su punto, después de todo no era tan idiota como esperaba _**–Bien, pero que sean 60…**_

_**-Hecho…-**_ para sorpresa de Madara el rubio no tardo nada en contestar_**- pero no te atrevas a aparecer delante de mí en lo que te resta de vida anciano**_

_**-Nada más me alegrara que no verte ni a ti ni al inútil de Sasuke… así que ¿en donde firmo?**_

El rubio camino hacia al teléfono en su escritorio…

_**-Srita. Yamanaka**_

_**-Diga señor**_

_**-venga a mi oficina**_

_**-Si señor, en un momento estoy ahí**_

_**-Bien**_

Madara solo miraba con mal inocencia fingida y encanto… todo había sido tan fácil, al fin el inútil de Sasuke servía de algo y parecía que la información dada por Kimimaro había servido para doblegar al rubio ante su visita… oh! En verdad que la vida es una maravilla cuándo sacas el potencial de los idiotas que te rodean…

Una vez la chica entro Naruto le pidió que se encargara de la transferencia al número indicado por el Uchiha… todo fue simple, en cuestión de minutos el dinero estaba en la cuenta asignada y sin decir nada más Madara se fue del lugar…

_**-Señor…-**_ al estar solos en la oficina la chica quería saber que había sido todo eso, después de todo la transacción se había hecho sin un contrato pre-establecido… simplemente era como si el rubio se lo hubiese regalado, y siendo sinceros a la chica le preocupaba la cuenta de donde lo habían obtenido, nunca había visto que tal cuenta existiese en los archivos de la empresa, lo cuál solo aumentaba su curiosidad y claro hasta cierto punto su preocupación_**- perdone pero… esa cantidad de dinero…?**_

_**-Srita. Yamanaka, no es necesario que sepa nada, solo quería su ayuda para hacer la transferencia así que el resto simplemente olvídelo**_

Era obvio para la chica que no tenía opción… Naruto estaba siendo muy claro en sus instrucciones y el rubio estaba demasiado serio como para atreverse a comentar a algo más…

_**-Entendido señor, bien… si necesita algo llame, regresaré a mi trabajo**_

_**-Yamanaka-**_ habló una vez más rubio cuando esta se disponía a abandonar la oficina

_**-¿Si?**_

_**-No quiero ni un comentario a Sasuke sobre la visita de Madara… ¿queda claro?**_

_**-Si señor-**_ sin más esta vez la chica salió de la oficina, todo el ambiente del lugar desde que ese tal Madara se había presentado había sido abrumador para ella y ver el movimiento del dinero solo la había hecho estar mas intrigada sobre que pasaba…

_**-Ah! Como sea…-**_ habló para sí en un intento de parar su curiosidad_**- regresaré al trabajo o estaré seguro en problemas**_

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

Naruto debía de admitir que amaba lo solitario de su oficina, y más cuándo recién la basura se va… es como si el mundo fuese perfecto…

Por primera vez en todo el rato tomo asiento en su gran escritorio soltando un ligero suspiro, ese Uchiha… ¿de donde rayos sabía sobre su madre?… y en ese instante fue claro el chasquido de su lengua en señal de desprecio ante la duda, sin duda eso lo había afectado…

_**-21 años…oka-san-**_ su mirada se mostraba con la nostalgia de un encuentro no vivido mientras sus labios dibujaban una ligera pero sincera sonrisa

Su madre, la gran e intrépida Kushina Uzumaki… aun podía recordar las historias de su padre sobre ella, había sido siempre la última de su clase y según el mismo Jiraiya hace años le había contado era toda una fiera cuándo se enojaba y nadie la movía de su lugar, sin duda todas las travesuras que llegó a cometer en su niñez eran su herencia…

Todo lo que Kushina Uzumaki significaba para él estaba en una sola palabra "sagrada"… cada fotografía guardada con el más extremo cuidado, el vestido que alguna vez uso durante su espera aun estaba intacto y protegido… y para ese momento la sonrisa del Namikaze solo se mostro más… el famoso y bien criticado en la familia "tbanne" y que era otra de sus claras herencias Uzumaki solo que en "tbayoo"… sí, sin duda esa mujer era su mayor tesoro y anhelo

Llevado por la nostalgia de los únicos recuerdos no manchados del apellido Uzumaki, el rubio abrió su computador para admirar las únicas dos fotografías que ocupaban su espacio…

La primera mostraba claramente a una joven pareja, un chico de tal vez unos 19 años… cabellos rubios, orbes azules y una gran sonrisa…cualquiera podría jurar que era el mismísimo Naruto por su parecido y no era para menos, aquél hombre de la foto era su padre y fundador de la mismísima Editorial Namikaze… Minato Namikaze.

A su lado una chica pelirroja de la misma juventud se mostraba feliz mientras se aferraba a su cuello en forma juguetona, en la chica se podía notar un dije azul y un ligero vestido dando muestra de su naturalidad… sí, su madre era en realidad simple… e irónicamente eso solo resaltaba su belleza.

Dio clik en su teclado y pasó a la segunda y aun más preciada fotografía…

En ella solo se vislumbraba a Kushina, justo como en la anterior fotografía se veía alegre y divertida, la misma sencillez en sus ropas como en la anterior… aquel dije sobresalía en su cuello… y lo que aun hacia más especial esa foto llegó a la vez que el rubio sentía la paz que casi nunca existía en su vida…

Kushina acariciaba su vientre con una total entrega y amor que era muy clara en sus ojos en la misma foto… y para el rubio era como sentir la caricia de quien alguna vez fue su madre en su bronceada mejilla, sí… ahí la Uzumaki contaba con cinco meses de embarazo por lo cuál el bulto en su vientre era obvio a la vista…

_...Sin duda esos eran sus tesoros…_

_**-Maldición…-**_ su recién felicidad se esfumo en un instante y aparto la vista del computador de manera agitada recordando las palabras de Madara hace un rato…

"_**¿no te importa que tu maldito ser acabe con Sasuke tal como lo hizo con tu madre?"**_

_**-Maldición…-**_ el dolor regresaba, era cierto… su existencia acabo con aquella sonrisa en su madre, se llevó la vida de su padre, maldijo a todos los que alguna vez amo… todo era su culpa… ¿acaso valía la pena arriesgar tanto de nuevo?

Tal vez, solo estaba siendo un egoísta… prácticamente había obligado a Sasuke a mudarse con él y había sido él quien en un principio decidió que tuvieran una cita, ¿Qué tal sí al final nada era real? Además, ya la había roto… aquella promesa atesorada por años…

Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por algo que sin duda lo sorprendió…

_**-Sasuke…-**_ el azabache mismo lo había buscado antes con esa rara excusa de "comprobar algo"… se había metido el día de la feria con esa molesta secretaría e incluso lo había proclamado frente a la chica como "su propiedad"…

Comenzó a reír ante la idea, en verdad que nunca antes alguien había sido tan valiente contra él, tal vez ese fue el principio para que su relación fuese inevitable…

Además estaba aquel _"Te amo"_ de aquella primera noche con el azabache…

_**-En verdad que soy un tonto¨tbayoo…-**_dijo para sí_**- no contigo... no permitiré que pase contigo teme**_

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

Las cosas para Obito Uchiha aun no estaban del todo bien, por más que había ido días atrás a encontrarse con su hermano Madara para ofrecer su ayuda a nivel empresarial esté lo había rechazado y todo había terminado raro: con Obito casi tirándole de golpes al aire en un berrinche de ira a un Madara que tan solo gritaba y se defendía detrás de sus guardaespaldas…

Una cara de vergüenza se formo en su rostro ante el recuerdo… a pesar de los años transcurridos, la madurez y que Madara era un amargado sin remedio seguían teniendo peleas como si fueran un par de mocosos Uchihas peleando por ver quien tenía el regalo más caro…

Como fuera el caso el punto es que la ayuda, que claro era cosa de Obito ya que no quería pedir más favores al Namikaze, había sido rechazada por que según Madara ya tenía algo en mente que iba con sus intereses… suspiro de manera cansada en su oficina viendo el montón de archivos sobre su escritorio satisfecho, por hoy el trabajo estaba terminado y ahora podría ir directo a su casa a dormir por unos dos siglos…

_**-Yo! Obito! ¿Terminaste? Te invito a Ichiraku, vamos!**_

_**-¿Kakashi? –**_ fue todo lo que salió de sus labios dado a la sorpresa de ver al peliblanco en su oficina antes de la hora de salida oficial del piso de editores…ok no, a quien engañaba…ese Kakashi siempre se andaba escapando del trabajo, así que su rostro paso de la sorpresa al enojo, haciendo uso una vez más de los tic tradición Uchiha por la ineptitud de la gente…

_**-¡Rayos Kakashi! ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas como esa tan a la ligera? se supone que mañana tienes que entregar el borrador de Jiraiya-sensei para planificar la cubierta y todos los detalles que has atrasado y a estas horas debe estar por llegar Sasuke y debes trabajar en su manuscrito!**_

**-Escuche de Ayame-chan la última vez que hay un especial de Ramen hoy… vamos rápido antes de que Naruto se enteré y se extinga-** sí, señoras y señores… ese tic creció ante el hecho de ser ignorado con tal desfachatez…

_**-¡Kakashi!**_

_**-Oh, vamos…no te preocupes, es trabajo así que en cualquier momento tendré que hacerlo… si no es hoy ya lo haré mañana**_

Ok, a estas alturas de amistad para Obito estaba claro que no cambiaría tan patético e irresponsable razonamiento del peliblanco, así que con toda la paciencia del mundo, recién adquirida, habló…

_**-A diferencia de ti ya termine mi trabajo así que me voy a casa temprano Kakashi**_

El peliblanco se lo pensó un poco…

_**-Perfecto, entonces dejaré unos documentos y nos vamos juntos- **_la sonrisa era obvia en la cara de Kakashi

_**-¡Kakashi! Ve de una buena vez a terminar tu trabajo, que si no lo haces mañana será un dolor de cabeza estar peleando con todos por tu causa**_

_**-mmm, regresaré en diez minutos, le diré al amargado de nuestro jefe que mañana a primera hora entregare lo que me pidió y asunto arreglado…**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Escucha, solo quiero estar contigo hoy… así que no me harás cambiar de opinión Obito-**_ esta vez el tono de Kakashi era sincero y Obito lo sabía… después de todo, el peliblanco era quien más apoyo le había estado dando durante todo este tiempo difícil de llevar, además de que debía confesar que le gustaba tener esa atención "extra" de su parte, pues era bien sabido que era uno de los solteros más codiciados de la empresa y aun así en lugar de usar su tiempo en citas con mujeres estaba con él, justo a su lado apoyándolo… era extraño, pero sin duda le gustaba sentir que quien ocupaba el tiempo del peliblanco era solo él…

Ante tal idea el Uchiha se regaño por un momento, no! No debía comenzar a pensar cosas raras… entre ellos solo había amistad, no amor… y al percatarse de la palabra usada solo se asusto más!

_**-¡No, yo no pensé eso! Argh! ¡No pienses tonterías Obito! ¡Aquí no hay nada de amor!**_

Kakashi no pudo hacer más que carcajearse ante la imagen de un repentino Obito frente a él tan nervioso e histérico balbuceando esas cosas…

Por otro lado Obito solo se quería morir por ahí en una esquina… como rayos su charla de comida y trabajo con Kakashi había terminado en eso…

_**-¡Hey! Así que amor, mmm… Tal ves algo de romance te ayude hoy, así que solo espera aquí, dame diez minutos y te llevaré a Ichiraku como una cita…**_

_**-¡Espera Kakashi! Yo no dije eso, yo solo decía que…argh! Ve a hacer tu trabajo de una buena vez!**_

_**-Hai, hai… no te vayas no tardo más de diez minutos en hablar con Naru para avisar que me voy temprano**_

Sin embargo en cuanto el peliblanco se giro decidido a hablar con el rubio se encontró con un Uchiha más…

_**-¿Sasuke? … -**_fue lo más que atino a decir Obito ante la repentina aparición de su sobrino en su oficina

_**-¡Yo Sasuke! Creí que estarías con Naruto**_

_**-Ah…-**_suspiro un tanto molesto el azabache-_**Kakashi… llevó más de cuarenta minutos esperándote, se supone que hoy revisarías las correcciones dictadas ayer**_

_**-Oh si… sobre eso revísalas de nuevo hoy para que estemos seguros mañana, hoy tengo una cita**_

_**-¿Qué? –**_sí, ahí estaba el tic de nuevo y es que quien se creía ese Kakashi! Después de tener que andar preguntando en donde podía encontrar a Kakashi cuándo se canso de esperar, no dormir con tal de entregar lo que le pidió y llegar antes de la hora con tal de llevar el ritmo que el peliblanco le exigía desde que llegó a ese lugar…¡como se atrevía!

Por su parte Obito seguía sin palabras… en verdad que a veces se sorprendía que ese amigo suyo peliblanco fuese el genio editor de la empresa…

_**-Kakashi…-**_ siguió Sasuke con ese rojizo en los ojos mientras su ceja se levantaba y un aura peligrosa se comenzaba a vislumbrar a su alrededor _**- dijiste que te urgía todo para hoy**_

_**-Yo… no te preocupes ve a descansar hoy Uchiha, mañana te prometo que nos pondremos al corriente**_

_**-Tsk…-**_ el azabache gruño por lo bajo pero… no podía engañarse, era demasiado tentador descansar un día y alejarse del cementerio de editores… tal vez podía dejarlo pasar esta vez e ir a casa directo a dormir…Y sí señoras y señores, Uchiha Sasuke se avergonzaba por tener una aspiración tan simple como dormir, aun así con todo el porte acepto la oferta_**- Supongo que esta bien, adiós**_

Obito esta vez si que estaba consternado, su sobrino había sido tan… extraño, ok, más extraño que lo normal, al ver el rostro confundido de su compañero Kakashi sonrió…

_**-Es normal, no te preocupes jajaja ningún escritor se negaría a una oportunidad como esta, se ve que Sasuke esta aprendiendo**_

_**-Souka…-**_ tomo su portafolios de la mesa_**- como sea yo me voy, bye**_

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

Una hora después el pelinegro no estaba seguro de como, pero era claro que Kakashi se había salido con la suya… lo había arrastrado hasta Ichiraku

_**-Esta bien, dos especiales y bebida de frutas… arigatoo por su orden- **_término de hablar la mesera dejándolos solos

_**-Me enteré de que hace unos días viste a tu hermano…-**_ Kakashi capto la atención de Obito- _**¿alguna novedad?**_

_**-No, sabes que nunca nos hemos llevado bien así que no acepto nada de lo que le propuse**_

El rostro y tono de Kakashi se mostró preocupado ante las palabras del chico…

_**-Así que nada eh… si es así deberías dejar de atormentarte Obito, ya te dije que nada de esto es tu culpa-**_ su voz esta vez, como todas en las que hablaba con el chico estos días, mostraba sinceridad

_**-Hmp… se oye bien pensar así, pero ya no soy el chico torpe de la escuela media como para no entender Kakashi, esta claro que parte es mi culpa como un Uchiha… -**_a pesar de lo que Kakashi creía en este momento la sonrisa que tanto le encantaba se plasmaba bien en el rostro de Obito_**- pero aun así no me rendiré, ya se me ocurrirá como ayudar al descerebrado de mi hermano, así que no tienes porqué preocuparte tanto… estaré bien**_

_**-Tonto…-**_ y justo cuándo Obito iba a reclamar Kakashi lo ignoro de lo más divertido para seguir hablando_**- no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti**_

_**-Hmp…-**_habló con un ligero berrinche el pelinegro de gafas naranjas_**- ¡que demonios Kakashi! ¡Dices que si no me cuidas moriré desolado en una esquina un día de estos!**_

_**-No…-**_ contrario a lo que Obito esperaba Kakashi sonaba enserio_**- digo que estoy enamorado de un idiota del que no puedo quitar la vista**_

-….-ok, cuándo sientes que tus mejillas arden de la nada ¿Qué se supone que hagas? Obito en verdad que quería decir algo, pero por más que sus labios se movían su voz se negaba a salir, el peliblanco muy al contrario de Obito seguía como si nada… y justo en ese momento llego la mesera de Ichiraku con su orden

Una vez la chica se fue… Kakashi comenzó a comer como si nada, mientras Obito no sabía muy bien que hacer…

De la nada el Uchiha vio un par de palillos moverse a gran velocidad para arrebatar un trozo de carne de su ramen…

_**-¡Hey Kakashi eso es mío!**_

_**-Te perdiste así que solo tome un botín en tu ausencia tonto…-**_acerco sus palillos con un trozo de carne, en esta ocasión de su tazón_**- di: "ahhh…"**_

¿Qué demonios?... acaso Kakashi intentaba alimentarlo como mascota o que!...

_**-Vamos abre o no te regresaré nada**_

Sintiendo ese extraño arder en las mejillas una vez más el Uchiha se resigno abriendo la boca y comiendo la porción ofrecida por el peliblanco

_**-Bien, ahora estamos a mano… deja de perderte y come antes de que se enfrié…**_

¡Argh! ¿Qué rayos, en verdad el señor perfección iba a actuar tan normal después de decir algo tan vergonzoso?... sin saber si estaba frustrado, molesto, avergonzado o simplemente loco Obito Uchiha decidió comer… después de todo tal vez solo había escuchado mal y se alteraba por nada

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uchiha…

_**-Así que 60 millones…-**_ Kimimaro sonreía de manera solemne, nunca creyó que en verdad el Namikaze le daría una suma tan grande en una sola visita_**- me parece bien, con esto podemos salir adelante con los negocios pendientes pero aun no es suficiente Madara**_

_**-Lo sé, pero una vez que desfalquemos a esos idiotas Hyuga del trono regresaremos a la gloria, es cosa de niños**_

_**-Cierto, pero sabes que con esos tipos no será tan fácil, deberíamos esperar un poco-**_ Kimimaro lo sabía, para obtener un primer trato con esa empresa necesitarían demostrar las garantías de su lado y siendo sensatos, aun con esos 60 millones estaban muy cortos de demostrar tal cosa

_**-Me niego, podemos manipular la información perfectamente para que no vean el déficit**_

_**-Ah…-**_suspiro cansado Kimimaro_**- en verdad que eres muy terco para estas cosas, los Hyuga no son fáciles de robar, la única ventaja que por ahora tenemos para que tu propuesta funcione es que las cifras pérdidas de la empresa no son públicas, pero aun así me dejas con muchas dudas**_

_**-Hmp, entonces que sugieres… ¿sacarle más dinero al Namikaze?**_

El peliblanco sonrió… no era mala idea, pero era muy riesgoso por ahora… ¿Qué hacer cuándo necesitas una gran suma en tan poco tiempo?…

_**-Lo tengo…-**_eran momentos como esté en que el peliblanco se daba cuenta del valor de la información, sin duda con lo terco y apresurado que era el Uchiha hace tiempo se hubiese hundido sin él a su lado…ante tal pensamiento no pudo más que sonreír, la forma más humilde de llamarlo era simplemente un genio _**– se de donde podemos obtener ese dinero sin dificultades**_

Dicho esto, el peliblanco se levanto del asiento que ocupaba frente al Uchiha con toda calma disponiéndose a marcharse…

_**-Supongo que confiare por ahora en ti… ¿para cuándo estará el dinero listo?**_

_**-Bien, mañana me encargaré de hacer una cita… te avisaré la hora y lugar para que lo recojamos**_

_**-Vaya, en verdad te ves confiado… espero no me defraudes ya que yo conseguí el botín de hoy… espero mucho de ti Kimimaro**_

_**-Hmp… di lo que quieras Uchiha, pero en menos de 48 horas conseguiré tres veces tu botín, no lo dudes**_

Con una ligera sonrisa de total confianza Kimimaro salió de la habitación… era cierto que Madara tenía una buena cantidad, pero eso no era suficiente…necesitaba sacar más dinero… y sabía justo donde conseguirlo.

* * *

**FIN CAP 12**

* * *

**Yosh__****!**_**! **__y este fue el cap 12, creo que ahora hay una idea màs clara sobre el pasado de Naru, aunque claro se que aun quedan muchas lagunas pero todo es parte de este fic ____! espero los detalles no se les hayan pasado jojojo que se viene lo bueno... me pidieron KakaXObi en estos dìas, asì que ¿les gusto? nya__! espero que sea asì y si no echenle toda la culpa a mis musas que esta vez me abandonaron por varios dias ¬¬Uu tienen que recompensarme con mucho yaoi hmp...en fin pasemos a lo que como siempre es mi alegría una vez más...sus kawaii reviews xD :_

**_____KaiSafeSadness: _**nya! arigatoo por tan kawaii review jeje, creo que este cap debe haberte hecho feliz con la parte de los recuerdos de Naru, sí es así me emociona jojojo ahora empieza a relucir el pasado del rubio y pronto sabran en donde esta todo el misterio... espero el cap te haya gustado y mis musas y yo no lo hayamos hecho taaaan mal jajaja arigatoo por tus ánimos e igual cuídate mucho!

**jennitanime:** arigatoo por tu review! hey, esta vez hubo KakaXObi espero lo hayas disfrutado jeje espero me sigas acompañando en el resto de la trama y seguir contando con tu interes, arigatoo y jna xD

_**alessa-vulturi:**_ jajaja sabía que me dirias algo así jajaja lo se! es pecado no haberlo conocido jajaja gomene xP... ahora bien, sobre tus kawaii dudas: historia larga?, la verdad no la tengo estimada para serlo pero como van las cosas tal ves si me lleve varios capitulos más para mejorar aun más la trama...aun no puedo asegurar nada jeje number two: sobre las parejas, siendo sinceras al comenzar la historia estaba en decisión solo escribir esas tres parejas a lo largo de la trama, pero me parecio en verdad interesante tu sugerencia de parejas y casi al instante mi cabeza comenzó a ubicarla en la trama de una forma naturas, así que me dio ánimo a unirla a la trama de una forma interesante ! jaja la verdad me emociona que me sugieran cosas ya que muestran el interes en la historia y por eso añadí la pareja, en resumen: no, no es que iré aumentando parejas o algo así... si más adelante entra una nueva será por el flujo de la historia jeje etto...bien , espero haber contestado bien tus dudas, estamos en contacto xD espero el cap te haya gustado y arigatoo por dejar tu tan kawaii review...no tienen idea de lo felíz que me hacen al recibir sus opiniones =^^=

**GinnySak:** nya! arigatoo gozaimasu por darte el tiempo en dejarme tu kawaii review! me alegra conocer a un lector más jajaja sobre Madara, seee esta medio amargado el pobre jajaja pero siempre hay un hermano raro no? (de hecho yo soy la rara también jajaja) espero el cap te haya gustado y claro! que me acompañes en lo que resta del fic...jna =^^=

**mariafer-1210**: awww! arigatoo a ti que siempre me dejas tu review! siempre es bien recibido jeje =^^= espero tus días hayan estado al menos pasables y mejor que lo que fuerón para mí... ganbatte kudasai! jajaja bien, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior y que te haya gustado la entrada del libro, se que en esta ocasión no hubo libro (parte de mi bloqueo u.u) pero para el prox cap ya estoy pensando en lo que viene para que vaya acorde jeje... sobre tu duda! sip n.n en este fic habrá M-Preg, será el primero de mis fics con el genero así que espero no decepcione a nadie ^^U jeje arigatoo una vez más por los ánimo que siempre me hacen falta o.o y espero una vez más este cap te haya complacido ! bye bye y estamos en contacto`tbayoo!

**kaoryciel94**: bien, como ya te dije da por seguro que leere tu escrito! ya leì lo q me dijiste en face y se oye bien jojo espero pronto hablemos que hay mucho en que ponernos al corriente`tbayoo! arigatoo por decir que te ha gustado el libro jaja esta vez no hubo pero en el prox podrán leer más sobre la obra del azabache... espero me sigas acompañando también en el fic y claro! que seguimos en contacto =^^=

**rukia:** lo sé! jajaja pero siempre alguien nos arruina la vida, es natural jajaja espero el cap te haya gustado y claro que seguir contando con tu presencia en el resto del fic xD

**Ang97:** jajaja como siempre arigatoo por tu review en medio del sueño y problemas detrás xD eres genial jajaja, bien por donde empiezo...oh, me alegra que te haya gustado como quedaron los anteriores jaja sobre el escrito como te lo dije hace uff me siento completa de saber que quedo como el guiño jajaja amo ese anime (aun no llevo la gran cosa adelantado en el manga por mi crisis de inter ¬¬Uu ) espero este cap te haya gustado, por que en serio que mis musas me abandonaron feo y ahora me la tienen que reponer hmp...y sobre suigetsu, sip algo así pero a veces es necesario y sentìa que ya habìa mucha tensiòn en estos cap asì que me dije: por que no pasar el rato con suigetsu y así nació esa parte`tbayoo jajaaja o bueno, algo así jajaja en fin, arigatoo por el review, significa mucho e igual gracias por las criticas, me alegra contar contigo jeje bye bye y seguimos en contacto Ang-chan`tbayoo jajaja

**nekita namikaze:** arigatoo por tu sugoi review jajaja me alegra que mi fic pueda tener tu interés xD espero el cap te haya gustado y sigamos en contacto!

**_Bien, siendo todo por el momento me despido jeje arigatoo como siempre a todos aquellos que me hacen el honor de seguir este fic aun de manera anónima, me alegra contar con ustedes también... si tienen dudas o algo recuerden que siempre me las pueden dejar en un review o por pm, con gusto contestaré denlo por hecho jeje... oh, antes de irme me gustaría compartir algo más... he tenido un nuevo proyecto/fic en mente desde hace bastantes semanas y al fin hoy comenzaré a publicarlo en fanfiction después de tanto planear este primer cap, asi que si a alguien le gustaría ver el dilema entre angeles (lado teme...jeje osea Sasu) y demonios (nuestro Naru estará por aquí) sobre el mayor pecado, que es al amor, denle una oportunidad jeje... esta titulado como "Dulces cadenas", ahora sí me despido... arigatoo una vez más y seguimos en contacto, bye bye =^^=_**


	13. Knights black

"Nueva oportunidad"

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias:**habrá algo de ItaXDei KakashiXObito KakuzuXHidan

**_ (linea))/NaruXSasu–** cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Drama/Romance/OoC

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :**

_ Lo sé, los sé, mas de uno quiere matarme verdad? jajaja demo...gomene! mi rara vida no me dejo tiempo de vivir estos meses ¬¬Uu y esta actualización tardo demasiado, en serio me disculpo con todos mis amados y geniales lectores! pero pensando justo en esto, ahora que estan los famosos días de vacaciones me esforcé en mi escritorio y me puse a escribir los capítulos de mis dos amados fic y vualá! me escape y aquí estoy actualizando jojojo pasando a las cosas felices del fic debo decir que en este cap se estrena una nueva pareja, así es señoras y señores nuestros amados y desquiciados KakuzuXHidan aparecen aquí`tbayoo xD espero les agrade el giro que empiezan a dar las cosas... y bien, creo que por ahora es todo jeje nos vemos abajo y espero disfruten el cap que como siempre lo escribo con todo para ustedes!_

* * *

**Cap. 13 "Knight´s black…"**

* * *

_**-Realmente esto debería ser mas sencillo…-**_ suspiro un tanto fastidiado Kimimaro, y no era para menos…a pesar de haber dado aviso a Madara sobre que al fin había conseguido la cita que solucionaría sus pesares económicos esté se había negado a acompañarlo solo porque no se le daba la gana y lo que justo ahora acababa con la paciencia del peliblanco era el hecho de que hace un poco más de una hora los tipos del bajo mundo con los que se encontraría deberían de haber llegado a esta cita y aun no había ni rastro de estos.

Se agito una vez de tantas en su asiento, esperaría solo 10 minutos más y después de eso se largaría, después de todo que se creían esos idiotas de "knight´s black" para hacerlo esperar tanto…

Y para ese instante fue como si una roca cayera en su cabeza y lo calmara un poco, y es que en realidad el era el desesperado que había llamado durante la ultima semana para casi llorar al teléfono y que le dieran una cita… aunque obvio eso de _"al borde de las lagrimas_" nunca se lo diría a ese bastardo de Madara si quería en verdad lucirse con el dinero conseguido…

_**-Tsk…tu eres el tal Kim?**_

Aquella voz saco a el peliblanco de todas sus meditaciones, se apresuró a recobrar la postura a la vez que miraba a el hombre frente sí… y siendo un tanto sinceros ese tipo entro inmediatamente a su lista de raros...

Vestía un traje completamente negro y era obvio a simple vista que era de buena marca, su cabello grisaceo estaba peinado hacia atrás con lo que Kimimaro denomino "exceso de gel"… la camisa estaba desabotonada totalmente mostrando una cadena algo larga en su cuello rompiendo todo el encanto que un traje de ese calibre podía dar, parecía que el conocimiento de ese sujeto sobre moda solo iba por la mitad, aunque debía agradecer que al menos el abdomen del chico estaba trabajado o seguramente sus ojos sufrirían una ceguera irremediable, aun así lo que llamaba aun más la atención eran unas raras marcas que estaban plasmadas alrededor de su cuello y que a pesar de ser tan llamativas se veía que aquel sujeto simplemente no le importaba… intento descifrar si eran marcas de quemaduras o que rayos pero lamentablemente para él su mirada había sido demasiado molesta para el aun extraño…

_**-Tsk… escúchame rata blanca, si no quitas esa mirada de mi en un segundo el próximo segundo será el ultimo de tu miserable vida**_

Kimimaro sudo frío ante el tono amenazador de ese sujeto, así que aparto la vista a la mesa… y es que en verdad había algo demasiado loco en esa voz, el tipo seguramente era de esos mafiosos desquiciados…

¡Maldición! En serio que ese Madara tenía que agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo para conseguir su parte y salir del maldito hoyo en el que estaban por que era obvio con esa presentación que un movimiento en falso y adiós a su buena vida…

_**-Tsk… ese maldito Kakuzu…-**_ escucho quejarse al tipo de cabello gris mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa_**- por que debería de estar soportando a este tipo de idiotas por su culpa, tsk!**_

Kimimaro al fin levanto la mirada una vez más ante aquel chico de seguramente veinte y tantos… y esté de igual forma le devolvió la mirada al fin

_**-¿Entonces…eres Kim o no? –**_ pregunto una vez más

_**-Tsk… mi nombre es Kimimaro así que te agradecería que… -**_ pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido

_**-No me interesa…**_

_**-Ah? Pero si tu me acabas de…-**_ y de nuevo no pudo terminar, definitivamente a estas alturas sus ojos comenzaban a verse amenazadores ante ese sujeto

_**-hai hai, como sea… ¿eres el tipo que quiere el dinero no? Eso es todo lo que me importa así que guárdate tu charla**_

_**-Tsk…-**_ se quejo por lo bajo el peliblanco, ese tipo era demasiado desesperante, pero como fuera el caso debía aguantarlo si quería obtener su dinero

_**-Kakuzu me dijo que te llevara conmigo así que deja de mírame mientras estas en idiot-landia y mueve tu trasero rata blanca-**_ sin más el sujeto se levanto listo para partir del sitio

_**-¡Hey! ¡espera un momento! –**_Y en seguida de puso en pie también_**- ¿Cómo demonios se que eres quien espero? No me jodas! si vamos a hacer algún trato al menos ten la decencia de presentarte debidamente y déjate de esa tontería de rata blanca, mi nombre es Kimimaro de la compañía Uchiha y si quieres obtener tus ganancias de esto más te vale saber respetarme…**_

El chico lo miro un tanto extrañado mientras permanecía en pie, para después cambiar esa curiosidad solo por una sonrisa en extremo burlona…

_**-Creo que no has entendido con quien hablas rata…-**_ se acerco a Kimimaro de manera peligrosa y con una mano jalo de la corbata del traje de esté atrayéndolo hasta sí en una manera desafiante, rostro con rostro_**- déjame aclararte esto, no me interesa tu dinero ni quien seas, hazme enojar y te mato aquí mismo**_

_**-Tsk… –**_ ¡quien demonios se creía ese sujeto para venir y hablarle de ese modo!_**- no me jodas, no harías eso, hay mucho dinero en juego… si no por que viniste hasta aquí?**_

_**-Vine por que ese maldito me dijo que lo hiciera…-**_ justo en ese momento el peliblanco vio la oportunidad de zafarse de agarre y en respuesta el peligris lo empujo con desprecio, esté cayo en la silla de regreso a la mesa_**- así que como te dije mueve tu trasero y sígueme**_

Como si no le diera en verdad importancia a lo que estaba pasando el tipo se dio media vuelta una vez más y se dirigió a la salida del café, a estas alturas la poca gente que había en el lugar estaba en verdad consternada con su presencia así que las miradas lo siguieron en su camino a la salida, aun así nadie se atrevió a levantar la voz en contra de él, muy al contrario los empleados le hicieron una reverencia en cuanto llego a la puerta despidiéndolo con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiese pasado… sonrió satisfecho, se veía que el maldito de Kakuzu entrenaba bien a los perros de sus negocios…

Kimimaro aun así no estaba del todo seguro de si seguirlo o no…

_**-Tsk…-**_ una vez mas se quejo, tomo sus llaves y salió a toda prisa del lugar, tenía que ir con ese sujeto si quería salir de todo eso…

_**-Solo espero no arrepentirme de tratar a estos raros…-**_ y es que aun para el mano derecha del propio Madara Uchiha este sujeto no era lo que esperaba, encontrar y lograr un contacto con la parte "knight´s black" del bajo mundo había sido muy problemático así que esperaba algo…tal vez mas formal de alguna forma, pero vaya lo que había sido el destino… parecía que el grupo más temido y respetado en cuento a dinero del bajo mundo no eran más que unos locos problemáticos con problemas de actitud.

Cuando al fin llego a la puerta busco a ese sujeto, no debía estar lejos, al fin la voz vino detrás de él una vez más…

_**-Hmp! Así que si llegaste, bien… aunque no le veo caso, te lo diré… soy Hidan, ahora sígueme y guarda silencio**_

Sin más el peliblanco se dedico a seguir al chico caminando una calle, después pudo vislumbrar una limosina negra con varios sujetos cuidando el lugar…

Una vez en la limosina uno de los que vigilaban se acerco y con toda la elegancia le cubrió los ojos…

_**-Solo es una medida de seguridad…- **_escucho a HIdan hablar_**- ahora te llevare con ese bastardo, oh y antes de que lo olvide te diré esto… dale las gracias a ese maldito de Kakuzu de que no te haya asesinado allá atrás por mirarme como un idiota, me dio un sermón de cuatro horas la ultima vez que mate a uno de sus clientes así que como veras no tengo la intención de escucharlo con sus sermones esta vez… hmp! En verdad eres afortunado rata blanca, ahora vámonos.**_

La limosina comenzó su recorrido mientras Kimimaro iba en silencio… se negaba a creer que se estaba volviendo cobarde, pero puede que ese loco de Hidan tuviese algo de razón, en esa mirada demente que le había lanzado antes no había dudas, lo hubiese asesinado… ¡rayos! En verdad parecía que tenía suerte… solo que por su bien esperaba que estuviese con él todo ese día, al menos si quería sobrevivir a esas negociaciones…después de todo, nadie le aseguraba que el tal Kakuzu no era otro loco que por la mínima cosa asesina a la gente y se olvida del dinero que hay en juego.

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

Después de lo que el peliblanco denomino como la hora más larga de su vida la limosina al fin se detuvo, no podía estar muy seguro pero sonaba a que se estacionarían dentro de alguna bodega o algo así al juzgar el eco que se distinguía en el lugar.

Una vez se detuvieron, el mismo se hizo descubrió sus ojos sin problemas, después de todo no había estado tan equivocado, estaban en lo que parecía ser el estacionamiento de algún hotel.

_**-Ven conmigo rata-**_ fue todo lo que Hidan le dijo, así que dejando de lado a todos aquellos hombres de guardia se dedico a seguir al peligris a donde sea que lo llevase ahora.

Pese a lo que pensaba de intentar pasar desapercibidos en un lugar seguramente publico como en el que se encontraban… fue todo lo contrario, en cuanto habían llegado a la recepción el gerente se acerco a Hidan haciendo una reverencia, que esta de más decir esté ni siquiera respondió, y sin más ambos hombres fueron guiados hasta el décimo piso.

Para Kimimaro era obvio a estas alturas que se encontraría con el mafioso más temido y respetado en cuanto a transacciones de dinero se conocía y que sin duda este lugar completo era parte de su territorio… tenía que tener cuidado si quería salir vivo de un lugar tal vez lujoso pero sin duda en extremo peligroso.

El gerente, quien los guiaba, al fin se detuvo frente a una de las habitaciones del decimo piso haciendo una ligera reverencia de nuevo al peligris y sin más se retiro. Al fin Hidan se acerco y de la manera más despreocupada abrió la puerta y entro…

Kimimaro enseguida entro a la habitación siendo detenido en seco por una daga que apenas paso rozando su mejilla y que fue directo a dar en la puerta…

_**-¡¿Qué demonios?! –**_ fue todo lo que pudo decir para fijar su vista al frente y ver que después de todo Hidan no era el único demente del lugar… frente a él ahora se encontraban dos sujetos, Hidan y otro hombre apuntando directo al rostro de esté con un arma…

_**-Hidan… -**_ sin duda aquel hombre estaba irritado, aunque aun así el más joven parecía sin darle importancia al hecho de ser apuntado por un arma de fuego_**- ¿tienes idea de lo tarde que es? Tsk… solo tenias que ir por él y tráelo, en cambio eres tan inútil que he tenido que esperar casi tres horas de la hora que te dije…**_

Aquel hombre llevaba de igual forma un elegante pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa del mismo color y cuello alto, remangada y solo desabotonada de la parte superior dándole a diferencia del otro chico bastante presencia, sin embargo sus brazos y manos por completo estaban vendados y la mitad inferior de su rostro era de igual manera cubierta por una mascara de tela blanca dando así solo vista de sus ojos… un par de orbes verdes que solo hacían su mirada más penetrante, su cabello era todo lo contrario al otro chico, negro, algo largo y sin mayor arreglo, tal vez lo más normal en este sujeto…

_**-¡Tsk al menos lo traje esta vez! ¿no? Deberías ser más agradecido**_

_**-¡No tengo que agradecerte nada! Es tu obligación traerlos vivos, no es mi problema que tengas tan poco cerebro que no puedas entenderlo**_

_**-¡Ehh! ¡Repite eso inútil avaricioso!**_

_**-já, claro que te lo repito fanático idiota…**_

_**-¡Tú!...**_

En cuanto Kimimaro vio, de alguna forma ambos sujetos habían cambiado de posición, Hidan amenazaba con una daga el cuello del otro sujeto mientras esté apuntaba directo a su frente con el arma…esos tipos sin duda estaban locos.

Sin embargo de la nada un nuevo sonido se hizo presente en la habitación, el teléfono…

Como si ambos chicos supiesen el motivo de la llamada ni siquiera se molestaron en levantar la bocina, se miraron fijamente y soltando un suspiro fastidiado el tipo de máscara fue el primero en retirar el arma, Hidan inmediatamente hizo lo mismo para guardar la daga de nuevo en algún lugar del saco…

Kimimaro simplemente permaneció en pie a un lado de la puerta, ya cerrada, llevándose una sorpresa por lo que vio a continuación…

Como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos Hidan corto la distancia nuevamente y de forma natural, sin que el otro chico objetara en absoluto, bajo la máscara y lo besó, de manera familiar el otro correspondió el contacto adueñándose del control… el beso no fue nada sentimental, ni siquiera apasionado… parecía reflejar más un sentimiento de posesión y control. Una vez el enmascarado termino el beso Hidan cubrió una vez más aquel rostro dando una ligera caricia sobre la mejilla de esté. Antes de darse vuelta el chico tomo a Hidan del brazo, deteniéndolo y acercándose así hasta su oído para susurrar…

_**-Esta noche haré que me pagues con intereses tu tardanza, así que espero que no huyas**_

_**-Tsk… como si fuera a huir-**_sonrío burlonamente_**- te espero esta noche entonces Kakuzu-baka**_

Y sin más ambos hombres se separaron, Hidan se dirigió a otra puerta de la habitación y se perdió detrás de ella, una vez en silencio la atención del otro hombre al fin se poso sobre Kimimaro…esté de inmediato pudo sentir un escalofrío correr por su espina al chocar miradas con aquel hombre, esos ojos eran difíciles de enfrentar… una vez el ojiverde termino de analizar con la mirada al peliblanco sin señal de gran interés tomo asiento detrás de un escritorio en la habitación…

_**-Bienvenido a mis terrenos, soy Kakuzu jefe de todo este sector, gracias a ese inútil ahora estamos retrasados, así que iré directo al grano… ¿cuanto dinero quieres y más importante, que gano yo al prestártelo?**_

Por primera vez el peliblanco sintió algo de valor y razón regresar a él, tomo asiento frente a Kakuzu y organizo de forma rápida sus ideas…era hora de comenzar a negociar con el tipo más temido de todo el bajo mundo financiero, el líder del temido sector knight´s black.

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

La soledad en su apartamento siempre había sido apreciada, para una persona común sin duda era dura pero para él era la mejor cómplice desde hace años, siempre esta ahí y nunca te reprocha nada…

Miró el reloj en la estancia, justo eran las 11 p.m. seguramente pronto llegaría…

Se levanto del computador en el cual estaba trabajando desde hacía varias horas y de forma calmada se dirigió a su alcoba, sin encender las luces se dejo caer sobre el colchón posando una de sus manos sobre sus ojos… todo había empezado a girar.

Una sonrisa ligera se asomaba en sus labios, si todo iba bien pronto tendría al asesino de sus padres en sus manos, pronto todas las pesadillas llegarían a su fin, el sufrimiento de abandonar a su única familia se iría y al fin la mierda detrás del apellido Uchiha desaparecería…

Si todo iba bien pronto podría ver de nuevo a su pequeño hermano…

_**-Sasuke…-**_ dejo escapar casi en un susurro en la habitación

Durante los años su hermano había sido el motor para seguir adelante, lástima que cada una de sus decisiones los habían alejado más que acercarlos… pero al final todo valdría la pena.

Pudo escuchar pasos por el departamento, había estado tan distraído en sus cavilaciones que no había notado el momento exacto en que el rubio había llegado…

Casi de inmediato la puerta de la alcoba fue abierta, dejando ver la figura de su rubio amante de bombas… Deidara.

_**-¿Itachi?...-**_ el rubio se acerco cuidadosamente a la cama, queriendo comprobar si el pelinegro estaba dormido, sin embargo en cuanto se agacho se vio apresado por los brazos de esté mientras era sometido en la cama

_**-Tardaste demasiado Dei-chan…-**_ hablo divertido Itachi mientras acorralaba al rubio y sin permiso alguno atrapo esos labios para sí en un beso, Deidara se dejo llevar disfrutando el contacto, cálido, armonioso, húmedo… sin embargo no duro más, después de todo aun tenían mucho trabajo que hacer…

_**-Ah…-**_ suspiro el rubio_**- no fue mi culpa-**_ curiosamente Deidara se veía un poco infantil mientras se quejaba de su día_**- sabes que esos tipos son un desastre, tuve que interferir incluso para que no se mataran de nuevo frente a la presa**_

Una sonrisa se asomo en los labios de Itachi ante el comentario de su novio, sabia que ese par era incorregible, pero aun así eran en extremo confiables…

Ante la aparente diversión ante los hechos por parte de Itachi, el rubio se molesto…

_**-¡Hey! No le veo lo gracioso, sinceramente ese par son un dolor de cabeza, si hubieses estado ahí no te daría risa**_

_**-Lo siento… y…-**_ esta vez se retiro de encima del rubio, sentándose a un costado de la cama siguió_**- ¿como fue todo?**_

Esta vez el rubio permaneció acostado mientras hablaba…

_**-Justo como dijiste, la corporación Uchiha ahora tiene un contrato de muerte por 200 millones con Kakuzu, aunque debo decir que si no fuese por que el líder se lo encargo ese avaricioso no hubiese soltado siquiera 20 millones-**_ sonrió burlonamente_**- en fin, según Hidan el dinero lo depositan al momento así que ya deben de estar pavoneándose de que lo tienen…**_

Itachi permaneció en silencio mientras pensaba

_**-Tsk…-**_ en verdad ese Madara estaba loco, de donde demonios pensaba sacar dinero para pagar el préstamo, si bien conocía a Kakuzu era casi seguro que la fecha de pago no era tan lejana…

_**-Kakuzu me dijo…-**_siguió Deidara ante el silencio de su novio_**- que Madara le saco dinero a un tal Namikaze a cambio de tu hermano**_

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con sorpresa

_**-¿Sasuke?... –**_fue lo más que atino a decir, el rubio esta vez se sentó en la cama para mirar directo a Itachi

_**-Sí, averigüé un poco… después de todo no quería preocuparte con algo que no fuera real así que me asegure primero y…**_

_**-Dei-chan… ¿ese maldito vendió a Sasuke? –**_ a pesar de la ira ante tal pensamiento los ojos de Itachi reflejaban la obvia preocupación por su hermano

_**-Ah, no exactamente, parece que desde hace tiempo tu hermano dejo la mansión y esta viviendo con el Namikaze, diría que mas bien tienen una relación por su cuenta…**_

Pero antes de poder terminar Itachi soltó un inmediato suspiro…

_**-Maldición Dei-chan, no me vengas con esas cosas, creí que Madara se había atrevido a tocar a Sasuke… que pasa con eso entonces?**_

_**-La cuenta que Kakuzu rastreo cuando revisamos es el problema, la cuenta aparece bajo el apellido Uzumaki…**_

De nuevo las negras orbes se abrieron con sorpresa…e indignación, Uzumaki…ese apellido sin duda no era bienvenido para él.

* * *

**FIN CAP 13**

* * *

_Yosh! y este fue el capitulo numero 13, espero como siempre que les haya complacido, sobre el SasuXNaru regresa pronto así que no se preocupen, pronto sabrán mas sobre el recien descubierto odio de Itachi por el apellido Uzumaki y todo el movimiento de Madara por atacar a los Hyuga... y esta vez es casi seguro que la actu viene la proxima semana sin falta! así que espero puedan disfrutarla también jeje bien, pasemos a sus kawaii review que siempre me alegran! :_

**KaiSafeSadnes:** arigatoo por tus ánimos! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado en anterior cap, sin duda me esfuerzo por que disfruten lo que escribo jeje así que me siento realizada jajaja en fin, las dudas lo sé, aun hay mucho por descubrir pero les prometo que al final la espera valdrá la pena, aun hay mucho de nuestro Naru que nadie sabe jojojo pero pronto todo comenzará a salir =^^=

**kaoryciel94:** Lo sé, casi nunca nos encontramos en face u.u ( y el hecho de que siga sin inter en mi casa no ayuda mucho ¬¬Uu ) pero en cuanto nos encontramos debemos sacar todo nuestro ánimo yaoista para recuperar el tiempo pérdido jeje me alegra saber que el cap te ha gustado, y en serio espero hayas encontrado a la nueva pareja interesante en esta actu jajaja sobre Sasu, lo sé... puedo decirte que se enterará pero es necesario, ya sabes siempre antes de un amor completo viene puro dolor u.u, pero bueno no digo más jeje ya verás como se entera y lo que viene! xD

**alessa-vulturi:** arigatoo gozaimasu, me alegra que le cap anterior te haya gustado! y hey! ahora me has iluminado hacia el camino KakuXHidan y TobiXZetsu así que se agradece jajaja y sobre el ItaXSaso si lo conocía! jojojo son tan asdsfdas también jajaja aunque al igual que tu mi pareja predilecta para Itachi-sama es Dei-chan *w* Sobre verbotene, debo decir que solo había llegado a ver algunas partes, me temo que no he visto siquiera una temporada completa u.u pero créeme que me dare tiempos para verlo *w* jeje, ahora bien, espero te haya gustado mi estilo de KakuzuXHidan (admitamoslo, ese par no se mueve solo por romance *w* tienen un no se que mas hacia lo sádico *w* o al menos mi cabeza los puso así *w* ...lo sé, hace rato que no tengo inocencia jajaja) En fin, espero te hayan gustado ya que esa pareja fue creada con el fin de complacerte por ser mi kawaii lector y claro, quien mejor para mi akatsuki que el par de inmortales para manejar sus tantos millones jeje... seguimos en contacto y arigatoo por tu tiempo en leer mi escrito! =^^=

**jennitanime:** arigatoo por darme de tu tiempo en comentar, me alegra que el cap te haya gustado e igual espero esta actualización también lo haya hecho! =^^=

**mariafer-1210:** aww gomenasai! no sabes lo que me duele no haber podido actualizar antes en las fechas de tu cumpleaños u.u pero me vi imposibilitada a actualizar cualquier cosa... arigatoo por darme tus ánimos, siempre son recibidos de la misma forma que yo te doy los míos para que puedas llevar tus días con una sonrisa, como me duele haberte fallado con lo de tu cumple que tal si te doy un regalo atrasado? *w* me dejarías? Si gustas puedes pedirme un especial SasuxNaro o NaruxSasu, el que te guste más con el tema que gustes`tbayoo estoy dispuesta a escribirte desde algo mega romantico, hasta lo más perve que el tema que elijas lo permita, así que onegai dame tu pedido ya sea por mp o en el review y esta chica se esforzara en redimirse para ti dedicándotelo =^^= ! espero con ansias tu respuesta, ad por seguro que comenzaré a escribir en cuanto la vea! xD

**nekita namikaze:** arigatoo, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap e igual espero este también haya sido de tu agrado!

_Y bien, esto es todo por hoy, arigatoo gozaimasu aun a todos aquellos geniales lectores que me hacen el honor de seguirme de manera ánonima también, espero este cap como la nueva pareja del fic hayan sido de su agrado... ya saben cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia siempre es recibida y pueden darmelas a través de sus kawaii review o mp...en fin, es todo por ahora, la prox actu sin falta la prox semana! bye bye! kioky kon fuera..._


	14. Un paso hacia la tormenta

"Nueva oportunidad"

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias:**habrá algo de ItaXDei KakashiXObito KakuzuXHidan

**_ (linea))/NaruXSasu–** cambio de escenario

**Gènero:** AU/Drama/Romance/OoC

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios : **

_Yosh! aquí vengo yo con la actu de esta semana, estoy feliz de cumplir con mi plazo auto impuesto esta vez jajaja pero creo que se lo debo a las vacaciones en realidad por darme tiempo, por otro lado me emociono mucho ver que les gusto la nueva pareja *w* y si, son unos sádicos ese par pero eso los hace aun mas originales creo yo, en fin no los interrumpo más y espero como siempre que disfruten de esta actualización así que nos leemos abajo =^^=_

* * *

**Cap. 14 "Un paso hacia la tormenta"**

* * *

_**-¿Y, que te parece Naruto? ¿Le digo a Neji que venga por la tarde o que te informe después? – **_Shikamaru espero unos segundos, sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna_**- hey, Naruto! –**_ al ver que seguía sin respuesta levanto una ceja interrogante, ¿Qué distraía al rubio a tan tempranas horas en la oficina?

Naruto por su parte, estaba demasiado distraído en sus propios asuntos frente al computador, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el correo que tenía frente a sí

_**-Tsk…-**_ chasqueo fastidiado, después de todo la lacra empezaba a moverse de nuevo, sin embargo de la nada un fuerte golpe en su escritorio llamo una vez más su atención, aunque claro, dándole un buen susto por lo repentino…

_**-Hey Naruto! Haz caso cuando te estoy hablando-**_ suspiro el pelinegro llevando una mano a su frente de forma cansada- _**eres tan problemático**_

_**-Eh?...-**_ suspiro el rubio reponiéndose del susto_**- lo siento Shikamaru, que me decías?**_

_**-En serio Naruto, no creas que por ser amigos voy a estar esperando que te dignes a ponerme atención, en ese caso llama en la noche y no tan temprano al menos**_

_**-Lo siento, lo siento-**_ se disculpo con una sonrisa el rubio jefe de Namikaze editorial, era claro que el tema con Shikamaru era importante pero no había podido ignorar del todo las noticias que le llegaban justo esa mañana, como fuera el caso debía trabajar.

En un intento de no pensar más o distraerse Naruto cerró su laptop para prestar toda su atención al otro chico.

_**-Y bien, ¿en que estábamos Shika-kun?**_

_**-Como te decía- **_y era obvio el reclamo en sus palabras_**- Neji me llamo ayer para avisarme que la compañía Uchiha ya se ha puesto en contacto con él, así que espera hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas, así que quieres recibirlo hoy o mañana?**_

El rubio levanto una ceja curioso…

_**-¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo? Creí que ya todo había quedado claro en la reunión anterior´tbayoo**_

_**-Yo también se lo dije, pero parece que algo más le preocupa-**_ esta vez Shikamaru enserio un poco más su tono_**- estamos hablando de Madara así que no deberías de impresionarte mucho que Neji quiera tratar estos temas contigo, después de todo sabes bastante sobre él**_

_**-Tsk, no es que sepa mucho sobre ese bastardo tampoco´tbayoo-**_ replico desinteresado Naruto, abriendo una vez más su laptop para revisar lo que había dejado pendiente y centrando parte de su atención al igual con Shikamaru_**- es solo que esta cerca de lo que me interesa, eso es todo**_

Esta vez fue Shikamaru quien levanto la ceja en forma interrogante, sin embargo no insistió en el tema, sabia que había varias cosas que Naruto aun no le había dicho sobre el por que su interés siquiera en comenzar a tratar a ese sujeto, o el por que le permitió ingresar como patrocinador de la película de Jiraiya sensei solo para sacarlo del proyecto un tiempo después, ya después seguro tendría tiempo de averiguar que pasaba, no había por que ser tan problemáticos con todo eso

_**-Aun así- **_prosiguió_**- el punto es que quiere reunirse contigo cuanto antes, en especial con la llegada de Gaara al país supongo que le urge aun más**_

Gaara era al igual que el Namikaze y Nara, uno de los empresarios mas importantes del país, su compañía en principio era de construcción, sin embargo no cualquier construcción, cada uno de los proyectos en sus manos estaban destinados a ser un ejemplo de la elegancia, calidad y orgullo. Sin duda los mejores edificios y mansiones llevaban el respaldo de la compañía del Subaku.

_**-¿Gaara? Su regreso es muy rápido, creí que estaría fuera dos años- **_habló el Namikaze un poco asombrado ante el tan pronto regreso de su amigo, aun así no despego la vista del computador

_**-Según se, ya puso todo en regla en el extranjero y lo que resta esta a cargo de Kankuro, sabes como es, si no le ve caso a quedarse simplemente regresa**_

_**-Souka... dile a Neji que hablaremos por la mañana**_

_**-Esta bien-**_ el Nara se levanto del sillón de la oficina del rubio, donde había estado tomando su café para tomar asiento frente al escritorio del rubio_**- ahora dime que rayos es lo que te tiene tan distraído hoy ¿problemas en tu paraíso con el Uchiha menor?**_

Naruto sonrió, por un momento había pensado que Shikamaru lo dejaría en paz con eso, pero al parecer no era así

_**-Nada de eso, las cosas con ese teme están bien, aunque si tengo que quejarme sobre él diría que no me gusta que llegue casi muerto a casa después del trabajo con Kakashi por que…-**_ pero fue interrumpido por el Nara_** -Adivino, no puedes tener tu servicio de habitación ja-**_ sonrió burlonamente, Naruto siguió hablando correspondiendo al tan atinado comentario de su compañero de negocios_**- sí, así es pero al menos están avanzando con el trabajo y Kakashi parece llevar bastante bien lo de Jiraiya sensei, parece que no quiere darle más problemas a Obito con ese manuscrito, después de todo ya solo faltan menos de dos meses para la publicación.**_

_**-Sin embargo si todo esta bien ¿porque esta así?, al menos hoy en ti eso no es normal**_

Naruto al ver que su amigo no dejaría el interrogatorio cedió un poco, claro que como el amo y señor Namikaze que era no estaba obligado y podría sacar al Nara de su oficina en cuanto quisiese, pero no lo haría, después de todo el Nara solo estaba preocupado por su bien.

_**-Bien-**_ y cerro una vez más su computador dispuesto a hablar_**- la lacra familiar me esta empezando a fastidiar de nuevo´tbayoo- **_y al decir esto era obvia la molestia en sus celestes orbes_**- y según el correo quieren verme, tsk-**_ chasqueo en burla mientras esa misma burla se plasmaba ahora en una extraña sonrisa_**- ¿puedes creer que tengan el valor siquiera de escribirme y aun más de pedir algo así?**_

_**-Ya veo-**_ a decir verdad Shikamaru se arrepentía un poco por haber preguntado, si bien sabia, después de años de conocer al rubio, lo que más detestaba en la vida era a su familia…o bien para ser más exactos los Uzumaki, no sabia exactamente que era lo que había ocurrido entre ellos pero era obvio que el odio era reciproco de ambas partes.

_**-¿Y que harás? Piensas hablar con ellos o-**_ pero sin más la voz del rubio lo interrumpió

_**- ¡De ninguna manera!, no merecen siquiera pisar mi suelo,Tsk… por mi que se pudran esperando la respuesta en la calle´tbayoo!**_

El silencio duro en el lugar unos minutos, era obvio que Naruto se había alterado ante las cuestiones del Nara, así que esté espero a que el ambiente se calmara un poco para continuar

_**-Si tú lo dices creo en que así debe ser Naruto**_

Lo dicho desconcertó un tanto al Namikaze, esperaba que la primera acción del Nara fuese regañarlo por esa forma tan precipitada de pensar, sin embargo para su obvia sorpresa no fue así

_**-Vamos no pongas esa cara, es solo que te conozco desde hace mucho, ¿recuerdas? – **_sonrió con cierta solemnidad_**- a pesar de tener un carácter del demonio y ser tan testarudo no eres un patán con quien no lo merece de verdad y la prueba misma esta en que en tu propia compañía tengas a dos Uchiha, para mi si tu dices que es mejor que esa gente se pudra esta bien, supongo que al menos para abono o algo servirán después**_

Naruto rio un poco por lo último dicho por amigo, siendo sinceros el Namikaze dudaba que sirviesen aun para eso… aun así agradecía las palabras dichas.

Ante la vista de que por ahora el humor del rubio estaba recuperado Shikamaru se levantó de la silla…

_**-Bien, entonces daré el aviso a Neji para que hablen mañana, si necesitas algo más llama**_

Naruto solo movió su cabeza en respuesta, después de todo en serio tenia bastante trabajo que atender, el Nara con eso se dio por bien servido y sin más salió del lugar.

* * *

**NaruXSasu**

* * *

Para el Uchiha el camino al hogar del Namikaze ya era una ruta normal en su vida.

Para su deleite este día Kakashi y él habían terminado mas temprano, permitiendo así a Sasuke regresar antes a casa, a pesar de esto soltó un ligero suspiro ya que antes de salir había pasado por la oficina del rubio para saber si se iban juntos y esté estaba lleno de papeles en la oficina…era obvio que aun le quedaba mucho por hacer, como era de esperar Naruto le había ofrecido esperarlo pero al no estar seguro del tiempo que tardaría en terminar el azabache decidió que saldría antes, para el rubio tal decisión estaba bien y sin más el azabache había tenido que partir solo.

Al pasar frente a una tienda cerca de su camino el azabache observo su reloj, ciertamente aun era temprano, se detuvo a pesar de estar tan cerca de casa…y sonrió con todo el porte que el ser un Uchiha le permitía, ese dobe debería de estar agradecido de tenerlo como su novio.

Una hora después el Uchiha al fin llego con una bolsa hasta el edificio, se giro a observarla al entrar al elevador, en ella llevaba todo lo necesario para preparar el ramen que tanto le fascinaba a su dobe_- y en cuanto se percato de haber usado "su dobe" el ligero calor ya conocido lleno contra su voluntad sus mejillas, era obvio que eso de estar enamorado le pegaba duro a su orgullo a veces y lo volvía cursi- _ aunque siendo sensatos el azabache aun seguía sin encontrarle gran ciencia era obvio que para Naruto esa la perfección entre comidas, así que como muestra de su valía como novio había decidido hacer esto por el rubio.

Llego al último piso, y sin más entro al ya acostumbrado lugar, dejo la bolsa en la cocina y sin más se dirigió a su habitación, ya en un rato comenzaría con la preparación de la cena.

Curiosamente a pesar del tiempo viviendo con el rubio Sasuke tenia su habitación separada, aunque realmente amanecía mas en la del rubio que en la propia… llego y sin mas se tiro a su cama, era consolador sentir esa suavidad, sin embargo su tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que pudo escuchar la puerta del cuarto del rubio abrirse…

_**-¿Qué rayos?-**_ fue lo único que paso por su cabeza, después de todo Naruto aun debía seguir en la oficina, y era de su perfecto conocimiento que nadie aparte de él debería de estar en esa casa con el rubio_**-Tsk…-**_chasqueo la lengua en un impulso, no ganaría nada ahí quieto lo mejor era mover su trasero de ahí y revisar, después de todo era hora de lucirse como todo Uchiha y darle la paliza de su vida a aquel idiota que se le había ocurrido entrar a su casa.

Se levanto con cuidado de no hacer ruido para que el intruso no le notase y escapara, salió de su habitación, podía escuchar pasos en la cocina, el ruido de seguramente la bolsa que había dejado con ingredientes siendo inspeccionada…

_**-¡Que demonios!-**_ casi cuando se encontraba al borde de entrar a la pieza y acorralar al intruso pudo escuchar una voz saliendo de ella

_**-Hey Naru-chan! Que acaso no tienes nada más que…-**_ la sorpresa en ambos rostros fue obvia, frente a él ahora se encontraba un chico seguramente no mayor, de cabellos rojizos y ojeras marcadas, vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla negro, tenis de buena marca y una playera roja de cuello en "v", esté inmediatamente al notar que no era el rubio que había pensado si no un chico desconocido se puso de inmediato a la defensiva

_**-¿Quién eres y que demonios haces aquí? –**_ pregunto el pelirrojo sin más

_**-Tsk…Eso debería preguntarlo yo-**_ Sasuke hablo con notoria molestia, después de todo ese "Naru-chan" de ese extraño sujeto no le había pasado desapercibido_**- esta es mi casa así que lárgate antes de que llame a seguridad**_

_**-¿Tu casa? –**_ el pelirrojo levanto una ceja contrariado por un segundo, era imposible, ese lugar era propiedad de Naruto, así que entonces _¿Quién rayos era ese tipo?_

Ante el silencio de parte del pelirrojo analizando la situación Sasuke se exaspero…

_**-¿Qué, estas sordo? –**_ y esta vez el rostro de Sasuke se lleno de orgullo y desprecio_**- Lárgate antes de que llame a seguridad por invasión de morada mapache**_

El Subaku miro interrogante al azabache, ¿Tsk, como osaba decirle de esa manera? Estaba claro para él, ahora odiaba a ese tipo. Antes de responder pareció examinarlo con la vista, estaba seguro de haber visto esas facciones antes en algún lado… y entonces lo recordó, una sonrisa llena de altivez se dibujo en sus labios, ahora recordaba…

_**-Debo suponer que eres ese despreciable Uchiha-**_ a pesar de sus palabras, el tono de Gaara parecía no ser provocado a ira por el azabache, era un tono neutro y claro esto solo irritaba a Sasuke

_**-Hmp, quien soy no te incumbe, estas invadiendo en mi casa así que lárgate**_

_**-Escucha, no estoy aquí por ti, así que si me disculpas ire a descansar hasta que llegue el dueño-**_ sin más el Subaku se giro en dirección opuesta del azabache para encaminarse a otra habitación, Sasuke estaba mas que irritado por tal desfachatez del intruso, así que sin más sujeto su brazo impidiéndole el avance…

_**-Naruto-**_ hablo ante el agarre del chico _**- él es el dueño de este lugar-**_ y en ese instante se soltó del agarre, llevando su mano a su cuello y sacando en una cadena, la ya bien conocida llave por Sasuke, la llave del departamento del rubio_**…- hazme el favor de no darte aires de grandeza aquí mocoso, conozco muy bien este lugar así que esperare por el -**_ y sin más se alejo

Sasuke al contrario permaneció en ese lugar sintiendo una punzada en el pecho por las palabras del pelirrojo, ese sujeto tenía razón… era la casa del Namikaze, no suya, además de que el hecho de que tuviese la llave no le gustaba en lo más mínimo_**- ¡maldición! – **_sentía la frustración comenzar a correr por su cuerpo, además de que ¿que demonios había sido ese "Naru-chan"? de inmediato se dirigió hasta su habitación fastidiado, ¡si por el fuera iría a sacar a patadas a ese pelirrojo!... pero el hecho de estar, al parecer, tan relacionado con Naruto le impedía solo correrlo,

_**- ¡Dobe, más te vale tener una buena explicación para todo esto en cuanto llegues!**_

Así es, todo el animo del gran Uchiha Sasuke para la cena se había ido al caño y mas le valía a ese dobe novio suyo tener una muy pero en verdad muy buena explicación a todo esto o daría por hecho que dormiría solo todo el próximo mes, si no es que a él se le daba la gana que fuera más tiempo.

* * *

**FIN CAP. 14**

* * *

_Y así una vez más llegamos al final jeje, se que en esta ocasión el capitulo es más técnico que otra cosa pero creanme que esta transición es necesaria ya que con la llegada de Gaara al ruedo podrán conocer que tanto oculta nuestro amado Naru en su pasado pronto jeje, de Sasu creo que sobra decir que ya odia al pelirrojo igual que en la serie por estar cerca de Naru jajaja en fin, no digo más o adelanto demasiado la trama jajaja ahora vamos como cada ocasión a sus bellos reviews que como siempre me sacan una sonrisa! =^^=_

**kaoryciel94: **yosh! antes de otra cosa hola nena! me alegra encontrarte por aquí, y si te entiendo perfectamente, kishi-sensei nos quiere hacer sufrir con la perdida de Neji y la alza de la fastidiosa buena para nada de hinata ¬¬Uu uff comparto tu mal humor en ese sentido, pero ignorando esa malas noticias pasemos a lo lindo: yaoi *w* jeje ya tuve la oportunidad de leer tu fic y nyaa! me lo leí de un tirón jeje y debo sumarme a tus fans jajaja en verdad me ha gustado tu trama, aunque me duele ver que Sasu lastima a Naru por lo que siente hacia Gaa-chan, pero bueno las cosas van cambiando jeje, te mando todos los ánimos con tu fic y espero con ansias a que las musas te inspiren y puedas actualizar pronto! =^^=

**rukia:** hai rukia-chan! pues me esforzare por no tardar tanto con las actu jeje sobre Itachi pronto tendrán mas noticias de que tanto a estado haciendo jeje, arigatoo por tu review y espero hayas disfrutado el cap =^^=

**mariafer-1210:** bien, me alegra que te haya emocionado la idea! es lo menos que puedo hacer después de tardar tanto en actu por ti al ser tu cumpleaños tan cerca jajaja en serio sera todo un placer este trabajo! sobre el tema me halagas en verdad al dejarlo a mi elección, ciertamente ya he tenido algunas ideas en la semana para tu especial al estilo naruXsasu así que espero pronto publicarlo para ti, sobre la nueva pareja me alegra que te haya gustado jajaja ame escribirlos tan desquiciados jajaja en fin, una vez más van mis ánimos para ti y espero el cap te haya gustado! =^^=

**milk goku:** arigatoo gozaimasu por tus palabras, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, soy feliz y espero me acompañes en lo que resta del fic bye bye =^^=

**alessa-vulturi:** aww me emociona que te haya gustado la pareja jeje eso significa que no lo hice tan mal y debo agregar que ya son de mis parejas fav yaoi gracias a ti jajaja ahora bien, espero pronto poder ver a verbetone y a ver como pero conseguimos a todas las parejas muajajaja (gomen, a veces deliro de más ù.u ) espero el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima =^^=

_Bien, y eso es todo por hoy, una vez más agradezco a todos esos kawaii lectores que aun de manera anónima me hacen el honor de seguirme, en serio me hace feliz que la historia les guste, sin más por ahora me despido y como siempre les deseo lo mejor en este nuevo a año y cada día a todos, que las musas los inspiren y hasta el próximo capitulo! kioky kon fuera =^^=_


	15. Sombras negras

"Nueva oportunidad"

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD!

**Parejas principal:** NaruXSasu

**Parejas secundarias:**habrá algo de ItaXDei KakashiXObito KakuzuXHidan

**_ (línea))/NaruXSasu–** cambio de escenario

**Género:** AU/Drama/Romance/OoC

**Clasificación:** T

**Comentarios: **

**_Yosh! _**_aquì vengo con la actu se este kawaii fic, jeje como en cada actu espero lo disfruten y me comenten que les parece, que ya saben que los escribo con amor para ustedes mis geniales lectores jajaja por cierto, mañana entro a clases así que espero me tengan un poco de paciencia con los nuevos cap, que si bien no esta en mis planes que tarden saben que eso de la escuela resta mucho el tiempo (en serio, de hecho para llevar bien mi horario tuve que salirme de trabajar un rato o.o ) bien, nos los aburro más con mis dilemas, a leer se ha dicho!_

* * *

**Cap. 15 "Sombras negras"**

* * *

_**-Ah!, es tarde´tbayoo-**_ dejo escapar en un ligero suspiro Naruto a la nada en su auto, hace tan solo diez minutos que había salido de la oficina, ahora serían tal vez las 12 de la noche- bufo un poco- sin duda Sasuke ya estaría dormido, había sido un día cansado y como Shikamaru solía decir problemático además entre tanto papeleo, pero como fuera el caso había logrado terminar el trabajo que necesitaba al fin y ahora se dirigía a su departamento, sin duda se daría un buen baño y después de eso directo a la cama a descansar… o al menos esa había sido su intención hace tan solo cinco minutos que había llegado a casa, ya que lo primero que el rubio vio al abrir la puerta de su habitación era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Subaku no Gaara durmiendo de lo mas tranquilo en su cama.

La ceja del rubio se levanto ante tal cosa, ¿Qué hacia Gaara ahí?

Soltando un suspiro distraído se adentro por completo en la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta y sin mayor cuidado tomo asiento en la esquina de la cama cuidando de no despertar al pelirrojo mientras aflojaba su corbata, sin embargo su labor fue interrumpida al sentir un par de brazos rodeando su cuello en un abrazo.

_**-Tardaste demasiado Naru-chan, te he dicho que no trabajes tanto-**_ hablo Gaara un poco somnoliento mientras respiraba el olor de ese cuello que tanto le encantaba

_**-Y yo te he dicho que no me gusta que entres así a mi casa-**_ contesto el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios, aun así no aparto al pelirrojo y siguió desatando el nudo de su corbata

_**-Lo sé, pero tu me obligaste a hacerlo ¿recuerdas? Así que no te quejes conmigo ahora**_

_**-Hai, hai-**_ contesto restando importancia Naru a la vez que se levantaba y se alejaba para buscar algo entre sus cajones, y claro, aprovechando para encender la luz_**- como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí? -**_sonrió con algo de burla_**- que yo sepa aun no han pasado dos años, así que ¿te aburriste tan rápido en el extranjero?**_

_**-Mas que aburrirme…-**_cruzo ambos brazos tras de su cabeza dejándose caer a la almohada una vez más cruzando sus piernas de lo mas cómodo_**- termine todo rápido así que deje a alguien más supervisando que todo se haga, después de todo para eso les pago y yo uso mi valioso tiempo en otra cosa, ¿no lo crees?**_

_**-Si tú lo dices-**_ contesto desinteresadamente el rubio, quien ya tenía su pijama en mano

Ante una respuesta tan vaga de parte del pelirrojo Gaara sonrió un tanto ofendido_**- ¿No me crees, cierto?**_

_**-Es obvio que no lo hago´tbayoo-**_ se mantenía sereno el rubio_**- pero ya sabes, es muy tu asunto lo que me quieras decir o no**_- movió los hombros con cierto desinterés

_**-Bueno, al menos sigues siendo el mismo por lo que veo-**_ hablo tranquilo el Subaku, Naruto por su lado solo correspondió con una ligera sonrisa

_**- Naruto-**_ esta vez el Subaku uso un tono serio_**- sé que moviste dinero de la cuenta Uzumaki-**_ Naruto no mostro mayor reacción, de alguna manera ya se esperaba un escandalo de parte del Subaku en cuanto supo que había regresado_**- y aun peor, ¿Cómo te enredaste con un despreciable Uchiha? –**_ esta vez el Namikaze si se sintió, era obvio que se refería al azabache_**- en serio, me voy por unos meses y haces lo que se te da la gana ¡esos malditos Uchiha solo traen desgracia y lo sabes!**_

El reproche era claro en el par de orbes verdes del pelirrojo, pero aun así Naruto no se vio afectado

_**-¿Eso es todo lo que me querías decir? Si es así…- **_esta vez abrió la puerta_**- me voy a dormir a otra habitación, puedes quedarte si lo deseas, sabes que esta es tu casa también, oyazumi**_

_**-Tsk-**_ Gaara se levanto deprisa de la cama, deteniendo el caminar del rubio_**- escucha-**_ Naruto se giro a mirarlo, por su parte en los ojos de Gaara solo había rastros de reproche_**- quiero creer que solo es un capricho tuyo Naruto, así que acuéstate con él y olvídalo…estaremos mejor sin él después de eso y tu…- **_pero fue interrumpido por el rubio_**- Gaara, lo amo… hasta mañana-**_ y eso fue todo, el rubio se zafo del agarre del pelirrojo y salió de ahí.

Por su parte lo escuchado había desconcertado demasiado a Gaara... ¿amor?, ¡¿que rayos había pasado en los meses que estuvo lejos!? , se dejo caer en la cama mientras enfriaba su cabeza para pensar, como fuera el caso Naruto amo y señor Namikaze ¡nunca se enamoraba!, él tal vez mejor que nadie lo sabia, el rubio se acostaba con quien se le daba la gana pero siempre era sexo y solo eso, nada de sentimentalismos, nada de delicadezas…

_**-¡Demonios!-**_ bufo molesto sin comprender la situación mientras recordaba, y le dolía…

Hace varios años que conocía al rubio, y si bien mantenían una buena amistad esté se había enamorado del chico de forma inconsciente a tan solo unos meses de conocerlo, eran los años en los que el rubio siempre sonreía, cuando tan solo eran unos mocosos de 10 años.

Al principio había pensado que los sentimientos hacia su amigo tan solo eran parte de su infantil y curiosa amistad, se habían conocido a través de la amistad de sus padres así que dado a sus constantes reuniones de negocios se veían seguido, las madres de ambos habían muerto hacia años, irónicamente sus muertes les habían entregado la vida a ellos…

Por esa época cualquiera que viera al duo del rubio con Gaara se extrañaba de su relación, ya que nadie entendía como Naruto siendo un niño tan alegre y sonriente podía convivir con un chico tan amargado y de aura tan solitaria como el Subaku, aun así sin duda se hicieron mejores amigos, y claro, como su mejor amigo le dolió ver y vivir junto al rubio aquél día… el día en que perdió esa zurrona y brillante sonrisa, el día en que los roles cambiaron y aquel cielo celeste se cerró para el mundo.

Contaban con tan solo 13 años en ese entonces, el como siempre se encontraba feliz de ir a la casa del rubio, sin embargo le extrañaba que esta vez su padre no le había permitido usar la ropa de siempre, le hizo vestir un traje negro y le recordó constantemente llevar un regalo para Naruto ya que tal vez no estaría tan feliz el día de hoy, Gaara solo se había extrañado ante esa palabras, le era imposible imaginar siquiera a un Naruto triste, sin poner mayor importancia en eso se había limitado a escuchar a su padre y hacer lo indicado.

Al llegar a la casa del rubio y ser guiados al salón principal pudo vislumbrar demasiada gente en el lugar, todos vestidos al igual que él de color negro, sentados en completo silencio, con la inocencia de todo niño busco a Naruto con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

Su padre se había quedado en la sala junto a toda la demás gente, al parecer, según su padre le había dicho, aun Naruto no llegaba así que mientras no se alejara demasiado podía ir a pasear un rato por los jardines del lugar… y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no sabia si después de todo había sido lo mejor, ya que en cuanto llego al jardín principal pudo ver al mismo Naruto siendo bofeteado por una mujer mientras esta le gritaba

_**-Tsk…-**_chasqueo la lengua ante sus recuerdos, aun podía recordar las palabras de esa maldita mujer _"¡un monstruo como tu nunca debió haber nacido!"_

Ese día ante su atacante Naruto no se movió, ni siquiera se inmuto y Gaara se asusto ya que a pesar de la distancia era obvio para él que Naruto se veía perdido, era como ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que aquella mujer le había dado una bofetada, como si ni siquiera eso le doliera…

Cuando el pelirrojo reacciono se movió para ir y defender a su amigo, pero antes de alcanzarlos vio a Jiraiya llegar al lugar para comenzar a discutir con la mujer y llevarse a Naruto de ahí a toda prisa.

Desde ese día el rubio se cerro a ver a cualquiera, aun él siendo su amigo no pudo nunca conseguir ver o al menos comunicarse con él en ese entonces. Su padre le había contado que Minato-san, el padre del rubio estaba desaparecido y que al parecer ya se le daba por muerto, Naruto se había opuesto aun así a que terminaran la búsqueda del cuerpo de su padre y que había llegado al grado de amenazar con suicidarse si lo hacían, así que los meses que siguieron el rubio se la vivía encerrado en la gran mansión de su familia, al cargo solo de dos personas ya que cualquiera que hacia el intento de acercarse al chico de alguna forma bizarra salía traumado del intento, por ese tiempo ya habían rumores diciendo que Naruto se había vuelto en un completo monstruo que solo jugaba con el cerebro de esas personas y que al final las hacia creer que su existencia era tan miserable que incluso al poco tiempo varias se llegaban a suicidar.

Sin duda fue el peor tiempo para ambos, así habían pasado cuatro años sin ver o escuchar del rubio, más que aquellos ruidosos rumores sobre esté, y justo al mes de que el Subaku cumpliese los 17 años otra tragedia llego, su padre murió al ser atacado cuando salía de la compañía… irónicamente en ese instante pudo sentir el dolor que seguramente el rubio había llevado durante los últimos cuatro años, sin embargo al menos a él aun le quedaban dos hermanos, Naruto hace cuatro años se había quedado sin nada.

Al final del funeral de la nada un hombre joven, peli plateado y con un ojo escondido por su mismo cabello se le había acercado entregándole de manera discreta un sobre, en cuanto lo abrió su sorpresa fue extrema y con desesperación recorrió con la vista el cementerio, y ahí estaba él. Como si fuese un cuadro perfecto vio a Naruto de perfil recargado en un árbol, disfrutando de la sombra del mismo, vestía un traje negro, su cabello sin duda había crecido, o al menos su flequillo ocultaba de manera magistral sus ojos, sus manos de la misma forma estaban ocultas dentro de sus bolsillo, el Subaku no perdió más tiempo y se alejó para ir a su lado.

Podía sentir su corazón latir como loco, hace tanto que había querido verlo pero no lo había logrado ¡tenia tanto que contarle! Que por un instante se olvido de la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar, llego agitado a su lado y en ese momento sonrió de manera sincera para el rubio… sin embargo su corazón sintió un frio punzante en el instante en que el chico al fin le miro, aquel cielo celeste lleno de vida que tanto amaba del rubio ya no existía, sus orbes estaban llenas de vació… de dolor, en sus labios no se dibujaba aquella cálida sonrisa, en su lugar ahora había solo una expresión de desprecio y cierta burla ante los que le miraban, sintió su corazón helar más…

_**-Gaara-**_ Naruto hablo por primera vez en tanto tiempo, el pelirrojo lo miro al instante_**- sé que es doloroso, acepta el pésame de parte de la familia Namikaze, tu padre era un buen hombre.**_

_**-Gracias-**_ y eso fue todo, Naruto dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar sin mirar atrás, Gaara solo permaneció ahí de pie viéndolo desaparecer en una limusina y después perderse de vista.

Y justo ese día fue que se había dado cuenta de que aquellos sentimientos por su amigo no eran solo eso, la punzada al sentir ese frio en su mirada y esa carencia de emoción en sus palabras le había dolido tanto que ahora estaba más que seguro de que amaba a ese hombre, quería ver de nuevo al Naruto de aquellos días en que la inocencia era parte de su calidez, aquel pequeño ingenuo que tanto se había esforzado por regalarle una sonrisa aun cuando él se negaba a recibirla, ese Naruto tan lleno de vida.

Después de aquel día el rubio le permitió acercarse de nuevo a él, sin embargo conforme pasaban las semanas el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que no había ni rastro de aquel Naruto de su niñez y que por ahora lo único que pasaba por su mente era entrenarse para tomar la presidencia de la compañía de su padre Minato, Namikaze editorial, así que optando por darle su apoyo le ayudaba cuando podía también.

Un año antes de que Naruto al fin tomara la presidencia de la compañía, Gaara lo había invitado a tomar unas copas a su casa, si bien al principio toda la charla había sido la de un par de amigos-empresarios al poco tiempo Gaara estaba demasiado ocupado intentando seducir al rubio, en esa época Naruto ya era todo un casanova, tanto de hombres como mujeres y esto era del completo conocimiento del pelirrojo, así que sinceramente Naruto no le vio el inconveniente y esa misma noche tuvieron sexo… aquel encuentro no fue distinto a los demás para el rubio, y para Gaara estaba bien, siguieron con su amistad y claro, acostándose casualmente y disfrutando de su abierta relación.

Un tiempo después el Subaku se llevo el segundo susto de su vida, si bien el primero había sido aquella ocasión en que esa extraña abofeteo a su amigo, la segunda también tenia que ver con el rubio…

Se había enterado por Shikamaru que el rubio había estado bastante extraño esos días, y que le preocupaba demasiado el poco orden que parecía estar llevando las ultimas semanas con las clases administrativas que le estaba dando, si bien no era que Naruto amase esas clases, siempre se empeñaba en aprender debidamente para una vez tomada la compañía hacer un buen trabajo… dado a lo que le dijo y a que las ultimas cinco horas le había estado llamando al rubio y esté no daba señal de vida por ningún lado había optado por salir de la compañía e ir directo al departamento que no hace mucho había adquirido el rubio.

Llego desesperado al último piso, sin embargo por muchas veces que tocara el timbre nadie abría

_**-¡Rayos!-**_ grito con frustración mientras daba un golpe a la puerta frente a sí, por que demonios no tenia la llave de ese maldito lugar-abrió sus ojos con sorpresa_**- Tsk… ¡la llave!-**_ bajo una vez más a toda prisa hasta su auto, abrió la guantera y comenzó a revolver los papeles que guardaba, y al fin la encontró, a decir verdad el rubio solo se la había prestado por un rato hace unas semanas después de que pasaron la noche y esté había olvidado de regresarla, sin embargo por ahora ese olvido estaba sirviendo de algo.

Llego una vez más al piso del rubio, y sin más entro, busco como loco al rubio directo en su habitación, pero parecía que el lugar estaba completamente vació, siguió llamando por toda la casa pero nada, frustrado se detuvo un momento…!maldito Shikamaru! Se había alterado por su culpa por seguramente nada. Sin embargo en ese instante pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de un jarrón contra el suelo, venia del estudio principal, abrió la puerta.

Naruto estaba ahí sentado en la obscuridad, de lo mas tranquilo, con una copa de vino casi vacía en su mano, en cuanto el pelirrojo entro Naruto se giro para mirarlo de forma solemne…

_**-No deberías de invadir propiedad privada Gaa-chan, podría meterte a la cárcel por esto ¿sabes? – **_sí, ahí estaba la gran sonrisa zurrona llena del gran ego del Namikaze, eso desespero un poco a Gaara

_**-Tsk, Shikamaru me dijo que andabas extraño ¡y que rayos pasa contigo! Te he estado llamando y no contestas, se un poco agradecido de que a alguien le importe tu trasero Naruto-**_ pero fue interrumpido_**-Si te hace estar más tranquilo no pienso morir aun-**_en los labios del rubio se dibujaba una sonrisa melancólica, agito su copa distraídamente_**- después de todo la existencia de un monstruo solo vale la pena si esta con vida.**_

Después de eso Gaara no pregunto ni reprocho nada más, pasaron los días y la actitud del rubio regreso a la normalidad, en ningún momento Shikamaru o Gaara supieron que era lo que se había traído Naruto esos días, y aunque hubiesen preguntado no hubiese habido respuesta…estaba claro que su sonriente amigo nunca regresaría, ese día hace tantos años lo habían perdido y por ahora solo podían sentirse afortunados de poder estar a su lado.

_¿Pero si era así por que ahora pasaba esto?_

_**-Amor…-**_dejo escapar en un suave susurro, el aun estaba enamorado de aquel chiquillo rubio insolente ¿porque sus sentimientos nunca le habían llegado? ¿Por qué a pesar de estar todo este tiempo a su lado no había bastado?

Sin duda estaba frustrado, de un momento a otro mientras estaba fuera había escuchado que Naruto había entrado en contacto con un Uchiha, pero nunca habría imaginado que una relación seria pudiese resultar de eso.

_**-Al menos, nunca pensé que podrías tener esa mirada de nuevo-**_ sí, lo que más había sorprendido al chico de aquel instante era la mirada del rubio, no se veía con el vació eterno, de alguna forma tenia vida, aquella calidez que había dado por pérdida hace tanto de alguna manera estaba de regreso.

El Subaku sonrió ligeramente, no sabia si podía confiar en un Uchiha, no…sí lo sabia, no podía, sin embargo parecía que el rubio de alguna forma estaba encantado con él

_**-Entonces yo mismo lo haré-**_ sí, después de todo tenia unos días libres y el rubio le había dicho que podía quedarse, él mismo evaluaría si ese famoso Sasuke Uchiha valía la pena, y si la respuesta era negativa, entonces tomaría al Namikaze para sí, alejaría a ese azabache ególatra y le mostraría a Naruto que él era la mejor opción- sonrió de forma autosuficiente_**- después de todo solo yo te conozco, Naruto.**_

* * *

**FIN CAP 15**

* * *

**Yosh! y este ha sido el capitulo 15, dedicado a mostrarnos desde la vista del Subaku parte del tan secreto pasado de nuestro amado Naruto, lo sé, su pasado es doloroso (y lo que falta por mostrar u.u) pero aun así espero el cap. les haya gustado y buena parte de sus dudas vayan quedando resueltas, bien, sin más vamos a sus kawaii review´s! =^^=**

**mariafer-1210:** Antes de otra cosa espero ya te encuentres mejor de salud, eso de andar enferma es muy incomodo u.u, y hey! tu megakawaii regalo ya esta listo! espero en serio que lo dsfrutes ya que lo hice con todo mi cariño para ti por sera uno de mis kawaii lectores xD como lo pediste es NaruXSasu y la tematica la dejo en sorpresa para que lo leas jajaja se títula "Un desastre, un amor." y puedes ir directo a mi perfil para verlo, obvio tu dedicatoria esta dentro jojojo. Me emociona jajaja en serio espero te guste y una vez más (aunque atrasado ^^U ) Otanjobi Omedeto Gozaimasu!

**alessa-vulturi:** ok, ok antes de algo más deja me defiendo! jajaja a estas alturas, ya que leíste el cap, estoy casi segura de que me quieres colgar por poner a Gaa-chan tras de Naru así jajaja pero creeme que soy partidaria de ver a Sai con Gaara! solo que etto... así es la trama en esta ocasión? u.ú , pero hey! practicamente el cap es de Gaara, así que espero me sigas amando jajjaja, sobre tu duda con gusto te lo aclaro, sip, Naruto odia a los Uzumaki que son su familia materna y como creo que fue muy obvio en este cap la mujer que cacheteo a mi Naru es su abuela uzumaki, ya verán mas adelante quien es jeje, bien espero me comentes que te pareció el cap y seguimos en contacto xD !

**milk goku:** me alegra verte una vez más por aquí jeje, sobre tus dudas creo que ahora esta clara la relación que suelen llevar Naru y Gaara, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado y contar con tu kawaii review una vez más!

**nekita namikaze:** arigatoo por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia jeje sobre tu duda de mi Akatsuki, no es que sean malos ni buenos, simplemente hacen las cosas con su propia justicia así que el poder y control del bajo mundo en negocios y eso es solo parte de su manera de hacer las cosas... pongamoslo así: tanto pueden asesinar a los que les estorban, como donar dinero a la caridad. espero el cap te haya gustado y seguimos en contacto!

**jennitanime:** me alegra que te haya gustado! obvio nuestro Sasu no se dejara vencer jojojo espero el cap te haya gustado!

**_Bien, siendo todo por hoy me despido agradeciendo a todas aquellas almas de este sitio que aun en anonimato me hace el honor de seguir esta historia, espero la hayan disfrutado y si es así ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenida ya sea en review o MP les responderé correctamente! y claro que les agradeceré sus ánimos en este nuevo ciclo escolar`tbayoo (ando un tanto nerviosa u/u) en fin, que las musas los acompañen y hasta la próxima actu! kioky kon fuera =^^=_**


End file.
